Yu-Gi-Oh ERA: Learning to Duel
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Dueling has started to lose public interest due to the advent of Conveners, a group of people that can control the elements and summon Duel Monster outside of duels. However, one Convener named Delia Rose decides to try dueling for the first time. Will this newly sparked interest usher in a new Era of dueling or will it be squandered by sinister forces?
1. Prologue: Beginning of a New Universe

Summary: AU X-Over Fic with all the Yu-Gi-Oh Series (DM to VRAINS). Dueling has started to lose interest in the public eye with the advent of the Conveners, people that can control the elements and bring duel monsters to life. However, one Convener named Delia Rose decides to try dueling for the first time. Will, her sparked interest usher in a new Era of Dueling or will be squandered by a lurking evil?

* * *

 **Prologue: Destruction and Creation**

 **ERA \- a fixed point in time from which a series of years is reckoned. A memorable or important date or event.**

 **ERA is where everything will being anew again. There is always destruction and creation. That is how the universe always begins and end, but the end isn't always pleasant. However, when there is an end, then there is a new beginning. The new realm, the sixth realm is humanity's last chance to flourish without Erebus destroying it.**

 **Erebus was created from the negative emotions of humanity, hatred, sadness, and hopelessness. Six times he succeeds in destroying humanity, but the human spirit is always stubborn when they die without resolution then they will reincarnate to finish what their previous life started. I guess Aquarius was the stubborn type since she was reincarnated again in the form of a human called Luminas. However, unlike a God, a human is mortal and she died from old age. However, before she died she and her brother created the Tag Force Artifacts, the counterparts to Erebus's darkness. While Erebus represents humanity's negative energy, the Tag Force represents humanity's positive emotions, happiness, content, friendship, and love.**

 **Aquarius and Luminas, your efforts paid off as humanity has flourished in this new world. I have left the Earth millennials ago and went back to the heavens. During my departure, I have created four humans that will share my face and the power to deal with Erebus if he ever comes back. Luminas, I promise that your brother will be back. The pieces of his soul will return and he will revive again.**

 **However, I dread the day that your brother returns Erebus will return as well. But I will be back as well to assist him well. I just hope my chosen watchers are strong enough to handle it once I decide to intervene.**

 **If Erebus comeback, I just hope the residents of this realm have the strength to eradicate him forever.**

 **Thoth's Journal Entry - Alpha**


	2. Chapter 1: Dueling Fundamentals

**Convener \- A human that has the abilities to control the elements, Water, Fire, Light, Dark, Wind, and Earth.**

 **They have always existed ever since the ERA Realm's creations, the six other realms had similar concepts and they have been incorporated within the seventh realm. However, one common thread is that all the seven realms had is Duel Monsters. A simple yet complex card game that was beloved by all. Two to four opponents battle each other using cards that contain the spirits of Duel Monsters. The Ancient Egyptians were the first the use them using stone tablets, then thousands of years later, a man named Pegasus Crawford brought the game back in card format. Over the years, the card game evolved and incorporated six different summoning mechanics (Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, Pendulum, and Link).**

 **I admit that when I cam and visit this realm disguised as a human, I realized how popular this game was. I miss the days I ventured in this world with Luminas and her brother. The game was what connected us together. However, Lumina's brother uses the game he loves to challenge Erebus to a duel, he won but the excess use of energy broke him apart into six cards. I have no idea where they went but I believe they went to six other realms. Erebus probably destroyed them so he won't be revived but I had a hand in retrieving them. The plan didn't work according to plan and they were scattered all over the world. I tried finding them but they were already at the hands of six powerful duelists with the title of Duel King. I calculated a plan in order to bring them together, but since I need my watchers together in one area for me to become a human again, the only solution was Astral Projection.**

 **I manage to find all of them, but they were living in different locations. All of them have strong energy as Duelists. I was about to intervene but the cards from Luminas's brother's soul know that need to be together, but something was missing from them. The Duel Kings know something is missing from their cards, their spirits. Where did they go?**

 **I have a bad feeling that Erebus is behind this somehow.**

 **Thoth's Journal Entry - Beta**

* * *

Inside an empty kitchen, a girl in her early teen years was organizing her deck on a kitchen island. The table was scattered with hundreds of Duel Monster cards. She was reorganizing her deck, her grey eyes carefully studying each card to make sure that they are balanced and support the deck properly. She manages to make two decks from the messy pile. The first was a water deck with support cards like Umi, A Legendary Ocean and mostly Water Attribute monsters to support each other. The last was a dark attribute deck filled with Spellcasters and Fiends as well as some support cards as Yami in order to increase their attacks as well as some traps in order to stop the activation of spells and traps.

The girl sighs again, she really wants to get into the game but with how complex it was will all the six summonings incorporated, it was pretty hard to digest all the information. She looks back at the pile in front of her. Many Normal and Effect monster cards were left scattered on the table. She cleans up the mess and puts all the cards back into a pink toolbox covered in blue star stickers. This is her DuelBox, where cards the girl doesn't use is stored for potential future use. She puts her Water and Dark decks back inside the deck holsters strapped to her brown belt with a silver buckle with a blue star imprint and walks back to her room.

She stops when she notices, her cousin, Daniel or Danny for short was watching T.V. He had solid blue hair tied into a ponytail with a white band and dark grey eyes. He wore a simple white hoodie jacket over a black turtleneck shirt, jeans, grey socks, and white shoes.

The girl notices that he was watching a Duel Tournament duel. She looks at it with interest. Danny looks up and smiles, "Hey, Delia! Come on, sit next to me! You'll love this duel! It's between Bandit Keith and Seto Kaiba." Delia shrugs her shoulders, why not? It will give her some more information on how others duel. She takes a sit on the couch beside her cousin.

She looks at the duel, the duelists were Bandit Keith and Seto Kaiba. Keith Howard or Bandit Keith as people rather refer to him was a duelist with a gambling addiction and lust of victory. While Seto Kaiba was a CEO of Kaiba Corp, developer of games.

Bandit Kieth wore an American Flag bandana that covered most of his blonde hair and brown eyes covered by his sunglasses. He wore an open black leather vest with golden studs over a red T-shirt, white jeans and black boots.

Seto Kaiba was an imposing figure standing over six feet tall with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore an outlandish white trench coat with his company's logo on it, over a black shirt, black jeans with a belt that also has his company's logo on it. and matching boots. His additional accessories were silver gauntlets, a pair of extra belts wrapped around his upper arms and shins.

The Life Point counter for Bandit Keith was 3000. On his field were three cards face down. Seto Kaiba was at a disadvantage with 200 LP and two cards face down. The last few moves felt like a blur to Delia. Kaiba summons Kaibaman and uses his ability to special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from his hand. Bandit Keith smirks as he has cards to negate it and activates a trap. Kaiba counters it with a spell card called Return of the Dragon Lord to summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon, which he sent to the Graveyard earlier in the duel using another card effect earlier in the duel. This move destroys Keith's trap. The bandit tries another strategy, but Kaiba already has a comeback. The CEO uses his face down card to destroy Keith's remaining face-down card which allows him to special summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon. He then uses Fusion to create Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The two cousins were amazed by the three-headed dragon's appearance. The fused dragon then takes Bandit Keith's life points down to zero.

Danny stands up in excitement, cheering on Seto Kaiba's victory. "Alright, Kaiba! You showed him!" Delia wonders how Danny idolizes such an arrogant person. She could imagine a cheeky, older Danny wearing a trench coat in a similar fashion to Kaiba's. She gets up from her seat and grabs her DuelBox. "Hey Delia," Danny said, "Do you want to duel with me and my friends? I've improved my Blues-Eyes Deck and even added some Synchro Monsters for further support!" Delia smiles at Danny's dedication to modify his deck plus he has gotten used to the Synchro Summoning method. Delia frowns as her skills were not as good as his. The girl declines his offer and goes back to her room.

Danny frowns as Delia retreats back to the safety of her room. The blue haired boy shook his head, his cousin always retreats back to her room. She rarely comes outside now and would rather draw, read some manga, or play some video games. A social hermit as Danny would put it. He then takes out a white cell phone and calls his friends to meet up at their local hang out.

Inside Delia's Room, Delia was looking at the mirror absentminded. She has light blue hair tied into two pigtails using two magenta hair bands, a magenta hoodie jacket with the letter D on the right side of the jacket over a black T-shirt, regular jeans, and grey shoes with magenta check logo and soles. Her additional accessories were her signature Blue Star Necklace and her belt with deck holster attached to her hips.

Her room was quite spacious with pink walls and white wooden floors. She had a bed with pink and blue sheets and white pillows. On the right side of it was a brown cabinet where Delia stores her manga and video games. There was a flat screen TV that hangs above her white wooden desk. Finally, there was a closet door which houses her clothes.

Delia closes her bedroom door and goes to sit on her pink and white rolling chair and goes to her desk. She opens the drawers and puls out her sketchbook and pencils (graphite and coloring). She opens the sketchbook to a black page and gets out a graphite pencil. The young girl then starts to draw and after a few hand strokes, she manages to draw a woman looking at the sunset with bubbles floating around her. She then lays out the blue pencils of different shades and starts to color with one of them. However, her mind was wandering back to what Danny said earlier. She wasn't the best in socializing but something else was nagging at her mind. Could she be as good as Danny or even surpass him? Those little thoughts were etched into her mind while she continues to color.

She wasn't even halfway done with her coloring when she saw the sun starting to set. She felt a craving of Leche Pudding coming up. Delia will finish her coloring once she gets a taste of her favorite dessert. She informs her aunt, Michelle Crystalline that she will be going out for a while and she will be back before dusk.

Delia jogs to the Shokuhin Kissaten Café as it was the closest to her aunt's mansion. She goes inside the pink and yellow café where she meets Kayla and Karen doing some homework. She calls out to the two girls, who were waitresses of their family own café.

Kayla was the older sister with light brown, shoulder-length hair and blonde bangs and matching eyes, and fair skin. She wore a pink and light yellow skirt with white lace, a light yellow skirt, black leggings, and light blue and pink sneakers. Her additional accessories was a red headband with white wings and three ribbons on each side with colors (pink, black, and yellow) to match her clothes.

Karen was the younger sister with black hair and blond bangs. Her eyes were emerald green eyes with a youthful and playful tinge and fair peach skin. She wore a headband that was similar to her sister's only it was green with the ribbons being blue, yellow, and red and smaller wings. She wore a green and white shirt with white lace, a black skirt with white lace and flower themed apron, white over-the-knee socks with a green stripe at the top, and green Mary Jeans Shoes with black soles.

"Hello, Delia!" Kayla greeted, "Here to get some Leche Pudding again?" Delia nods again as she loves that desert, a popular easy-to-make Filipino custard shaped like an egg. It was yellow but brown on top due to the caramelization of the sugar. Delia pats her jeans pocket and pulls out her wallet to confirm she has money to purchase it.

After purchase, Kayla allows Delia to sit with her and her sister. "Delia I decide to go into Duel Monsters," the café waitress declared, "I went with a Madolche Deck since it fits with my theme of café and sweets." Delia smiles at Kayla's interest in getting into the game, but she herself was still getting into the game.

"You're getting into Duel Monsters now?" Karen asked, "Pffft! You should've done it when it was still popular." "Oh, that's right," Kayla said, "the new generation of Conveners has been bringing to Duel Monsters to life without dueling or even duel disks. I guess because of that, dueling is starting to lose public interest." Delia tenses after Kayla's statement, she felt guilty that her kind was responsible in the public slowly losing interest in Duel Monsters. "Oh, right Delia you are a Convener right?" Kayla asked. Delia looks up with concern in her eyes which confirms Kayla's suspicion. "Really!" Karen jumps in excitement, "You are a Convener! So can you summon Duel Monsters?" Delia frowns at Karen's question. She knows that Conveners have been around for years, but not many people know that they have been categorized into different types.

The common and well-known Conveners were those that control the elements - Water, Fire, Light, Dark, Wind, and Earth.

The uncommon ones were those that have different abilities. Those can easily be explained like clairvoyance and fortune telling.

The rare ones were those with abilities that not many could explain, teleportation from one space to another, manipulation of pure energy, and the most well-known summoning creatures from different worlds, in this case, summoning Duel Monsters from cards just like the Ancient Past. This is where the public mostly gets the concept that Conveners could do just anything. Delia sighs and wonders if people these days do their research.

"Hey, Delia!" Kayla snapped. The young waitress's voice snaps the young girl's wandering thoughts. "Are you okay? You were dozing off again." Her light brown eyes were worried by the light blue haired girl's attitude. "You know, Delia I know you don't speak a lot, as you prefer using actions but it wouldn't hurt to speak your mind out."

Delia blinks at Kayla's statement, she never thought about it. She always had that in mind but for someone to point that out was something else.

Karen interrupts this train of thought and asks if both Delia and Kayla would duel. "Great idea," Kayla said, "But I think it would be nice if we had Duel Disks. The experience would be fantastic! But since we don't have any, we'll just stick to the traditional table format." Kayla sets up a table for the Dueling Table Top setting. A small table with two chairs facing each other, and on the table were placemats that were Madloche themed. The placemats were formatted to the current game, two rows of seven cards with two Extra Monster Zones in the middle, one for each player. The front row was the five Main Monster Zones, on the left was the Field Zone and on the right was the Graveyard. The back row as the Spell and Trap Zone with the far left and the far right in which the Pendulum Zone was set. The far left was the Extra Deck and the far right is where you insert the main deck.

Delia takes the seat on the left which was blue while Kayla takes the seat on the right which was red. The two girls put their Main deck and Extra Deck in the correct positions.

"Alright then, let's flip a coin," Kayla said as she gets out a coin, "Well use it to see who goes first, which side do you want? Heads or Tails?" Delia points to the Heads side. "Alright I'll take Tails," Kayla said. The brunette tosses the coin into the air and it lands on the table. The result was shown. Delia was second and Kayla was first. The two girls draw five cards. "DUEL!" They both shouted and their life point counter goes to 4000 instead of the normal 8000 for learning sakes.

KAYLA LP: 4000

DELIA LP: 4000

"Alright, I'll go first," Kayla declared. She draws her cards and her total hand of cards goes to six. She had three monsters, two spells and one trap card in her hand. Kayla looks over their effects and looks back at Delia, who was looking at her hand as well. "I place one monster face down and one card face down. I end my turn." Kayla puts the monster card sideways to indicate it was in defense mode but on the back of the card was shown. Her face down card also had its back shown to hide the card's identity.

"I draw!" Delia exclaimed as she looks at her hand after her Draw Phase. In her hand were two normal monsters, an effect monster, one spell, and two traps. She summons one of her monsters, Space Mambo in attack mode. The card depicts an ocean sunfish with lines going around it and swimming in space. She then sets her two traps cards fade down and declares an attack on Kayla's face-down monster.

Kayla smirks at such a rash decision, "Too bad my facedown monster was Madolche Maramalmaide. She has 2000 DEF so you take damage from the difference of your monster's attack and my monster's defense." She flips her cards to reveal a maid with shoulder length amber hair and matching eyes. She is wearing a maid outfit sitting on a jar with orange jam on top of a puzzle shaped, ice cream cookie. Delia grits her teeth as Space Mambo has 1700 ATK with Madolche Maramalmaide has 2000 DEF. So she lost 300 LP.

DELIA LP: 4000 → 3700

She goes to her second main phase and Normal Summons, Lost Blue Breaker, a blue crustacean monster with two heads. Its ATK was 1400 but has 0 DEF. Delia ends her turn.

KAYLA LP: 4000

Field:

Madolche Marmalmaide ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

1 card face down

DELIA LP: 3700

Field:

Space Mambo ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000

Lost Blue Breaker ATK: 1400 DEF: 0

2 cards face down

"It's my turn, I draw!" Kayla said, "I summon Madolche Puddingcess in attack mode! Then I activate her effect. When there are no monsters in my graveyard, she gains 800 ATK and DEF!" The monster card shows a picture of a young girl with blonde curly hair and light blue eyes. She wore an elegant European dress that was based on pudding cake with a brown stripe bow attached on her left hip. Her additional accessories was a silver tiara, a pearl necklace, white gloves, white stockings and red bows attached to her ankles.

Madolche Puddingcess ATK: 1000 → 1800 DEF: 1000 → 1800

"Now I target your Space Mambo and you have to discard it to the graveyard plus since my Puddingcess has 1800 ATK and your Space Mambe has 1700 ATK, you lose 100 LP," Kayla explained. Delia puts her Space Mambo Card into the Graveyard Slot. "Then I activate her secondary effect after Madolche PUddingcess deals battle damage I can target 1 card you control and destroy it. So I choose your Lost Blue Breaker Card." Delia discards Lost Blue Breaker into the graveyard.

DELIA LP: 3700 → 3600

"Poor Delia, she has no monsters to defend herself," Karen notes.

Kayla goes to her Second Main Phase, "I summon Madolche Butlerusk in Attack Mode and then I activate his effect. When there is another Madolche Monster in the field, I can add 1 Field Spell Card from my deck to my hand. And since I did that I activate the Field Spell Madolche Chateau." She slaps the Field Spell Card on the Field Spell Slot. "I end my turn," she said.

KAYLA LP: 4000

Field: 

Madolche Marmalmaide ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

Madolche Puddingcess ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800

Madolche Butlerusk ATK: 1500 DEF: 800

Field Spell: Madolche Chateau

1 card face down

DELIA LP: 3600

Field:

2 cards face down

Delia draws her card and sets one monster face down since she has no monsters right now to destroy her strongest monster on the field. So she ends her turn.

KAYLA LP: 4000

Field: 

Madolche Marmalmaide ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

Madolche Puddingcess ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800

Madolche Butlerusk ATK: 1500 DEF: 800

Field Spell: Madolche Chateau

1 card face down

DELIA LP: 3600

Field:

1 monster card face down

2 cards face down

"Is that all?" Kayla asked, "I attack with Madolche Puddingcess again!" Delia flip summons her monster, which was Snowman Eater and activates its effect which destroys Madolche Puddingcess in the process. Kayla lost 100 LP from the battle calculation. "I activate Puddingcess Third Effect which allows me to shuffle her back to the deck if she's destroyed by battle or card effect." She puts her card and shuffles it back to her deck. She then ends her turn.

KAYLA LP: 3900

Field:

Madolche Marmalmaide ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

Madolche Butlerusk ATK: 1500 DEF: 800

Field Spell: Madolche Chateau

2 cards face down

DELIA LP: 3600

Field:

Snowman Eater ATK: 0 DEF: 1900

2 cards face down

Delia draws her card and sacrifices Snowman Eater to Tribute Summon Genocide King Salmon*. She targets Madolche Butlerusk. Kayla uses her Butlerusk's effect to shuffle him back to her deck but suffers 900 LP damage.

KAYLA LP: 3900 → 3000

Delia then activates one of her face-down cards, the Spell Card Cyclone* to destroy Kayla's Madolche Lesson Trap Card. She was relieved that one less face down card to worry about. She goes to the second main phase by setting two more cards face down before ending her turn. The light blue haired girl was impressed by how versatile Kayla's Madolche Deck was, but for now, she has the lead in term of Life Points.

KAYLA LP: 3000

Field:

Madolche Marmalmaide ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

Field Spell: Madolche Chateau

1 card face down

DELIA LP: 3600

Field:

Genocide King Salmon ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000

3 cards face down

"My turn, draw!" Kayla cried, "I summon Madolche Mewfeuille in Attack Mode and activate his effect. I can Special Summon a Madolche monster from my hand in Defense Mode. And I choose Madolche Baaple!" Madolche Mewfeuille was a pink stuffed kitten doll with blue eyes and wore a purple vest. While Madolche Baaple was a sheep with orange cream as horns with purple sprinkles on one and vanilla cream for its body and fur. His face, arms, and legs were peach.

"I activate Madolche Baaple's effect, which allows me to target one of your attack position monsters and switch it to defense mode. Which means you can't switch your monster to your attack mode until your next turn." Delia puts her monster in Defense Mode. Kayla end her turn

Delia draws her card and notices that she draw the card she needs. She plays A Legendary Ocean and puts it in her Field Spell Area. "Whoa, you got A Legendary Ocean?" Karen said, "That means all of your Water Monsters on the field gain 200 ATK and DEF Points!" "That's not at all Karen. She can reduce the level of her Water Monster to 1," Kayla adds. She activates a Legendary Ocean's effect and tribute summons Genocide King Salmon to summon Levia-Dragon-Daedalus. She activates her monster's effect using A Legendary Ocean's effect by treating it as the Umi Spell Card. Levia-Dragon-Daedalus forces both players to send every card from their field to the graveyard. Karen admits that it was hard to keep track of them but Delia manages to clear the entire board. Kayla was shocked at Delia's turn around.

"No way," Kayla muttered, "You manage to clear the entire field?" Delia smiles before activating a Spell Card, Double Summon. Since she already Normal Summons once she has to make the second one count. She chooses Amphibious Bugroth MK-3, a machine type, effect monster with 1500 ATK and 1300 DEF. She then declares a direct attack on Kayla which makes her lose half of her life points.

KAYLA LP: 3000 →1500

On her second main phase, she uses the Magic card, Salvage to retrieve her Lost Blue Breaker and Snowman Eater from her Graveyard and returns them back to her hand. She ends her turn by setting one card face down.

KAYLA LP: 1500

DELIA LP: 3600

Field:

Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300

1 card face down

"Alright, time to turn this duel around!" Kayla said, "Since you destroy all of my Madolche Monsters, they go back to my Deck and I shuffle again." The brunette then she gets all her Madolche monsters cards from her graveyard and shuffles her deck. She then normal summons, Madolche Chouxvailer. He was depicted as a young boy with spiky blond hair. His attire was black ship captain attire with a red feather on the cap and piano designs on the seams of his coat, white jeans, and black boots. He was riding a white horse doll with lime green hair and hooves. In his right hand was a candy cane sword."

"I attack Amphibious Bugroth with Madolche Chouxvalier," Kayla declared. Delia retaliates by using her trap card, Impenetrable Attack to stop the destruction of her monster but at the cost of her life points.

Delia LP: 3600 → 3400

"I end my turn with a face down," Kayla declares.

Delia draws her card and smiles as has Umi in her hand. She puts the Field Spell on the correct slot. She gives a small smile and activates Amphibious Bugroth MK-3's effect and declares a direct attack to take the rest of Kayla's Life Points.

KAYLA LP: 0 LOSE

DELIA LP: 3600 WIN

"Whoa, that's it?" Karen said. "I was surprised that Delia manages to win," Kayla said. "I mean I got a good head start but Delia manages to use her wits to win the duel." "That's so cool!" Karen said, "With your wits and determination, you can become a great duelist! And since you're a Convener that will elevate your status even more." Delia shakes her head no, as much it was cool to be a Convener Duelists, she still has a lot to learn from the game itself. It didn't help that the six different summoning methods complicated things further. She really wants to get into the game but the complexity of those added mechanics felt overwhelming Maybe she should take things slowly and try to learn the oldest summonings first, Ritual and Fusion. Both need spell cards in order to bring them out, Ritual Spell Cards and Fusion* respectively. The only difference was that Ritual Monsters don't go to the Extra Deck but Fusion Monsters do. Delia sighs as she always gets the Ritual and Fusion monsters mixed up because both of them use spell cards.

"Delia?" Kayla asked, "Are you dozing off again? Come on, it wouldn't hurt to speak your opinion." Delia manages to speak but it was quiet, "I'm not ready yet." "You're not ready to become a Convener Duelist?" Karen asked. "No, I haven't mastered everything from the game," Delia said. "You don't have to," Kayla said, "I mean even duelists from the Pro Circuit are still learning new things from the game. So even the experts are learning something from the game. I'm going to learn XYZ and Link summoning since the Madolche has support there." "That's so cool!" Karen said, "Maybe I should get into the game too!"

"You do that," Delia comments. She then looks at the window and notices that it was dusk. "Oh no, it's almost dark!" Delia cried. "Huh, our duel lasted that long?" Kayla asked. "I promise Auntie that I would back before night time!" Delia explained, "I'm going to be in huge trouble!" "Then let me go with you," Kayla said, "Haven't you heard about people disappearing in this city?" Delia nods at her response, she already knows about the disappearances in which both Convener and Duelists vanish with no explanation. A shiver went down her spine after thinking about those strange cases. It was a good think Kayla decides to accompany her, she couldn't imagine what would happen if she went by herself.

Kayla tells her sister that she will be back after dropping Delia off at her mansion. Karen wonders why since it would be easier for Delia to call Michelle to pick her up. Kayla assures it was a short walk to the mansion and that she brought her cellphone so she can get a taxi to drive her back home. As the two girls begin the walk to Michelle's mansion, Delia looks up and sees the sun slowly dipping into the horizon. The moon was starting to become more opaque after every minute passes.

"Delia do you know where you're going?" Kayla asked. "Yes, this is the pathway to..." the light blue haired girl stops and notices that the landscape around them has drastically changed. "Are you sure this is the way?" the brunette asked, "Let's go back to the shop." Delia wasn't sure that was the safest option as everything started to crumble and wither around them.

* * *

*Japanese Translated Cards - English Cards

Genocide King Salmon - Terror King Salmon

Cyclone - Mystical Space Typhoon

Fusion - Polymerization

 **A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. As for why Kayla didn't use her Madolche support spells and trap cards is because she believes her Madolche Monsters' effects were mandatory, not optional. Remember she is still learning the game like Delia is, so she won't fully understand how Trigger Effects work.**


	3. Chapter 2: Hidden Despair & Destruction

**Erebus was created from the darkness of humanity specifically negative emotions. When there is more negative energy than positive then Erebus will create a darker version of that area. The victims are random whether they can sense it or not are brought here for his underlings to capture for Erebus's collection.**

 **However, if that targeted victim has powerful abilities especially a Convener, then they could fight against them and if they are lucky could escape. Luminas, her brother, and I accidentally were in one but we escaped once there was a safe haven for me to gather enough energy to teleport away. I just hope nothing terrible happens to those that were unlucky to be ensnared by those dark creatures.**

 **Thoth's Journal Entry - Gamma**

* * *

"Delia, are you listening?" Kayla asked, "We should go back. You can use my cell phone to call for your aunt to pick you up." Delia looks back at her beloved city she calls home. It was once full of color and vitality, but it was now dull and dried up of energy. The buildings were vacant, neon signs and streetlights were cracked with the lights flickering. The whole area was littered with trash from the toppled trashcans as if a tornado came through with no survivors. It looks like she was transported to an abandoned city that was left to rot when all the residents were gone. It was something out of a post-apocalyptic future.

Delia decides to speak up about the new environment, "Hey Kayla, do you notice something off?"

Kayla stops and looks around. She notices that same thing Delia saw. "Did we took a wrong turn and end up at the wrong part of the city?" Delia shook her head and continues to speaks, "No, it's the same even though the whole vibe is different." "You're right," Kayla said as she takes a closer look, "This is the same area but where is everyone? It shouldn't be this empty." Delia felt a cold chill up her spine. Something must have got them during their walk and transported them to this twisted place.

Delia grabs Kayla's arm as she was scared that she would be taken away by something unknown.

Once they return back to the Shokukin Kissaten Café, they were shocked at the state it was in. The once cheerful and colorful place was now in ruins. "What happened in here?" Kayla cried, "Karen? KAREN! Are you here?" She looks all over the store carefully going through debris to find her younger sister. Delia carefully watches as she cautiously surveys the area.

She instinctively looks up at a hole in the roof and notices a girl about their age staring down. She wore a blue cap with grey goggles with the lens being red, long brown hair that reaches her lower back, blue eyes, and fair skin. Her clothes were a blue trench coat with black trimmings, silver shoulder pads and rolled up sleeves. Under it was a black T-shirt, khaki shorts with a brown belt, black over-the-knee socks and brown boots with blue gems on the ankles. She also wore a pearl necklace with a crescent charm and a teardrop dangling around it.

'What is that girl doing her?' Delia thought as she makes eye contact with the deep blues of the mysterious girl.

"Delia!" Kayla cried, "I can't find Karen anywhere!" Delia looks back and sees that the girl was gone. She wonders if that was a figment of her imagination. Kayla looks at her cellphone and realizes that there's no signal. She was now scared, what was going on here? Realization struck Delia as she realizes the situation here, "Wait, Kayla! I don't think Karen is here. In fact, I don't think this the same city we're used to. Something or someone transported us here." "Transport us for what?" Kayla asked, "Why would they transport us to this weird version of our city for?"

ROAR! The girls were instantly silent and on high alert after hearing the undistinguished cry rang through the air. "What was that?" Kayla cried. "We have to get out of her now!" Delia barked. "But where!" Kayla protested, "I'm so scared and I don't know what's going on!" "The Treehouse Commune," Delia answered, "Topiary Park is not far from here. I know the shortcut there, Danny took me there to see his friends!" She grabs Kayla's arm and dashes towards the park with her.

Topiary Park was a popular hotspot for the locals especially with children and teenagers to hang out. Normally it was filled with luscious trees and their well known handily crafted topiaries that were made from talented and skilled artists. However, due to the influence of some unknown power, the topiaries look twisted and seem to be watching the girls' every move.

"Delia I don't like this," Kayla said. "Just stay calm," Delia assured, "We're almost there." "How are you calm? Aren't you scared of this as well?" the brunette waitress pressed. "I am," Delia confessed, "But someone has to lead the way otherwise we'll never find our way back home." Kayla was stunned by Delia's recent behavior. She had never seen this side before during the brief moments the light blue haired girl visited her family's café. She was always quiet and following what others ask, but now here she is trying to lead her to safety.

Delia was now responsible for Kayla's safety and her own to find a way back to their own world. It wasn't easy to be the leader but someone has to do it. If she was the only one with enough bravery in her shy and quiet demeanor, she'll do it. Even if it might lead to both of them getting killed by dark unknown forces. Normally they would call for help but since there's no signal in this world, they are on there own.

Delia tightens her grip on Kayla's arm as they go past the Tree House Commune sign. As the sign dictates the trees had houses that were built in order to go with the shape of the trees. All of them were uniquely designed by innovative architects. For example, one was shaped like an acorn with stairs spiraling around it. Another was a tubularly shaped house out of glass in which you can see the entire interior.

Kayla was amazed by the craft of each treehouse, but Delia was more focused on looking for one that can hide in, something not too small or transparent. Her eyes light up when she saw a treehouse that fit her needs. It was hidden by the shrubbery and vines but the structure was still visible. They head to the hidden house and to their luck it was unlocked. Both girls go inside and Delia locks the door behind her. Delia then uses some of the furniture such as a dresser and some chairs to block the door and locks the windows and all other doors so nothing or no one gets in. "We're safe," Delia said. "Yeah but for how long?" Kayla said with immense worry.

Outside the treehouse, a young girl was watching with intent. She has maroon hair with two bangs curving out, fair skin, and olive green eyes. She wore a white T-shirt with pale blue sleeves and a pink collar, a knee-length light blue skirt and a pink seam at the bottom, pink and white shoes. "Those girls, they haven't been taken? Then that means they must have that power, but I must hurry before they come for them." She hugs her goldfish plush doll close to her, "Oh, Raheem, I have been only watching those that came her by bad luck and they were all taken away but maybe this time I will offer help." She then teleports inside the house and behind the girls.

Kayla and Delia turn around and see the mysterious girl. "Hey, how did you get here?" Kayla demanded. "Who are you?" Delia asked. The girl hugs Raheen close to her chest as she looks at the two girls' reactions. The brunette was apprehensive and on guard but the light blue haired girl was calm and curious about her. "What is your name?" The maroon haired girl asked. "Kayla Kissaten," Kayla answered. "Delia Rose," Delia adds. "My name is Sari," the mysterious girl replied, "I was transported here just like you. I saw many others before you, taken by them." Kayla was anxious, "Wait there were other but who took them away?" "The Erebus's Underlings," Sari answered, "They are the ones that live and thrive in this dark dystopia as well as those that follow Erebus's rule, his followers." "The Erebus Underlings and the Erebus Followers?" Delia grasped, "Don't tell me from your Dueling Fairy Tale Book?" "Correct," Sari nodded, "Erebus has been gathering an army for many years waiting for the moment to strike and eradicate humanity for good." Kayla was confused about Erebus's motive, "Why would this being want to kill all human beings?" "Because Erebus is us," Delia answered. The waitress was baffled by this, how did humanity create this thing? "That is correct, Delia," Sari said, "Erebus was created by the darkness of humans. He was born due to the creation of negative emotion. Overtime for thousands of years, he slowly formed and became a monstrous beast bent on killing humanity." "You're lying I don't want to kill anyone!" Kayla argued. "I know you don't," Sari said, "But the collective negative energy from humanity was the cause of his birth. However, there is hope." "Hope?" Kayla replied. "The Tag Force created by two humans," Delia said, "They decide to use their hope to combat Erebus. When there is despair, there is hope." "That is correct, Delia," Sari said, "Anything created by humans will be destroyed by humans." "Is this our fate to create and destroy?" Delia muttered. Sari smiles a little to ease the duo pigtailed girl, "I'm not sure if is the fate for every human since you are all unique yet you all work together as a team. Delia, you shouldn't worry too much as you should enjoy your mortal life even if it might be short."

Delia smiles back at Sari's encouraging words. 'Aquarius is this why you love humanity so much? Is it because they have the power to change despite being imperfect?'

Kayla shivers from the high tension and uneasy atmosphere, "Sari, is there any way for us to go back home?" Sari looks down in doubt and uncertainty, "There is one way but I'm afraid that it will put your lives at risk." "I don't care," Kayla said indicatively, "Ever since we came to this dark world, I was scared and confused about the whole thing. But Delia shows me that you must be brave even if you're normally not." Delia's eyes widen after Kayla's statement, "Kayla." Sari smiles at the girl's determination to escape, "Alright then, there is a safe area but it is on the other side of the town. But be careful I believe the Underlings are on our tail."

Delia and Kayla exchanged worried glances before turning to Sari. "Alright Sari, we'll follow your lead." Sari smiles at Delia's willing to trust her. Kayla's stomach starts to rumble, "Oh man, this is the worst time to get hungry. It's close to dinner and there's nothing to eat!" Delia takes out a plastic bag which contains the Leche Flan dessert. "Oh right, the dessert you purchased," Kayla points out, "We can eat that." Luckily for the girls, there was a kitchen and cutlery to eat. Delia opens the containing the dessert and cuts into little pieces. Sari was curious at the egg-shaped dessert in front of it. "What is this?" she asked. "Oh that's Leche Flan," Kayla explained, "It's an easy-to-make, popular dessert. It's one of Delia's favorite." Sari looks and sees Delia happily eating it. "So Sari, how did you end up here?" Kayla asked as she gets her piece. Sari was unsure about eating some but Delia already gives her a piece. "Uh, thank you," the maroon girl said after Delia's kindness. "Come on try some," Delia encouraged. Sari was hesitant but tried some due to Delia's insistence, "Wow, it's delicious! I can see why you like it so much!"

After finishing her bite, she answers Kayla's previous answer, "I came here when the disappearances started happening a few months ago. The Erebus Underlings will target anyone that is a Convener, a Duelist, or both. When your shadow starts to flicker that means that you are the target. Once dusk hits, that victim is taken here and hunted by the others." "So you mean that those that end up here are instantly captured," Kayla grasped. "Not exactly," Sari said, "For some reason, you two weren't captured. If you were to end up here, the Underlings would have gotten you already." "So we're lucky?" Kayla said with relief. "That's when it hit me, you two might have some 'special' abilities." "Abilities?" Delia said confused, "Like what kind?" Sari looks at the light blue haired girl, she notices Delia's necklace flicker for a moment and then a purple aura starts to gather around her.

"The ability to house a Duel Spirit," Sari replied. "A Duel Spirit?" Kayla said confused. "Yes, a Duel Spirit is a spirit inside of a Duel Monster Card," Sari explained. "Wait, so Duel Monster Cards have spirits inside of them?" Kayla grasped. "Well, yes but only a select few have spirits inside of them," Sari elaborated, "however a person can have a Duel Spirit inside of themselves." Kayla was now baffled, "Wait someone can hold a Duel Spirit inside of themselves?" "That's right," Sari said, "And I believe your friend, Delia might have one inside of her." Delia blinks in confusion after Sari's explanation. "Wait, Delia has a duel spirit inside of her?" Kayla said, "How is that possible? I mean she is a convener but she doesn't have the ability to summon duel monsters."

"Maybe it's because the ability hasn't awakened yet," Sari explained, "She probably didn't have it yet because her convener abilities haven't been fully tapped in." "But how do I summon a duel monster?" Delia asked, "It would be really handy in this world." "You will know when your duel spirit calls to you," Sari said. Delia was confused by Sari's statement. When does her Duel Spirit call to her? When would that time be? She hopes that it was soon.

Sari gets up from her sitting position, "I'm going to see if the coast is clear." She goes to one of the locked windows and sees a dark creature with no distinguishing features except for its glowing yellow eyes. "Bad news, it looks like there's an Erebus Underling nearby." Kayla and Delia tense up, the hunt for them has begun. "Looks like we're staying for the night," Delia said. "That would be wise," Sari said, "Let's go some shut eye." "Wait! Shouldn't someone stay up to keep watch?" Kayla suggested. "Don't worry, I'll add some symbols around the house so that the Underlings will not go inside this place," Sari assured. With a flick of her wrist, she has a bottle of what appears to be glittering, light blue paint and some herbs. Kayla and Delia were intrigued by how effortlessly Sari manages to poof things out of thin air. "Hey, Delia do you think Sari is a convener?" Kayla asked in curiosity. "She could be," Delia noted.

Night had fallen in the dark version of Vitalité City, the three girls decide to sleep in the same bedroom for protection. Kayla was already asleep under the covers of the bed but Delia and Sari were still up. "So are you staying up as well?" Sari asked. Delia nods in agreement and looks back at Kayla's sleeping form. "Don't worry, your friend is safe," Sari assured. "Is there a way for my Duel Spirit to awaken?" Delia asked. "Why yes," Sari said, "But you must be patient, once your Duel Spirit starts calling to you. It will take some time." Delia sighs in disappointment, this is as straightforward as Sari was going to get. Guess there was no choice but to wait.

Delia yawns and Sari tells her that she get some sleep. She nods in silent agreement as she joins Kayla in bed. Sari smiles as she gets up and teleports away to her next location.

* * *

 **'Delia... Delia...'**

Her grey eyes shot open as she sat up from the bed. "Delia?" Kayla said as she rubs her eyes to get rid of sleep, "Did you have a bad dream?" She turns and sees that her action woke the brunette waitress up. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" Delia asked. 'Who or what was calling me?'

"What time is it?" Kayla said as she gets out of bed groggily. "It's still dark out? No wait, I think the sky brighten up a bit. That means that there is some passage of time here." Delia notices that Sari was missing, "Sari? Where are you?" "Don't tell me she abandoned us, great..." Kayla hugs herself in huge worry and distress. "Sari, won't abandon us," Delia rationalized, "She probably looking for help." "Help? You mean there are others like us?" Kayla asked, "I hope she comes back soon."

Growl! The girls jump at the sound of the inhumane growl. "What was that?" Kayla shivered. "An Underling?" Delia guessed, "It's alright, Sari put protection around the treehouse so anything or anyone influenced by Erebus could get in." They look out the bedroom window and saw another creature with glowing yellow eyes looking up. "Oh no, they found us!" Kayla asked, "We have to get out of here!" She bolts out of the bedroom and goes out the back door. "Kayla!" Delia cried as she goes after her.


	4. Chapter 3: Awaken! Duel Spirits!

**Duel Monster Spirits were the most fascinating creatures that I have ever seen. When I was on Earth with Luminas and her brother, we encountered one. We were fascinated and followed one of them to a village in which we saw hundreds of them. We saw that people even summon Duel Monsters from their chest.**

 **They were called the Duel Spirit Possessors, a different type of Convenor. We didn't know there were other types, the only the ones that can control the elements. We decide to stay here to learn more about their powers. During our time there we learned more about Spirit Energy and that each one is more with different amounts of it. However, Spirit Energy can be harnessed and that even a non-Convener can become one with enough training.**

 **After we left the village we learn more about the different type of conveners.**

 **\- Thoth's Journal Entry - Tetra**

* * *

Sari teleports in front of a broken highway. She kneels down in exhaustion. "Oh boy, that took a lot out of me," she muttered, "I wonder if the girls are alright? I hope nothing bad happens to them. I should find a place to recover." She strolls down to the downtown area, normally this was a popular place in which thousands of people(both residents and tourists) in which thousands of people gather to see the beautifully crafted structures, shop at their malls, and eat at their restaurants. However, due to the influence of Erebus, this place was a hollow shell of its' former self. "So this place was called Vitalité City? Looks like Erebus made an empty copy of it probably to lure victims to a false sense of security." She examines the wreckage more closely, lamenting at the difference between the city of energy and color and a city full of emptiness.

She looks up and sees a teenage boy wandering around and avoiding the scattered debris. He had a sleeveless, blue hoodie jacket with the hood over his head, a black tank top with an upside golden triangle shirt imprinted on it, black bracelets with light blue stripes on it, blue jeans with two dark blue belts around his waist, and blue and white shoes with two black straps and soles. He was carrying a handbag that indigo and black in color. Sari was curious, did he end up here by accident as well? The boy looks up at Sari and she got a better look at his face. He had big violet eyes and blond bangs peaking from the hood, but Sari could tell that his hair was black with magenta outlines. There was also a choker with a buckle around his neck.

"Are you looking for help?" Sari asked.

"Who are you?" the blue-clothed boy asked.

"My name is Sari," Sari introduced, "And yours is?"

"Mutou Yugi," the boy replied, "Nice to meet you."

* * *

A motorcycle roars past the desolate landscape, the driver was a 16-year-old boy that was looking around the scenery. He had short black hair, grey eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a maroon vest with black stripes and short sleeves with pale blue shoulder pads over a white T-shirt with the capital E on the chest, a brown bet with a grey buckle around his waist, blue jeans, and white boots with black cuffs and soles and pale blue gems on the ankles. His additional accessories were a red bandana around his neck, black armlets and red, white, a pale blue gloves with black cuffs. He had on his maroon helmet with red, white, and blue jagged line patterns as protection.

"Man, what happened to Vitalité City? It's like the aftermath of a war zone!" He stops at a broken down gas station and looks around. "Just what the hell is going on?" He scratches his head in frustration, "I just came back from a friend's and was greeted with this. I mean what the hell? I'm missing a lot!"

In a nearby dark alley, a young girl was peeking out with curiosity and apprehension. She has black and lime green hair tied into pigtails with yellow hair ties, amber eyes, and fair skin. She wore a dark blue necktie, a yellow hoodie jacket with the letters T and D on the right side over a white T-shirt, jeans shorts with a dark blue, studded belt around the waist, over-the-knee white socks with a black stripe, and blue shoes with black soles. 'What is this boy doing here?' she mentally thought, 'Is he a victim too?' She gets out from her hiding place and approaches the biker boy.

The biker boy takes off his helmet to reveal that he wore a white hair clip shaped into the letter E. He looks up and sees the uniquely colored girl approach her. "Um hello," he said. The girl quickly hides behind another alley closer to the gas station. Come on, I won't bite," the biker boy assured. The girl with yellow jacket peeks out from the alley, "Are you here by accident?" The biker boy sheepishly scratches the back of his head due to the distance of the awkward conversation. "Well yeah, I came back from a friend's place and was greeted by a destroyed version of my home." "Well that makes sense," the girl said, "So what's your name?" "The name's Eric," Eric replied. "Oh, then my name is Terra D." the girl answered. "You a ride? Eric gestured towards his mechanical vehicle, "My bike will give us less time to look around the city." "Yeah, but do you have a spare helmet?" Terra D. asked. "Yup, here it's your size," Eric tosses a pink and blue helmet to the black and light green colored hair girl. She puts it on and sits behind Eric. He revs up his motorcycle as they drive across the empty streets.

It had been a few minutes since their drive but there was no one in sit. "Hey, Eric, I don't see anyone," Terra D. said. "Yeah, that what I thought this isn't Vitalité City anymore," Eric said. 'Just what's going on here?'

 **Eric... Eric...**

Eric suddenly pus the heels of his hand on his forehead on the gist of having a headache. "You okay?" Terra D. asked, "It looks like you got a headache, so do you want to pull over?" "No, I'm fine," Eric assured, "It's passed now." 'What was that earlier ago, who or what was calling me?'

* * *

"Kayla, wait!" Delia cried. Both girls stop to catch their breath. "Why did you run away?" she adds once she has enough oxygen to breathe. "To get away from the Erebus Underlings, why else?" Kayla replied, "They were at our spot, we had to get out!" "But Sari protected the place with her magic," Delia protested, "If you haven't left in a panic, Sari would be here with help and we would find a way back home!" "Why do you care about Sari anyway?" Kayla asked, "She's a stranger yet you easily trust her." Delia was taken aback by Kayla's comment and aversion from the question. The waitress was right, Sari was a stranger when they were sent to this strange world. "Is that it?" Delia asked. "Well, yeah," Kayla said, "I mean you had some apprehension when we first met but overtime you warm up to me. But when we met Sari, you instantly trust her." "I know that I have some trust issues, but Kayla we're in a different world," Delia explained, "We need to find like-minded people to escape." "I'm just so frightened and confused about everything lately," Kayla confessed, "I don't know how this world works and I just want to go home." Delia was worried about the brunette's distress, she wonders if her irrational actions was a case of fight or flight. She realizes that she not everyone is mentally sharp or adaptable to survive in a post-apocalyptic world.

She turns and sees that they were in the downtown area or what was left of it, the shops were vacant and the windows were broken. Delia and Kayla recognize this place as the Color Plaza, this is where most of the locals especially artists come to express and show their art to the public. However, this mirror version was devoid and colorless. "Looks like we wander into the Color Plaza," Kayla noted, "I guess you're right about the Erebus and Tag Force legend." Delia looks at Kayla with a confused look, "During the few brief exchanges, I always thought you as the silent, quiet girl happily reading your manga books."

Delia blinks as she remembers the first time she met Kayla and her younger sister, Karen. It was one summer morning when she saw her favorite dessert at their family café's display window. The girls gave warm smiles to her but she knows it was their job to keep the customer satisfied. However, once she settled down into one of the tables and happily eats her dessert, Kayla notices that Delia has a deck with her. Kayla was interested and asked Delia if she was into the game of Duel Monsters. Delia says yes and both girls talk about the Duel Monsters game in general. The light blue haired girl gave her honest game on how Duel Monsters is a simple yet complex game. Kayla smiles and is happy that someone her age likes playing the game. Delia wonders if that conversation sparks Kayla interest to play the game.

"After that first meeting, that got me the extensive to learn the game on my own and even duel with kids that come here," Kayla explained, "I wanted to duel you once I had a good grasp of the game but I never got the chance until yesterday. So thanks." "You're welcome," Delia said with a small smile. "When we get home, I'll challenge you again!" Kayla declared.

Delia froze there was an Erebus Underling behind her. Kayla screams as the dark creature opens its mouth to get a bite. Delia quickly grabs the waitress before it chomps her. Kayla was in understandable shock as Delia grabs her arm and quickly runs away from the monster.

 **Delia... Delia...**

'That voice again?' Delia thought, 'Who are you?' "Delia!" Kayla screeched. Delia turns around and sees the dark monster charging towards them.

'Please whoever you are, help us get out of this mess!' Delia mentally pleaded.

 **I am the Duel Spirit inside of you. If you want help, I will guide you and your friend to safety.**

'Please my Duel Spirit guide me,' Delia pleaded.

 **Go left.**

Delia and Kayla go to the left when the Underling was about to bite them. It accidentally took a chomp of the concrete street and left behind a huge hole. It spits the chunk of concrete and goes after them. The girls are still running as the dark creature is still hot on their trail.

 **Go right.**

The girls turn right which leads to a narrow alleyway. The monster slams itself carelessly against a nearby building. It growls in frustration and sticks his head out to capture the girls only its head got stuck. "Are we safe?" Kayla asked. The monster trashes around in order to free its head from the enclosed space. "Not yet," Delia commented.

 **Behind you is a hole that will lead to a hidden pathway. Now go!**

Delia looks behind and sees an opening in the floor. "Kayla!" she cried, "There's an opening big enough for use to escape." The hole was about 3-4 feet in diameter, it was big enough for Delia and Kayla to crawl through. The Underling roars in defeat and utter frustration as its prey escaped.

"That was close," Kyla breathes in relief, "I didn't think you hat that in you. Finding hidden pathways to get away from the beast." Delia was unsure to tell Kayla that there was a Duel Spirit inside of her that was guiding her to safety. The rest of the way was silent as Delia pushes away a piece of cardboard that was blocking a pathway. The two girls crawl out and see that it was an entrance to a highway. "A highway? Do you think we would find anyone there?" Kayla asked. "Maybe but we better hurry, more of those creatures would be after us," Delia added. Kayla nods in agreement and the two girls run towards the highway.

* * *

The mysterious brunette with goggles was looking around the city probably to find the girl she saw yesterday. "This is the first time I've seen you lost in thought Tsuki." The brunette girl turned around and sees a brunette boy wearing a red cap with blue lens googles was looking at her with a stern look.

His clothes were an open red jacket with silver shoulder pads over a black sleeveless shirt, a necklace with three gold bars around his neck, a brown belt in which a deck holster was attached to his left hip, dark blue jeans, brown boots with red gems on the ankles.

"Kuoni," she addresses the goggled boy. "Did you find someone?" Kuoni asked. "I did it was a girl with light blue hair and a star necklace around her neck," Tsuki replied, "I managed to get her name, it was Delia." "Wait you mean you didn't help her?" Kuoni asked, "Oh great, that means that the Erebus Underlings already got her. Another fuck-up on your part." "Wait, I don't think she captured," Tsuki declared. "What do you mean that she isn't captured?" Kuoni asked. "There is still a chance that we can rescue her," Tsuki said. "Alright, Tsuki," Kuoni said, "Let's go find her."

"Any word from Terra?" Tsuki asked. "No, but considering her clairvoyance she will be fine," Kuoni assured, "You know how many times her ability has helped her avoid capture." "Let's hope so," Tsuki muttered, "Let's go."

In a split second, the two teenagers teleported away in a flurry of red and blue magic dust.

Eric and Terra D. streamlined across the highway when they saw Delia and Kayla. "Delia!" Eric cried. Delia looks up and recognizes the driver. "Eric?" Eric stops his bike in front of Delia and Kayla. "Delia, little sis, oh I miss you so much!" Eric cried as he puts her in a headlock. Delia muffled her brother to stop it as he was ruffling her hair. "Sister?" Kayla and Terra D. said baffled. "Yup, Delia here is my younger sister," Eric explained, "You know Delia sometimes I think that the topic of us being siblings is taboo or something?" Delia scowls at Eric, she wishes she could bond with her brother, but the problem was Eric was such a stubborn person. He was always is chasing whatever was cool to him.

"Eric, when did you come to this strange world?" Delia asked "I think I came here by mistake yesterday," Eric replied. "So that means that you came sometime after Delia and I did," Kayla deducted. "So since we're all gathered we have to go to Picses Watchtower." "The Picses Watchtower?" Delia repeated. "Never heard of it," Kayla adds. "Of course you didn't hear about it in your world because the watchtower was created by me and two other friends," Terra D. explained. "What are their names?" Delia asked. "Tsuki Sui and Kuoni," Terra D. replied, "They're conveners that can teleport at will." Delia remembers the blue-eyed girl that suddenly vanished away, 'So that girl really was a convener." "So wait, there are different types of conveners?" Kayla asked. "Didn't Delia tell you?" Eric asked. "Well, yeah she mentioned it briefly but she didn't go into specifics," Kayla answered. "Well, I don't blame her the whole convener is pretty complicated," Eric said. Kayla was interested in that, "Really? I didn't know it was that complex." "It's true, the Conveners are actually separated into the three classes, I should know because I'm one myself," Terra D. said. "Really what class are you?" Kayla asked. "I'm a Class 2, a clairvoyant." Terra D. replied. Delia was surprised that those existed.

She then remembers Sari, she was probably looking for her and Kayla. "Sari, we have to go back to Topiary Park! Sari went to go find help. If she found out that we left, she'll be really worried."

"Oh, right," Kayla said, "We have to go back." "Get on then!" Eric said pointing the empty seat behind him. "Wait, Eric," Delia said, "There's room for only two people and since you're occupying it, only one person could fit in it." "I'll take Kayla with me," Terra D. said, "Don't worry she's in safe hands. My clairvoyance will keep us out of trouble, now make sure you don't run off alright?" "I'll be good," Kayla said. "It's settled then Delia you come with me and Kayla will go with Terra D." Eric gives a thumbs up to the two girls. Delia hops at the back of Eric's motorcycle. After putting on her helmet, Eric revs up his motorcycle and dashes away leaving the two girls to their own devices.

"Come on, Kayla let's go!" Terra piped. "Terra, there you are!" Tsuki said. The two girls whirled around and see Tsuki and Kuoni. Kayla was startled by their sudden appearance, how did these people get here? "Tsuki and Kuoni!" Terra D. addresses. "These are your friends?" Kayla asked. "Yes," Terra D, "There are the people that helped me build the Pisces Tower." "Nice to meet you!" Tsuki greeted, "Say your name is Delia right?" "Delia? No, my name is Kayla," the waitress corrected, "Delia just left with her brother, Eric." "Really?" Then I just miss her," Tsuki pouted. "Wait how do you know Delia?" Kayla asked. "She was the one I saw when you were at that broken down café," Tsuki said. "Really," Kayla was incredulous about the situation Tsuki presented.

"Anyway, we have to go back to Topiary Park as Delia said a girl named Sari is waiting for them," Kayla said. "Sari?" Tsuki replied, "Never heard of her." "No time," Kayla said, "We have to go back." "Alright, Kayla, stay where you are," Terra D. said, "Tsuki and Kuoni are going to transfer us there." Kayla was confused by Terra D.'s wording until she felt herself being transported away.

* * *

Delia and Eric were streamlining down the roads of their home city still surveying the broken remains. "Hard to believe this is not our home," Eric commented, "It looks a lot like it but it's not. Just what happened here?" Delia looks down in worry, should she tell him about how she and Kayla escape from an Erebus Underling by listening to her inner Duel Spirit inside. She was considering keeping it quiet but giving the circumstances, she decides to come clean to bond with Eric. "Hey Eric," Delia stuttered. "Hmmm? Something wrong Delia," Eric said. Delia tells him about what happened when she and Kayla came to his world. They found shelter at Topiary Park, how they met Sari, Kayla running away due to the fear of being captured by the Erebus Underlings, getting chased by one but were saved by a hidden voice her head. The last words that Delia said caught Eric's attention, "A voice in your head? Now that you mention it, I heard a similar voice in my heard earlier. So I wasn't the only one going crazy."

 **Delia...**

 **Eric...**

Both Rose siblings tense after the voices. "You heard that?" Eric asked. Delia nods in confirmation. "Just what are they?" Eric said as he and his sister drives the rest of the trip to Topiary Park.

They arrive at the location and Eric already knows that it's not the same one.

A bright flash suddenly appears in front of them and when it dims Terra D. and Kayla were here as well as two newcomers. "Hey, who are those new buddies of yours?" Eric asked. "Oh, this is Kuoni and Tsuki Sui," Terra D. introduced. "Nice to meet you!" Tsuki greeted, "So you're Delia right?" "You're the one I saw back at the destroyed café, right?" Delia asked. "Yeah, that's me, sorry I didn't save you and your friend earlier," Tsuki apologizes. "It's alright, you were probably wary of us," Delia said defending Tsuki's action. Kuoni raises an eyebrow at Delia's speech, did she does defend Tsuki's inaction?

"We should go back to the shelter," Kayla points out, "Sari is probably waiting for us."

Delia and Kayla were leading the way with Eric at the back pushing his motorcycle to keep up the pace with the others. The group stops at the vine-covered treehouse. "Is this your shelter?" Tsuki asked. "Yes, this was the safest one," Delia replied. The light blue haired girl leads them to the back door since the front door was barricaded. Kuoni, Tsuki, and Terra D. notice that the rooms were covered with weird Greek symbols and herbs. "A protection field," Kuoni commented. "Wait, you know what all those symbols are?" Eric asked. "Of course," Tsuki replied, "In Ancient Greek times, people would use herbs and symbols in their homes to keep evil at bay."

"Sari? Are you here?" Kayla called. Sari's voice responds to Kayla's call, Delia recognizes it was from the bedroom. "She's here," Kayla informed. Everyone moves to the bedroom and notices another guest was with her. "Sari, you're safe!" Delia said with relief. "Where were you tow?" Sari said with a stern voice. "Sorry, Sari," Kayla apologized, "It was my fault, I was scared and ran off. Delia followed after me because she was worried about me." Delia smiles at Kayla's honesty. "Well, I'm glad you realize your own faults," Sari said, "Anyway our guest here is Yugi Mutou." Yugi looks up with a bright smile. "Yugi? As in Mutou Yugi?" Tsuki squealed in excitement as she runs up to the Legendary Duelist, "I'm a huge fan of you! Your level up monsters like Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman were so awesome!" Yugi blushes at the praise Tsuki was giving him. "Gee, I'm flattered by your praise, I didn't know you like my deck so much." Kuoni informs the group, "Now that everyone is here, we need to go to Pisces Watchtower."

"Wait, can we take this outside?" Eric asked, "Because my motorcycle is outside and I don't want to leave it." Everyone just gave Eric disappointed looks. "Alright, we'll do it outside," Kuoni said, "But if we get ambushed by Erebus's Underlings, you're fighting them."

Delia opens the back door and looks around to see if there are any dark creatures lurking. She then signals the group that the coast was clear and exists the treehouse along with the others.

"Alright everyone, Kuoni an I will now transport all of you to Pisces Watchtower," Tsuki said, "Now please stay still or you'll get left behind." Everyone watches as Tsuki and Kuoni begin to glow. Tsuki was glowing a pure blue while Kuoni was a solid red. In a few seconds, the whole group including Eric's bike in a flurry of sparkles.

 **\- Pisces Watchtower -**

The watchtower was made out of scrap metal and glass from the destroyed city. It was at least four or five stories high. At the very top was the base in which Kuoni, Tsuki, and Terra D. would scout the entire city look for Erebus Underlings and Followers and the people that come here by accident, below it was a spiral staircase which was three or four stories high.

The top of the watchtower was building similar to the treehouse with the walls out of steel. There was regular windows and sliding window doors. A string of lights was hung on the walls to give the area more light. There were some machines attached to the wall that displayed the entire city. On the left was a desk with a table light with scattered papers and on the right was a corkboard with different pictures of the city and dates. The walls were lined with the artwork of Pisces and a miniature marble statue with two fishes pointing in opposite directions was on the opposite side of the room. The walls were decorated with herbs and artwork of Pisces with two fishes creating a circle. Delia recognizes the similarity that Sari did back at the treehouse.

"This is pretty cool," Eric said looking around the place. "Yes, this our HQ," Kuoni explained, "This is where we track where the victims are and the sightings and attacks of the Erebus Underlings and Followers." Delia looks at the corkboard and saw dots on the map. Most were spread out meaning the attacks seem random, but some were in cluster meaning that the attacks were common there. "So you're trying to find a pattern?"

"Yes," Terra D. nodded in confirmation, "So far most of the victims and the Erebus Underlings occurrences are those that are heavily populated back in your world." "So if this isn't Vitalité City, then what is it then?" Kayla asked. "We'll call it the Vide Ruins," Kuoni said, "A contrast to your home city." "Vide Ruins?" Delia replied, "So a city destroyed by Erebus and left with nothing by emptiness and despair." "Correct," Kuoni said, "And Sari, I have a question. Back at the treehouse, I recognize that you use the same techniques, Tsuki, Terra, and I use to protect our watchtower from the Erebus Underlings." Sari clears her throat before explaining herself, "Well I've researching Greek mythology and how they use herbs and other methods to protect themselves from evil spirits. Since Erebus is malicious anytime any of his underlings or followers are nearby they won't come near places that have spiritual protection." "Well, that makes a good point," Tsuki added. Delia ponders if they should ask Sari on how long she was practicing it as she looks to be about the same age as the rest of the group.

"Tsuki-chan, Kuoni-kun, ad Terra-chan, how do we get back to our world?" Yugi asked. "Kunoi and Tsuki will do that," Terra D. said, "We didn't do it earlier because we had to make sure we didn't leave anyone behind." "Alright, then let's do it," Kuoni and Tsuki send us back!" Eric said.

ROAR! Everyone froze as they heard that massive roar. Delia recognizes it as the same one when she and Kayla first arrived in this dark realm. "Delia isn't that the same roar we heard yesterday?" Kayla points out. "Oh no, that's a big one cried. Beep! Beep! The red-capped boy rushes toward the machine and recognizes it was an Erebus Underling. However, to everyone's shock, it was the shape of a Duel Monster. Eric recognizes it as Alexandrite Dragon. He takes the card from his deck compares it to the one onscreen. It was an exact copy. "Oh no, it's coming this way!" Terra D. cried, "What do we do?" The screen also shows an army of smaller Underlings following behind it, "Great reinforcements." "Looks like we have no choice. We have to fight," Kuoni said. "What!" Kayla exclaimed, "We can't fight! That dragon is huge and have you seen the army!" "Not if we have weapons," Tsuki said. The blue-capped girl goes to a cabinet that was in which the Pisces marble statue was perched on.

She then goes and chooses three weapons that would fit and benefit the newcomers. She gives Eric a pocket knife with a slick black blade and a red handle, Kayla was given a crossbow with a big that contains extra arrows, and Delia's was a small white handgun with a blue nuzzle and encrusted with blue stars. "Hey, how come Delia gets a gun and I get a lousy knife?" Eric complained. "I believe this weapon is best suited for your sister because she doesn't seem much as a fighter," Tsuki explained, "But you, your stature and headstrong yet stubborn demeanor is suited for combat." "I'm not sure if we should fight," Kayla doubted, "Wouldn't be easier to just send us back." "We would but we need some help in taking down this monster and its army," Tsuki explained, "You won't need combat skill with those long ranged weapons." "Wait, what about Sari-chan and I?" Yugi asked. "Oh that well, I looked through the weapons cabinet but I didn't see any weapons that fit your style," Tsuki said scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "So we have to stay here and protect the base?" Sari asked. "Don't worry, I'm staying here to support others," Terra D. said. "No, I'm going down to help you all," Yugi declared. "But Yugi, you don't have a weapon to protect yourself with," Sari argued. Yugi clutches his bag in frustration, "I might not have a weapon to fight or defend myself against but I have my Duel Disk and my deck with me." He takes out his duel disk and inserts one of his decks into the deck slot. "So you'll be dueling?" Sari asked. "Well the Erebus Underlings resemble duel monster right then maybe our cards could protect us," Yugi explained. "But you're not a convener right?" Sari asked. "You don't have to," Kuoni said, "When me, Tsuki, and Terra first arrive here we notice that the Duel Monsters can be summoned here regardless if you're a convener or not." "Alright then, everyone gets your weapons and/or decks ready, cause we're going to kick some major Erebus Underling asses!" Tsuki declared as she raises her right arm up. Everyone agreed as they head to battle.

* * *

Inside a dark room, there was nothing but a woman that was about twenty-three years old with shoulder-length lavender hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black trench coat to over her lavender sleeveless shirt with an indigo skirt, and blue pump heels. Her additional accessory were black square rimmed glasses. She was looking at the screen which was showing a group of teenagers fighting the Underlings.

"My, what interesting specimens, normally they would be captured by my Underlings but here they are fighting like their lives depending on them."

"Lavender-sama, I come here with news on the subjects."

The 23-year-old woman, Lavender looks up at the owner of the voice. "Scarlet, how are the subjects?"

Scarlet had shoulder length, solid red hair with a light blue hair accessory, dark blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a black midriff with dark blue sleeves with belts on it, black skirt, black fishnet stocking, and matching boots. "The subjects are not ready yet, the copies still have some problems."

"Problems?" Lavender blinked in confusion, "Let me guess motor problems, mediocre dueling skills, and trouble following orders?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Scarlet said, "All those problems you've listed have been seen in all of the copies."

Lavender huffs in disappointment, "Oh come on! How hard is it to copy the abilities of a few duelists and conveners? I thought drenching those subjects in darkness would create perfect copies. Since we can't use mind control on them due to having strong spirits then tying them up and creating copies of them would be the next best thing. However, our method isn't perfect. Some have managed to escape our grasp but how?"

Beep! Beep! Lavender hears an incoming call as another screen pops up on the bottom left of the screen. It shows a man with blond hair with lavender trimmings and green eyes. "Paradox, how's A.R.R.O.W doing?" Lavender addressed the young man by. "His vitals are all stable, Lavender-sama," Paradox said. "Excellent," Lavender said, "Soon A.R.R.O.W. will be our spear for our Dark Copy Army to kill all of humanity. Once A.R.R.O.W. has fully awakened make sure you give him his daily dueling lessons." "Of course by your command," Paradox bows as the transmission is cut.

Paradox wears a lab coat over his maroon shirt, black pants, and brown dress shoes. His laboratory was styled in a similar fashion of a Sci-Fi film. The room was dimly lit with medicinal equipment, test tubes, and cabinets with different types of medicines. He walks to an examination table where a boy in his adolescence was sleeping. He wore a lavender medical gown with numbers imprinted on the right side.

"Yumi, you are a miracle in terms of medical science," Paradox mumbles as he addresses the sleeping boy by his true name, "you are the 1,032nd artificial human we have created, but the first one to successfully live towards early adolescence. However, your heart is weak and thus we must monitor it closely. But you have a strong spirit, so strong that you were able to live for this long."

"Humanity, you have been persistent for so long. Every time, six times in total, I destroy you come back even stronger," Lavender mutters. Scarlet knows that it wasn't Lavender's voice but Erebus, the dark god from humanity's evils, "But this time I will destroy you for good as the gods themselves have given you one last chance. If humanity destroys themselves one more time then they will create a world without you."

Lavender then looks up and notices two people on screen. Her eyes narrow in suspension and she manipulates the screen showing close up shots of Delia and Yugi. "Those two look familiar? Where have I seen them before? Must be my imagination but I should keep an eye on those two."

* * *

Delia raises her gun at one of the Erebus Underlings, her eyes keen on the target. She pulls the trigger and the dark creature was down in a few seconds. She looks back at the other combatants. Kayla was trying to find a weak spot in the Underling she was in a confrontation with. She fires another arrow and the Underling roars in pain but it wasn't down. Kayla sweats as it wasn't down, she runs away before the dark creature could recover. However, Kayla manages to injure Underling Scapeghosts.

Eric rushes towards some Underlings using his pocket knife. As he slices the skin of one of them, black sludge spills out. They roar in pain after each slice. "They sure are stubborn," Eric said, "Why won't they did?" "They don't," Kuoni replied. Eric turns around and sees Kuoni kicking some Underling Skull Servants. "The Underlings in this world can't be killed just injured." "What? So we're just injuring them?" Eric said. Delia looks back at the Underling she recently shot, it was down but it was a matter of time before it gets up again.

"So now what?" Kayla asked, "We can't kill them?" "No, but we have to injure most of their army so they will make a retreat," Kuoni said, "That's what we hope for."

 **Delia...**

 **Eric...**

Delia and Eric froze when they heard those voices.

"That voice," Eric said.

'Duel Spirit, I need your help again.' Delia mentally pleaded.

 **You have done well, Delia. Your bravery has been shown beneath your quiet demeanor. It is time for you to awaken.**

Delia realizes what that means before she felt a strong power surging through her.

 **Eric, your headstrong nature and powerful stance has impressed me. Your courage, your bravery, and your sense of justice.**

"Wait who are you?" Eric said.

 **Do you want to protect your friends?**

"Yes, I do, Delia and the others need my help!" Eric asked.

 **Then awaken and I'll come to your aid.**

Eric's eyes widen as he felt a surge power from the inside of him.

Both Delia and Eric screamed as the power overtook their bodies like a coalescing fire. Delia was surrounded by a purple aura while Eric was surging a red aura. The light blue haired girl's eyes were now a cerulean blue and Eric's was now red and transformed into dragon pupils.

Yugi was in the area with his duel disk ready when he heard Delia and Eric's screams. "Delia-chan, Eric-kun!" Yugi cried. He ran to where Delia and Eric were at and saw that they were glowing with ethereal auras.

Kayla, Tsuki, and Kuoni stop fighting and saw them glowing too. 'What are those auras?' Kayla mentally wondered.

Sari feels the surge which caught Terra D's attention. "Something wrong, Sari?" Terra D. asked. "The aura I sense, their Duel Spirits have awakened!" Sari said as she clutches her plush toy. "Duel Spirits?" Terra D. said confused. Sari nods and explains the origin of Duel Spirits. "Whoa, you mean that Duel Spirits came from inside people's own souls and not from Stone Tablets?" Terra D. grasped. Sari nods and told her that she sense two of them in the ruins.

Lavender and Scarlet's interest were caught as they saw Delia and Eric emitting the ethereal auras. "Is that normal?" Scarlet asked. Lavender scowls as she knows that it is. "Their Duel Spirit has awakened." She grits her teeth in frustration. This just makes things more complicated.

The aura surrounding the Rose siblings begin to flare up as something beings to manifest from their aura and take shape. Yugi's eyes widen in shock as he recognizes the monsters that just manifest. It was Black Magician* and Red Eyes Black Dragon! The Rose Siblings smirk as their Duel Spirits rose proudly in the air behind them. The aura then engulfs them as they give them new attires.

Delia wore a purple visor with lavender trimmings. Her hoodie was now purple with shoulder pads and lavender rings on her arms. Her jeans were now black and her shoes were replaced with purple boots with lavender swirls. However, the biggest difference was that her hair was now styled differently. It was three different colors styled similar to Yugi's. Her bangs were the only ones that were light blue, but the rest of her hair was black with lavender outlines. Despite the drastic change, it was still in pigtails.

Eric wore a crown that resembles Red-Eyes Black Dragon's head, his jacket was entirely black with red diamond-shaped shoulder pads. His gloves were replaced with black gauntlets, his jeans and boots were black with red gems on it.

"I am Black Magician! I have studied black magic for thousands of years all the way back in ancient times!"

"I am Red-Eyes Black Dragon! I may not be the strongest but I am brimming with potential!"

"Black Magician and Red Eyes Black Dragon? Kuoni said. "Yugi aren't they Atem Sennen's and Jounouchi Katsuya's Ace Monsters?" Tsuki said in recognition, "Why do Delia and Eric have them?" Yugi wasn't sure either. Kayla then remembers something from Sari. "It's their duel spirits! Sari told me that Delia and Eric are connected to them." "Wait so Delia and Eric have duel spirits inside of them?" Tsuki grasped.

"Delia, use your weapon to attack!" Black Magician instructed. Delia brings out her gun. "No Delia not your gun, your Duel Weapon," the purple-robed magician corrected. Delia was confused, what was a Duel Weapon? And how can she bring it out? "Hold out your hand and it will come to you," Black Magician instructed. Delia brings out her right arm and Black Magician's jade green specter appears.

"Whoa, cool!" Eric said. He then notices that his pocket knife was now a black dagger that had a similar design to the black dragon.

"This is a Duel Weapon," Black Magician explained, "a weapon forged by the bond with your Duel Spirit."

"Okay we got our Duel Weapons out, now what?" Eric asked.

"Now unleash your attack!" Black Magician said, Delia hoists the staff and aims at one of the Underlings. A ball of dark magic fires due to the girl's surprise and in one blast the Underling was killed in one hit. It falls to the ground and explodes into a million pixels.

"Alright then," Eric rushes towards an Erebus Underling that resembles Android - Psycho Shocker. With one slash, the dark creature was killed in one hit. Eric was astonished by how easily killable they are.

"So wait, Delia and Eric are Duel Spirit Possessors?" Tsuki said. "What's a Duel Spirit Possessor?" Yugi asked. "It's when someone has a duel spirit inside of them," Tsuki explained, "apparently they were common back in Ancient Egypt." Yugi heard about them from Atem and Ishizu but didn't know that they still exist today.

Delia and Eric quickly dispose of the Erebus Underlings much to the army's surprise. The remaining ones retreat back since they saw how easily their numbers have fallen. The Erebus Alexandrite Dragon roars. Delia and Eric know they have to get rid of it.

Lavender and Scarlet watch the battle with interest but the purple haired woman was frustrated. Lavender grits her teeth, "My army has fallen with pathetic ease. Now that we know that the Duel Spirits Possessors exist and there are two." Scarlet was unsure if they should rush it as but contacts Paradox about her leader's decision.

"Eric!" Delia said, "We need to work together to defeat the dark creature."

Eric nods in agreement, "So how do we defeat it? Our attacks can't reach the sky!"

Delia uses her Duel Weapon and shoots up to the sky. She fires a few small shots but they all miss. Delia grits her teeth at her bad aim.

"It's alright," Black Magician said as he puts a hand on Delia's shoulder in assurance, "Send me into battle." Delia was worried, if she sends Black Magician into battle then she'll get hurt too. "Don't worry," Black Magician said, "Just send me in."

Eric looks at Red Eyes Black Dragon, it nods its head as it understood the risk. "Alright, then I'll send you Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

Black Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon go in front of Delia and Eric in their battle stances.

"Go Black Magician! Black Magic Attack!" Delia commanded.

"Go Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Black Fire Bullet!" Eric added.

The purple robed magician and black dragon fired together and the Alexandrite Dragon roared as it fell down to the ground after their combined attack. When it touched the ground it exploded into a million pieces.

"Yes, we did it!" Eric said. The rest of the Underlings army retreat after their leader, Erebus Alexandrite Dragon was defeated. "Yeah, you better run!" The elder Rose sibling cried.

"Thank you, Black Magician, Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Delia said.

Both of the Duel Monster smile at Delia's gratitude before they fade away. Delia and Eric return back to normal but something went wrong. They felt like all the energy was drained out of them. Delia fell unconscious while Eric bent down to one knee. Tsuki, Kuoni, Kari, and Yugi went to check if they were alright. "I'm fine," Eric said, "How's Delia." "Looks like she passed out," Tsuki said, "All that fighting must have taken a lot out of her."

After the battle, everyone returns back in the Pisces Watchtower. "That was so amazing!" Tsuki exclaimed, "The way you and Eric manage to awaken Black Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon and then kill several Erebus Underlings in one swoop!" "I know but man! Delia and I are exhausted," Eric groaned. Delia and Eric were plopped up against some beanbag chairs. Eric looks up and notices that Delia was still knocked out. 'Man, I might have done most of the combat but she still got knocked out at the aftermath.'

Yugi takes a closer look at the exhausted Delia. After the Underlings retreat, Delia was in entire different attire while Eric returns to normal. She retained the same hairdo during her Duel Armor form plus a modified wardrobe. Her hoodie jacket now had blue star cufflinks, her belt had a silver buckle with a light blue star design on it and her show had magenta straps on it. Finally, a yellow upside down triangle charm was attached to her blue star necklace. "I'm curious but did Black Magician alter her appearance?" Kayla asked, "Delia doesn't normally wear that style. In fact, she looks like you Yugi-san." Yugi silently agrees as Delia does look like him. In fact, they could be mistaken for siblings.

Sari was also curious about Delia's altered appearance. Kayla decides to bring back to the topic of Tsuki and Kuoni returning them back home. "Hey guys, now that the Underling Invasion is done, can you take return us back to our home. Delia needs some rest plus our families must be really worried about us. Who knows how long we've been gone." "Actually, you were gone for two days, the time here is the same back home," Tsuki informed, "You didn't notice because the place is so grey and dull that it's kind of hard to tell since there's no color here. "Really," Kayla said, "I didn't know that. We should go back then we're probably on the Amber Alert List since we're minors and that group takes high priority."

"Sari, are you coming with us?" Kayla asked. "I'm staying here," Sari said. "Stay, why?" Kayla was confused, why would Sari want to remain in the dark creature-infested world? "Don't worry Kayla," Terra D. assured, "Me, Kuoni, and Tsuki will keep an eye on her. Go on your friends and family are waiting for your safe return." "Alright everyone, ready to go home?" Tsuki said.

Kayla, Eric carrying Delia in his arms, and Yugi all gather in front of Kuoni and Tsuki. Kuoni and Tsuki glow blue and red and in a few seconds, they disappear in a flurry of red and blue sparkles. They were taken back home.

* * *

Japanese Translated - English Names

Black Magician - Dark Magician

Android - Psycho Shocker - Jinzo

 **A/N: This is was a long chapter to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion of Old Friends

**During our journey, we have met many new allies, both new and old. It was an unforgettable experience but when we arrive back to visit Luminas and her brother's home, their family and friend welcome them back with open arms. It was then I realized the reason Aquarius loves the human race so much, sure they are flawed but they have a chance to grow and bond with others.**

 **I guess that's why I started to grow fond of the humans too.**

 **Thoth's Journal Entry - Pente**

* * *

A few days have passed when Delia, Eric, Kayla, and Yugi return to their world. Yugi already went back to Domino City to reunite with his friends and family, Kayla went back to help Karen run the café, but Eric and Delia were admitted to Aceso Children's Hospital. Apparently, it was due to overexertion due to using their newly acquired powers, Eric was very lethargic but still conscious but Delia was still unconscious. Luckily, Eric and Delia share the same hospital room. Eric grunts as he adjusts his bed using a remote for him to sit comfortably. He looks back at Delia's sleeping form, she was back to normal since they came back to their world. His grey eyes tint with worry as she hasn't wakened up yet. Eric's thoughts were still reeling at the who Duel Spirit awakening.

He remembers that Kayla and Yugi were interviewed, but he wasn't sure if they lied or not about visiting the other realm that is ruled by Erebus. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the hospital room door open. It was a group of four teenagers; two boys and two girls. Eric knows them as Delia's old band of friends from elementary school. He instantly recognizes the two boys as Tony and Tommy, he always saw Delia with them before they went to attend separate high schools. Tony went to Duel Academia to get more knowledge on dueling while Tommy moves to Domino City's Neo Sector due to his parents' new jobs and attending their version of Duel Academy. Eric didn't know much about the two girls but their names were Hayley and Florien. They also attended the same elementary school and were still in Vitalité City but they rarely see each other now.

Tony had ruby red hair tied into a ponytail with a blue hair band, brown eyes, and fair peach skin. His clothes were a purple shirt with a white collar and torn white sleeves. He wore a ruby bracelet on his right wrist and a white cufflink with a black button on it, blue shorts, grey socks, and white shoes with a red check mark log and soles.

Tommy's hair was short and black with blonde highlights, peach skin, and yellow eyes. He wore circular glass with a yellow frame. His clothes were a simple white shirt, regular jeans, white socks, and brown shoes. He also wears a brown book bag.

Florien had grass green hair and matching eyes plus fair peach skin. She wore a simple green T-shirt with a daisy with four petals on it, a knee-length magenta skirt with a yellow stripe and green knee-length boots. In her arms were a bouquet of daisies, they were for a get-well gift.

"Hey, we came because Delia was in the hospital," Tony said.

"So is she alright?" Florien added.

"She's fine," Eric replied, "She just overexerted herself."

"Overexertion? From what?" Tommy asked, "Eric, you know Delia isn't into extracurricular activities."

Florien was even more curious yet concerned, "So what really happened to her?"

Hayley goes to the right side of Delia's bed and puts her hands up. They started to glow blue energy. Eric was fascinated by the raven-haired girl's power. He did hear about her power from Delia a few times but this was the first time he witnesses them first-hand. Her eyes scanning Delia's entire body. After the scan is done, her hands stop glowing. "Looks like Delia has been spiritually drained," she notes.

"Spiritual drained?" Tony repeated, "But how? Eric, what were you and Delia doing anyway?"

Eric looks down and begins to wonder if he should tell them the truth, but will they believe him?

Florien went to put the bouquet in an empty pot on a table in the middle of Delia and Eric's beds. She then turns to Eric with a stern look, "Eric please tell us what happened? Is there something you're not telling us?"

Eric takes a big breathe and exhales. This was a huge risk since the claims were outlandish and crazy to someone that does not have the same experience as him and his sister. However, they were conveners so magic was not foreign to them. Plus they are Delia's friends so hopefully, they won't rat out them out. "Alright, I'll tell you the truth but promise you won't tell anyone else."

The four friends piped down and were intended to listen to every word. They heard everything from the elder sibling, the dark version of Vitalité City called Vide Ruins, the encounter with other Conveners, the existence and awakening of their Duel Spirits, and Erebus and his follower, who were responsible for the disappearances of both duelists and conveners.

"So let me guess this straight, you and Delia were transported to an alternate world where everything is shrouded in darkness and destruction," Tommy relayed.

"And you encountered other Conveners that were chosen to stay there to help those unfortunate enough to be prey for Erebus?" Tony added.

"And you finally awakened your Duel Spirits which were the ace monsters of Atem Sennen and Jounouchi Katsuya," Hayley finished.

Florien was just listening intently on the whole thing but she wishes that Delia would wake up and collaborate with Eric.

"That's all I know," Eric responded, "Delia told me she was also there but she arrived in that world before I did. But since she's knocked out cold, I'm afraid that you have to wait until she wakes up."

A small groan can be heard and everyone's attention was on Delia. She stirs for a bit before her eyelids flutter open. Everyone was relieved by Delia's awakening.

"Delia!" Florien cried.

"She's awake!" Tony added.

"Where am I?" Delia muttered. She tries to sit up but felt dizzy.

"Relax Delia, you just work up." Tommy puts his hands on her shoulder and adjusts the pillows so Delia can sit comfortably.

"Delia, Eric told us what happened there," Tony explained. "You over exerted yourself when your Duel Spirit, Black Magician* awakened."

"So you guys already know?" Delia asked, "You're not mad or consider me crazy?"

"Delia, we're your friends plus were also conveners, magic isn't totally foreign to us," Tony assured. The red-haired boy's explanation eases Delia worries. She underestimated her bond with her friends.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time," she muttered.

"Delia, you're our friend," Tony reminded, "Sure we wasted our time but it was for a good cause. You were in the hospital and unconscious for a few days. We feared the worst and went to see you." Delia was overwhelmed by how sincere her old elementary friends were and felt guilty she cut off ties with them after elementary school. When they went their separate ways, she let them go as she didn't want to interfere with their happiness. She felt her heart swell from the loyalty and devotion her friends were giving her. She will never forget this moment.

* * *

After Tony, Tommy, Hayley and Florien visit, Delia and Eric were given a few routine hospital checks before they were discharged for good health. Michelle and Danny were the ones to take them back home. The ride back home was awkwardly silent, Eric was sitting in the passenger seat while Delia sat at the backseat with Danny. The blue haired boy decides to break the silence and asks Delia about her and Eric's condition, "So what happened to you two? I mean you were gone for two days and then you suddenly came back along with a cafe waitress named Kayla and one of the Legendary Duelists, Yugi Mutou."

"Well uh," Delia stuttered before clearing her throat and finishing the conversation, "It's a long story, I'll tell you about it when we get back to the mansion."

Michelle decides to advert the conversation, "Speaking of stories I had a call yesterday from this Yugi person. He told me about you, Kayla, and Eric entering this other world."

Delia was taken aback, Eric shared the same sentiments. "The hell? Why would Yugi tell you guys? This was supposed to be private!"

"Well, he contacted us yesterday but you and Delia were still in the hospital," Michelle explained, "During the conversation, one of his friends blurted something about Duel Spirits and the other world you were sucked into. This caused at least an hour of explanation and then Yugi spilled everything on us."

"I didn't believe it at first but when you look at it, makes a whole lot sense," Danny added.

Michelle's pristine white car pulls up in front of her mansion's front yard and everyone exits the car. "There are some people I want you to meet. Yugi insists that he bring them here." The brunette woman with light blue highlights leads the three teenagers to the kitchen. They froze as they quickly found out the people Yugi bought. Atem Sennen, the Duel King of Domino City, and Jounouchi Katsuya, the legendary underdog duelist.

Atem shares the same outrageous hairstyle as Yugi's with some extra blond bangs sticking out, dark purple eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a blue jacket stylized as a cape, black leather shirt and matching pants with two belts (one is used to hold his deck holsters), and black shoes with studded straps. His additional accessories were golden earrings, a black choker, golden armlets, and studded bracelets.

Jounouchi Katsuya has shaggy blonde hair and honey brown eyes. He wore a green jacket over a white T-shirt with a blue stripe around the chest area, jeans, and black and white tennis shoes.

Delia notices two other people, she didn't recognize. The first one was a girl with shoulder-length brown hair with blue eyes. Her clothes were a pink coat over a yellow tube top, pink shorts with a blue belt, thigh-high black socks, and red pumps. The second was a boy with brown hair fashioned into a pointed edge and matching eyes. He wore a simple black coat over a white shirt, jeans, and brown shoes.

"Whoa, Atem Sennen, Yugi Mutou, and Jounouchi Katsuya!" Danny cried in excitement, "They're like the greatest dueling legends! Delia, Eric this is like a dream come true!"

"I guess your cousin is a huge fan of us," Yugi stated, "Anyway, these are our friends, Anzu Mazaki* and Honda Hiroto*."

"Nice to meet you," Anzu meekly greeted.

"Yo!" Honda exclaimed.

"Now that the introductions are done. Delia, Eric, Yugi told us you have the spirits of Black Magician and Red Eyes inside of you," Jounouchi was blunt and quick to the point of the reason why he and the others were here.

"Yeah, we do but what does actually need us for?" Eric was confused, what were Yugi and his friends really here for?

"You have your decks with you right?" Atem asked.

The Rose Siblings exchange worried glances, but Yugi assures them they won't judge their decks too harshly. Delia gives Atem both her Water and Dark decks, while Eric gives Jounouchi his Dragon and Winged Beast Deck. Both of the legendary duelists shuffle through both siblings' decks until they notice some crucial details.

"Delia, why did you put your Ritual Monsters in your Extra Deck?" Atem asked.

"Hey, Eric can you explain why there are Fusion Monsters in your Main Deck?" Jounouchi added.

Yugi, Anzu, and Honda inch closer to see the Rose Siblings' decks. Sure enough, both of Delia's decks had Ritual Spell Cards in the main deck, but the Ritual Monsters were in Extra Deck. Eric made the opposite mistake by putting the Fusion Monsters in the Main Deck. Eric and Delia are abashed when the duelists called them out on their mistakes. "Sorry about that, you see Delia and I are getting into the game," Eric explained, "So we got the summoning cards mixed up."

That explains a bit, Delia and Eric were still novice duelists, so they were bound to make a few beginner mistakes. Jounouchi and Atem take a closer look at their decks. The blonde duelist frowns, their ace cards were not in their decks.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked.

"Well yeah, it's just since Delia has Atem's Black Magician and Eric has my Red Eyes we just assumed that their card forms would be in their decks," Jounouchi explained.

"You know I didn't think about that," Eric pondered.

"Uh, what?" Danny was confused, what were his cousins, the Legendary Duelists, and their friends talking about?

Eric recognizes Danny's confusion and explains the situation, "Oh right, Danny you weren't there when we venture to the dark version of our world." This made the blue haired boy even more confused, "Dark version of our world what are you talking about?" Delia then steps in and explains about the dark world that Erebus created, how she and Kayla were dragged here probably by random. The encounter of the other conveners, Sari, Tsuki, Kuoni, and Terra D. Finally, the existence and awakening of their Duel Spirits.

"So wait a minute, this dark god, Erebus was created from the darkness from our hearts?" Anzu grasped, "And it has created a dark version of your home, Vitalité City called the Vide Ruins?"

"And you along with this girl, Kayla, were unfortunate enough to be his latest victims?" Honda added, "But you somehow evade capture and quickly found shelter at a nearby park."

"Then you encounter Sari," Yugi finished, "but when she left she found me and teleported back to your base both of you were gone. You returned and brought Tsuki, Kuoni, Terra D and Eric with you. All of them were conveners right?"

"Actually Delia is; Eric is not," Danny clarified, "In fact, I haven't seen him use any powers."

Jounouchi was skeptical, "Wait if that's the case then how the hell does Eric have Red Eyes Black Dragon inside of him?"

"Maybe Delia and Eric have enough energy inside of them to conjure our Ace Monsters," Atem reasoned, "They don't need to be a convener in order to have one."

"You mean as the Ancient Egyptians did?" Anzu asked.

Atem nods in agreement, his attention adverts to the Rose Siblings, "Do you know about duel monsters that were inside of people during ancient times?" Eric was clueless about the topic, but Delia knows about the concept. She was on the fence on whether those were really true. Atem decides to continues, "In Ancient Egypt, people had Duel Spirits inside them that reflect their nature. Their fuel was their Spirit Energy, Ba."

This caught Delia's curiosity, what was so important about Spirit Energy?

"Spirit Energy is the person's life source, it is needed for the creation of your Ka or Duel Spirit in modern times," Yugi explained. "If you are good then you will have a good Ka. However, if you are bad then you will have a demon Ka. Those that have Duel Spirits inside of them are called Duel Spirits Possessors."

"Duel Spirit Possessors?" Eric grasped, "That's a bit long for a title but that sounds pretty cool.

"Yeah but since we found the ones that have Black Magician and Red Eyes Black Dragon in their bodies what about our cards?" Jounouchi asked.

Delia was baffled, what was the blonde duelist talking about?

"Delia, you haven't heard about the news? A few months ago, certain Duel Monster cards haven't appeared in hologram form," Anzu explains. Delia was surprised, she never heard of that before though she was slow when it comes to recent news.

"There have been reports that certain Duel Monster Cards weren't appearing in holograms during duels," Honda expanded, "We saw it first hand when Atem and Jounouchi were dueling. When Atem was summoning Black Magician he didn't appear in the duel. The same thing happened to Jounouchi when he tried summoning Red-Eyes Black Dragon. At first, we thought there was something wrong with the Duel Disk and sent them back to Kaiba Corp for repairs."

"But the duel disks were working fine," Jounouchi explained, "And this baffles us for some time. Then Yugi went missing for six weeks when he came to visit Vitalité City. We looked everywhere for him, six weeks later we had to return to school without him but we kept the story alive. When searching for clues, we notice cases similar to Yugi's. All of them disappeared under similar circumstances. Then a few days, Yugi seemingly returns and elaborated that you and Eric had our monsters' spirits inside of you. It all started to click."

"So what are you going to do with us?" Eric asked.

"Well, in ancient times, Pharaohs and Priests would use Sennen Items to extract the person's Ka and put them in stone tablets." The tri-colored man then takes out an upside-down gold puzzle and puts it around his neck, "And I have one of them. This is called the Sennen Puzzle."

"So wait, you're going to take Delia and my souls to return your cards to normal?" Eric accused.

"No, of course not!" Yugi argued, "We're going to contact Ishizu-san about this since has more knowledge of this. For now, we're keeping this under wraps. Your aunt and cousin are already informed and so are my friends since I trust them not to spill the secret."

Delia nods in agreement, "Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi smiles at Delia's sincere gratitude, but notices how quiet and strained her voice was. The words struggling to be heard. He wonders if there is anything wrong with her voice.

"Sorry about that," Danny apologized, "Delia isn't good with words so she uses actions instead." Delia blushes profusely in embarrassment after Danny's comment. The multi-colored boy was confused, when they were in the other world, Delia had no problem speaking with others. But here, she's quiet and meek and lets others explain for her. Yugi wonders if it's the environment.

"Alright then, since all said and done. We're going to help you fight this Erebus God!" Jounouchi gets up from his seat in a declaration. Delia blinks in confusion at Jounouchi's statement, wait they're okay with this? Helping them out fight Erebus? She gives some more thought as they do need more help in fighting this dark God. The light blue haired girl makes her decision and agrees that Yugi and his friends will help in the growing conflict.

However, deep down she wonders what happened to those that were captured by Erebus's Underlings? She hopes nothing bad happens to them.

* * *

Lavender stomps down the hallways of her base with clear irritation etched on her face. "I can't believe it," she huffed, "To think that Duel Spirit Possessors still exist. This just makes things more complicated. For the first few months, things were going off without a hitch but now some of the conveners have eluded capture. Now we have identified two of our newest targets as Duel Spirit Possessors! This makes thing even worse!"

"Yes, it has been a predicament," Scarlet mutters, "So why are we going to one of our testing rooms?"

"To see if the copies are done, silly," Lavender explained, "The duelists and conveners we captured were quite a catch. Especially since we capture a few legacy duelists."

The two women stop in front of two closed metal doors with the label TR-01. The doors automatically slide open to reveal a few people that were restrained by blue strings flowing with energy. "Scarlet do you know the true reason on why we call certain duelists legacy duelists?" Lavender asked. Scarlet was taken aback by her superior's question then responds with a simple no. Lavender continues and answers her simple question, "You see there were six realms. Each one was their own world, some were connected to one timeline while others were their own."

"Six? There were six other realms that function just like ours?" Scarlet interrogated.

"Why yes, but there is one thing all of them had in common, Duel Monsters," Lavender takes out a duel monster card from her pocket. "To think that this card game would have so much significance in the six realms. Anyway, the real reason they're called legacy duelists is that they originated from the original six realms."

"What happened to the six other realms?" Scarlet asked.

"They were destroyed by Erebus himself," Lavender replied as a dark aura surrounded herself, "They were powerless as he destroys each world into barren wastelands leaving no human life behind. It was glorious, he succeeded six times and now this time he would succeed again. And this time is humanity's last chance, and I'll be the one to squander it to the point that the Gods decide to recreate a new realm in which humans will not exist."

Scarlet was both unnerved and confused by Lavender's ramblings. Six realms before this one? Who were these Gods? She decides to ask one question at a time even tough her realm was reeling from all the information. "So what were these realms called?"

"They didn't have real names but they went by the codenames DM2000, GX2004, 5DS2008, ZEXAL2011, ARCV2014, and VRAINS2017." Lavender explained, "If there were any people present in the previously destroyed realms that they are labeled Legacy Characters. However, if the legacy character is a duelist then they're called Legacy Duelists."

"But how could that be?" Scarlet argued, "I thought every single human begin that inhabited those six realms were killed by Erebus."

"The human spirit is stubborn dear Scarlet," Lavender countered, "Even if the body is dead the spirit will live on and it seems a higher being had a hand in bringing some of these Legacy Characters back."

The two ladies look up to see one of the unfortunate captives. It was a teenage boy about 15 or 16 years old with blue spiky hair. His clothes consist of a blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines, over a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs, black pants with a white belt, and brown and white boots.

A screen suddenly pops up in front of the two women. It was their lead scientist of the Erebus Followers, Paradox. "Paradox," Lavender commanded, "Is the Dark Essence ready?"

"It is ready but it's still in the testing stages," Paradox replied.

"I do not care. Give me the current one and begin the operation."

The scientist was caught off guard but allowed his superior to continue operation, "Of course, Lavender-sama." The screen fizzes out and an orange orb suddenly appears on top of the bound teenager. It then melts into an amber liquid and pours itself all over him until it gathers at the floor into a small puddle. It then manifests into a perfect copy the only difference was glowing red eyes and a sinister dark aura to signify Erebus's power.

Lavender was pleased with the results, "Excellent since the Dark Essence is still in the test phases perhaps a little test run will help for further research and development."

* * *

Delia sighs in disbelief. Her legs swung back and forth as she sitting on one of the park brick benches. She was back in Topiary Park in all of its exquisite creative shrubs and topiaries with all the artists happily drawing and painting their new artwork and guitarists creating a new song or practicing an already existing one.

'Hard to believe that there are two versions of Vitalité City, this one and the dark one called Vide Ruins,' Delia mentally ponders, 'I wonder if there are more places that Erebus infected? That other dark dimension that Erebus resides.' "The Erebus Realm," she mutters as she decides to call the other world.

"Did you say something, Delia?"

Delia looks up and was shocked that Atem was here. "Atem-san!" Delia exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Just to ask you about something," Atem replied. Delia was quite taken aback about the tanned man's response, there was no way a powerful duelist with the title of Duel King would be interested in talking with her unless.

"Is it about Black Magician?" Delia brings up.

"Yes, it is about my ace monster but also you," Atem said truthfully.

"About me?" Delia was now confused.

The tri-color boy nods in response and continues, "Yugi told me about your behavior." Delia looks down in shame. "There's nothing wrong about being shy and quiet. In fact, Yugi used to to be like you." This caught Delia's interest, "He did?"

Atem nods in confirmation, "Of course, he used to be a recluse and would play games all the time, but once I came into his life he started to become more confident and made friends. Delia listen, I've seen your deck and you have great potential but your problem is your confidence and pride."

"But isn't too much pride bad?" Delia argued.

"Yes it is but too little will leave you weak willed and self-doubtful," Atem disputed, "I'm going to help you become a better duelist."

Delia was skeptical, how was Atem going to teach her? She already knows the basics of dueling so what was the Duel King going to teach her?

"In order to become a better duelist you must have the pride and confidence of one," Atem explains, "And I'm going to help you get there."

"You will?" Delia asked.

Atem nods in agreement, "I will but only if you will let me." Delia looks down in deep thought, the King of Games was willing to teach her a novice duelist to become a better one. Maybe this would be good for her besides she really needs some self-esteem boosting. "I'll do it!" Delia declared. The Egyptian man was pleased with her answer and gets up from his seat, "I'll be waiting at the Kaiba Corp. Dueling Center."

"Kaiba Corp. Dueling Center?" Delia grasped.

"Yes, it's where duelists gathered to hone their dueling skills," Atem explained, "I'll be waiting for you along with my friends. Farewell, don't forget to come to the Dueling Center before dark." Delia waves goodbye as the tanned man leaves.

"That was really nice of Atem to take the offer," Delia muttered, "But first I need to talk to my friends." It was a weird thing to do, but she has a lot of time before dusk to reconnect with her friends. They did take the time to visit in her hospital when she was in a comatose state. Suddenly a shadowy figure with stars peeks from behind the trees. Delia feels its presence but when she looks up to find the source the figure was gone.

 **\- Russet Apartment Complex -**

Delia walks towards a ten foot high, brick building with a russet color. It was composed of five smaller beings due to the different shades and white roofs. In front of it was an ivory face with an intercom attached to the left side. She presses a button and voice was heard from it.

"Hello, welcome to the Russet Apartment Complex, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm a friend of one of your residents in your complex," Delia replied.

"State that Apartment number and resident's last name," The intercom adds.

"Apartment Number 78, Brown," Delia responded.

Bing! The fence automatically opens. Delia walks in and the fence closes behind her. Even though it has been so long, she still remembers the area pretty well. She reminiscences on how she and Tony would play high and seek behind the bushes and shrubby. Delia sighs, it's been so long since she mingles with Tony. She was aware that Tony looks different after the 6 to the 7-year gap. "I guess we have a lot of catching up to do," Delia mutters. She goes up a flight of stairs and stops at a door labeled No. 78. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"I'll be right there," a male voice responded. The door opens to reveal Tony's father, Rudith Brown. He had light brown hair and matching eyes. He wore an open orange vest over a black T-shirt with a white stripe around the chest area and sleeves, jeans and orange shoes.

"Hello, Mr. Brown," Delia greeted.

"Hello Delia, are you here to visit Tony?" Rudith asked.

Delia nods in agreement and enters the room. Rudith closes the door behind them and Delia was greeted with the living room and walk-in kitchen. The living room has brown wooden floors, beige walls, and a white ceiling. The furniture was a brown couch with white and beige pillows, a brown rug, matching coffee table and flat screen TV attached to the wall. The kitchen has beige tiles and white walls with all the kitchen appliances (like the oven, microwave, and kitchen) and a kitchen island.

Delia looks around both areas, but Tony was nowhere in sight. "Tony is in his room," Rudith informs the young girl. Delia nods and goes to a mahogany door. She knocks on it and the door opens revealing the red-haired boy. "Hey Delia, are you here to hang out?" Tony asked. Delia nods and goes inside. She looks around and notices not much has changed after 6 or 7 years. The walls were brown with a red, orange and yellow flame pattern and a white stripe. There was a wooden bed with brown sheets with pink and white pillows. A simple wooden desk with a lamp, some posters of cafés, a bookcase that was filled with cookbooks, and a wooden chest that holds all his childhood toys. Tony then ushers Delia to sit on his bed. Delia sat on the left side and Tony settles beside her.

"You feeling alright?" Tony asked, "You just got back from the hospital."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Delia replied meekly.

"So how was your awakening?" Tony integrated.

Delia looks up to her childhood friend with skepticism. "It was cool, I guess," she muttered.

Tony nods at her response but understands that awakening a Duel Spirit for the first time is hard to put into words.

Delia decides to change the subject, "So how's Duel Academia Island?"

"It was great," Tony replied, "Although I'm still getting used to the school's social hierarchy."

"Duel Academia's School Hierarchy?" Delia grasped.

Tony continues his explanation, "Yeah, you see Duel Academia Island is divided into three divisions. There's Osiris* Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. Obelisk Blue is the highest rank with lots of luxury. That's where the best duelists hang out. Ra Yellow is the middle rank with okay arrangements. Finally, Osiris Red is the lowest rank."

"Sounds like a class system to me," Delia comments.

"Yeah, some of the Blue students did get there through connections but most of them achieve their rank through hard work," Tony added.

"So what dorm are you in?" Delia asked.

"Osiris Red Dorm," Tony replied, "The place is not too bad if you disregard the cockroaches."

"Do you have your uniform with you?" Delia pressed.

Tony gets up and retrieves his uniform from his closet to show her. It was a red jacket with a white band around the shoulder with a button and another to wrap around the bottom of the jacket, zipper jeans which allow Tony to use it as shorts during mid-spring to late summer, and red and black boots. He then shows his cap that goes with his uniform with the words Osiris imprinted on it.

"So it's okay to wear modified uniforms?" Delia asked.

Tony clarifies, "As long as it's not too different than the original. The school recently approved this rule."

Delia decides to dive into another topic, "Okay did you make any new friends."

"Of course," Tony replied, "remember Selene and Tonya?" Delia remembers Selene as one of Danny's old friend and Tonya was Tony's half-sister. Although, the two step-siblings seem to be on good terms. The light blue haired girl pressed on the topic, "Do you have other friends?" Tony validates the assumption, "Of course, I made about four new friends. Their names are Yasuhiko Tanka*, Yukino Fujiwara*, and Mamoru Hatsugokoro*." Delia was interested in his new school friend, "Really can you tell me more about them?"

Tony expands more on the three friends he made in Duel Academia, "Well, Mamoru was the first friend I made in Osiris Red. He told me all the basics of dueling and how to expand my deck. Yukino Fujiwara is a girl oozing with pride and confidence, but deep down she is sweet and caring. Finally, Yashuhiko is a headstrong guy, but is kind to others and not as stuck up as the other Obelisk Students."

Delia nods in response, those students Tony describe must be good friends. Why else would he talk about them so fondly? Her mind wanders about breaking the news about being under Atem's wing. "Delia?" Tony asked, "Is something wrong? You went silent all of a sudden." It wasn't uncommon for Delia to be quiet and non-talkative but she was comfortable talking to him and the others. Delia looks up and decides to tell him about the news. "Wait a minute, Atem Sennen? Duel King of Domino City?" Tony said incredulously, "That's incredible!" Delia was confused, what was so great about being a pupil to the Duel King? She was just going there to get some tips on dueling plus some confidence boosting. "That means Atem sees something special about you," Tony explained, "Many people would die to learn under his wing. You taking that chance is a once in a lifetime thing! So when are you meeting Atem?"

"I'm meeting him before dusk at the Kaiba Corp Dueling Center," Delia replied, "But I thought it would be a great idea to see all of you again."

"It has been a long time since we hang out," Tony points out, "I know why don't we all hang out at Dueling Center once you get in touch with everyone?"

Delia agrees with that arrangement. She gets up from her seat on Tony's bed and tells him that she will get everyone together.

"Alright, then, I'll be at the KC Dueling Center and wait for everyone to come," Tony added.

Both Delia and Tony were smiling unaware of the glint shining from both their respective trinkets (Delia's Star Necklace and Tony's Ruby Bracelet).

 **\- Akia Building Complex -**

Delia was now in front of a grey building. Unlike Tony's apartment complex, this one was more modern. Its design was mostly blocky and asymmetrical plus not all of the rooms have balconies. Small, thin trees line up around it on the ground floor. She enters through one of the four double doors of the building.

The reception room was very open, a spiral staircase reaches the second floor which contains a computer room for the residents and visitors to enjoy. The floors were out of marble and the walls were a creamy white. Beige couches with white pillows were evenly spaced on the first floor. Delia goes up to the reception desk and asks the receptionist where the Brain Family's room is. The receptionist's eyes lit up in recognition, "You must be Delia! Tommy's friend right?" Delia nods in confirmation. The staff in the Akia Building Complex were well acquainted with the Brain Family before they moved to the Neo Sector of Domino City. After they moved away, the staff decide to keep their old room intact when the family decides to come back for visits. Delia walks up to the elaborate spiral staircase and goes to the left. She scans the hallway of doors until she stops in front of a room with the Numbers 7812. She knocks on it a few times. Click! The doorknob turns and the door was ajar to reveal Tommy peeking out.

"Hey, Delia," Tommy greeted, "Are you here to visit?" Delia nods in confirmation and enters the room. Tommy closes the door behind him and she notices that there wasn't much difference when she last visited the place. The living room had neutral beige wooden floors with plain white walls and ceiling, and a window with sliding doors. The furniture was a grey couch, a glass side table with some yellow flowers, and a flat-screen TV attached to the wall. There was an additional walk-in kitchen with all the current appliances (a refrigerator, oven, microwave, and mini-oven), a small pantry to store food, and some cabinets above the sink to store dishes.

Delia looks around and notices something. "Where are your parents?" she asked.

"They went out for a bit, they'll be back by nighttime," Tommy replied with a shrug, "Do you want to talk in my room?" Delia nods in response and follows Tommy to his room. It was quite small as it was mostly white with the only furniture being a weird shaped desk, a laptop, and a small game station. A small window with yellow curtains was beside it. Tommy then goes to the wall across from his small furniture and pushes back a small portion of it. He pulls on it which reveals a hidden bed with yellow sheets and white pillows. Delia instinctively sits on the bed while Tommy boots up his laptop and effortlessly types on the keyboard. She watches him with intent as he searches through various topics on Ancient Egypt, Spirits, the origins of Duel Monsters, and finally Erebus and the Tag Force. The duo colored hair boy then ushers the young teen girl to see his laptop, "Hey Delia, come look at this!" Delia peeks a look at Tommy's electronic, it shows images of stone tables with Duel Monsters carved into them that dates back to Ancient Egypt. She recognizes one of the carvings as Black Magician. The girl then adverts her attention back to Tommy to ask him the importance of showing her these tablets.

"I believe this is what you were talking about," Tommy explained, "During Ancient Egypt, Priests and Priestesses would use magic items specifically the Sennen Items. You did mention that Atem already knows about the legend right?" Delia nods and also tells him that Atem is in possession of one, the Sennen Puzzle. Tommy then switches to another topic, "Do you still have the Dueling Legends Book with you?" Delia shook her head no, she always left it back in the mansion inside the safety of her room. She felt there was no incentive to carry it around. "Do you remember the Erebus and Tag Force Story?" Tommy added.

Delia still remembers her favorite tale vividly. The story about the origin of Erebus and how Aquarius, the Goddess of Water gives her life to stop Erebus from destroying the world. Hundreds of years later, Thoth came down to Earth to learn more about humanity as well as dealing with the grief of losing Aquarius. She remembers that after the water goddess's death, Thoth was left with a blue egg which hatches into Ophelia, a bird rumored to have powers to alter reality. Erebus came back and captured Ophelia for its own use. Thoth searches far and wide for the ones that could help him take down the dark God. Apparently, the chosen ones were Luminas, Aquarius's human reincarnation, and her older brother, who was the best in his village but his name was lost due to time. Both of them created the Tag Force which was forged by their strong sibling bond and the connections they have with their family and friends. After going through many grueling trials, they confront Erebus but the brother sacrifices himself to stop him as Aquarius did before. His body and soul broke apart and went to the remains of the six destroyed worlds. After her brother's 'death', Luminas went to Thoth's temple where she spent the rest of her days. Before her death, she created six Tag Force Artifacts to help those chosen in order to stop Erebus once again.

"So we know that Erebus is real and very much alive in his home domain," Tommy deducts, "but if that's the case then the Tag Force should be as well."

"But Tommy, the Tag Force is the bonds that people have with each other," Delia argues, "Even if the artifacts aren't found then we'll create our own to defeat Erebus!"

"Delia..." Tommy was unsure as this is the first time that Delia was aplomb. At that moment she was filled with resoluteness and determination, he wonders if her Duel Spirit awakening boosted her confidence. He smiles and unbeknownst to them, his Topaz Ring hung loosely around his neck and her Star Necklace glinted for a fraction of a second.

 **\- Carnation Garden -**

A garden with a variety of carnations was in clear vision of Delia's sight. Red (in lighter and darker shades), white, yellow, pink, purple, and green colors greet the young girl's eyes. She was amazed at the different variants there were. However, she knows that they're all carnations since Florien told her they all fall into the same genus group, Dianthus. Delia looks around and finds a path that leads to an open area in which she sees Florien tending to some of the carnations by watering them with a watering can.

Delia takes the path and the open area was a clearing with fresh cut grass and some picnic tables. The lime green haired girl was crouching down, her back towards Delia, replenishing the thirsty flowers.

"Florien!" Delia cried.

The green-eyed girl was caught off guard, but she turns around and smiles when she sees her childhood friend. "Hello, Delia! Come let's sit in one of the picnic tables!" She goes the nearest picnic table and ushers Delia to sit in the same spot beside her. Delia complies and Florient begins up a simple topic, "So how's school?"

"School's okay, I guess," Delia simply replied. She and Danny were currently attending Sakura High School in Vitalité City. Sakura High was a private school and have their own uniform. The girls wear a simple white collar T-shirt with a blue tie or bow, a knee-length blue skirt, white or black socks, and simple brown or maroon dress shoes. The boys wear a simple blue jacket over a white collar T-shirt with a blue tie, blue jeans, white or black socks, and brown or maroon shoes. Delia was quite jealous that the boys were lucky to wear long sleeve jackets and pants during winter to keep themselves warm. She didn't mind the uniform, the only problem she did have is that it looks plain and restrictive which contradicts Vitalité City's theme of creativity and energy. Shouldn't the students have more freedom with their dress code? Regardless, Delia lets it slide since it is a private school and they decide whether or not to allow a school uniform of it.

Florien looks up and sees the sight of the elementary school that she, Hayley, Delia, Tony, and Tommy all attended. The children were playing at the playground. Most of them were at the jungle gym, monkey bars, or slides. Sometimes, she misses the days of playing without a care in the world. However, due to the looming threat of a dark God that can end humanity, things have started to become more somber but there was a chance to beat it.

"Florien?" Delia asked in concern.

Florien looks back at Delia and just shook her head, "I'm just thinking about simpler times. Peace, tranquility, and togetherness." Delia smiles at Florien's simple mindset, but she wonders if it was a façade to ignore much heavier topics since she is still a young girl. Delia was young herself, but she could handle darker and more mature subjects better than most people her age could. Her friends would comment that she was dubbed an 'old soul' when she tackles deeper subjects like aging, corporate corruption, future job employment, relationship, and even death. However, it is how she approaches them leads many people to believe she seems pessimistic and cynical. This gives them the impression that she was an angsty teen. However, her friends especially Tommy believe that she was looking at things more realistically, but she needs to be more positive as she has plenty of time to improve once the time comes to challenge those themes.

Florien then switches to a different topic, "I'm just glad you came to visit. Your last one was after we graduate from elementary school. After that, you stopped coming."

"I was busy with other things," Delia countered, "You know with school and everything. Time just past by so fast."

"It really does," Florien commented, "Although it is nice to catch up with everyone."

The two girls smile as they enjoy each other's company. "It is," Delia added. She looks at the elementary school she fondly remembers. The building was two floors high but was many floors wide. The front yard of the school was very large with lots of colorful circles and other drawings.

"So I heard you are Atem's pupil," Florien said. That statement caught Delia off-guard, how did she know that? Then she remembers that she told Tony, and Tommy already figured that out. "Word gets around pretty fast especially when you're in a social media group," Florien states. Delia face faulted, maybe she should've kept it a secret. Anything and everything spread fast on social media. "Don't worry, Delia," Florien reassured, "Tony, Tommy, Hayley, and I are only ones in that social media group. Since you're reconnecting with us, I think you should create an account so we can add you to our group." Delia requests the name of the website and the group name. "Oh the website is called Cardinal-Call and our group is called the Color Kids," Florien replied. Delia was baffled by the chosen group name and wonders what the meaning was behind it. Florien was happy to explain, "Well since the city we live in is full of color and oozing creativity and energy, I thought it would be appropriate to name ourselves that. Plus we have different color motifs which perfectly matches the theme! Mine is green, Tony's red, Tommy's yellow, Hayley's dark blue. So what color do you want to be?"

"Light blue," Delia replied, "I think it fits."

"Good," Florien said, "So once you have the time, create your own Cardinal-Call account, find our social group chat, Color Kids, and ask for a request to join and we'll add you instantly!" The green haired girl the moves on to another topic, "Okay, next topic! I decide to get into Duel Monster and created a plant deck! Can you take a closer look and see what I should improve?" Delia takes the stack of cards from Florien and shuffles through it. Her eyes scan intently through all the monster, spell, and trap cards. The monsters were mostly Earth Attribute with Plant and/or Insect type. The monsters that Delia was mostly interested in was the Aroma archetype. It depicts elegant pictures of various girls and one male carrying tools against a background adorned with flowers. She stops on the two unique monsters in her deck, Flower Princess and Queen Flora.

Flower Princess was a Level 6 monster with 2300 ATK and 2600 DEF. Her attribute was Earth and was an effect monster. Her description reads, 'When this monster is Normal Summon, she will gain 200 ATK for every Plant-type and Earth attribute on the field. If she is Special Summoned, she gains 500 DEF for every Plant-type and Earth attribute monster in the graveyard.' She was depicted as a girl in her late teens with magenta and light blonde hair, green eyes, and fair peach skin. Her accessories were a pink tulip crown, a single earing with a leaf dangling on a gold chain and a pearl necklace with a daisy charm. Her clothes were a light green vest with a four leaf clover design over a light blue shirt, a magenta petal skirt in two different colors, and white flats.

Queen Flora was a Level 8 monster with 2800 ATK and 3000 DEF. She was an effect monster and her attribute was Earth. Her description reads, 'When this monster is Normal Summoned, you can destroy your opponent's spell and trap cards depending on how many Plant and Earth attribute monster you have on your side of the field. When this monster is Special Summoned, she can attack by the same amount of monster your opponent controls.' Her depiction was of a young woman with scarlet red hair, blue eyes, and fair peach skin. Her accessories were a crown of leaves with a light blue daisy on top, light blue diamond necklace. She wore a red dress with a petal-like skirt over a light blue shirt and light yellow, high heels. She was holding her light blue daisy staff proudly in her right arm.

Delia was impressed by the effects of Florien's two ace monsters especially their effects. They change depending on how the monsters are summoned.

"Pretty impressive huh?" Florien commented, "Go with a deck that mostly consist of Earth Attribute monsters to support them is pretty neat!" Delia agrees, a deck to support her two ace monsters was a pretty good start. "Since you, Tony, and Tommy are into dueling, I thought I would join in as well! Anyway, Tony also told us that you're going to meet Atem at the Kaiba Corp Dueling Center. So can I come too?"

Delia says yes and Florien was delighted. The light blue haired girl then gets up from her spot, Florien thinks she is going to meet Hayley. "Are you going to find her?" Delia nods in response. The green haired girl explains that the psychic wielder was on the other side of the city. Delia sighs in disappointment, why was Hayley so far away? In the past, Hayley lived very close to their elementary school. Florien explains that after they graduated, her family moved to the other side of the city due to job opportunities.

* * *

Delia decides to go visit Hayley despite the long distance. Her choice of transportation was bus travel. The local buses were very custom made as they have their own style and unique designs. The artwork was always captivating to the young teen girl. She sits down on one of the bus stop station's benches and waits for the next bus. Delia fishes out her pink cellphone from her jeans pocket and goes online to research Cardinal-Call. The link to the website was the first thing to pop up on the search engine. She clicks on it with the touch of her finger. She was about to sign up when a bus pulls up. She quickly puts her phone away and jogs towards the bus when the driver opens the door.

"Where to miss?" The bus driver asks when Delia boards the bus.

Delia remembers Florien saying the area where Hayley was at. "Ayla District," she said.

"Oh, that's pretty far miss, at the other side of the city," the bus driver points out.

"I'm willing to travel that far," Delia shrugged at the bus driver's comment. The bus driver takes it as is and Delia's takes her seat a few rows behind the driver.

She takes out her phone again and logs into her new account. There were many options in terms of colors and themes for your profile page. She chooses the light blue color and the underwater theme for her page. She then looks for her old friends' social group, Color Kids. She automatically sends the request the looks at all through the current members' pages. First was Tony's his account was CompassionFire09 his profile page was red and his theme was fire. The second was Tommy's, his account was IntellectLight11, his profile page was yellow and his theme was light. The third was Florien's, her account name was CarnationFlora03, the page's color was green and her theme was flowers and other plants. Finally was Hayley's, her account page was ESP07, the color was dark blue and her theme was fireflies. Delia takes a closer look at their postings.

Tony's postings were mostly him in Duel Academia Island. Delia smiles at the pictures of the Osiris Red Dorm. She scrolls down and sees pictures of Selene wearing the male Ra Uniform and Tonya, his step-sister wearing the Osiris Red female uniform.

Delia scrolls further down and sees a picture with his classmate, which she assumes was Mamoru. He has blonde hair that was slightly spiky, brown eyes, and regular peach skin. He wore the standard Osiris Red male uniform, with a yellow shirt underneath, grey jeans and his uniform red and black boots.

Below that picture was a girl and a boy wearing blue versions of Tony and Tonya's uniforms with small smiles on their faces. The girl had lavender hair tied into two pigtails with light yellow hair accessories, red eyes, and fair peach skin. She wore the standard female Obelisk Blue attire with a black tank top and blue boots. The boy had short purple hair, grey eyes, and tanned skin. He wore the standard male Obelisk Blue uniform which was a blue long-tailed jacket with white trimmings, a black shirt underneath, two black belts around the waist, jeans, and his school's standard blue and black boots. The picture was labeled Yukiko and Yasuhiko.

She scrolls further until something catches her eye. There was a picture of Tony wearing his uniform but it looks like he was surprised before the flash of his phone. Her eyes widen when she recognizes the person. It was Judai Yuki*, the Duel King of Duel Academia Island. She heard about him when researching on the different archetypes and randomly came across the Hero Archetype. Delia knows that Tony's father used to run a Masked Hero deck before he retired to take care of his family, but there were two very well-known duelists that use cards in the Hero Archetype, Edo Phoenix* with his Destiny and Vision Hero deck and Judai with his Elementary Heroes. How did Tony know Judai and why didn't he bring this up when she went to visit him? She then realizes that he was probably embarrassed to bring it up just as she was when she chose to be Atem's pupil.

The picture depicts Judai had duo brown hair (orange on top and normal brown on the bottom) and matching eyes. He wore the standard male Osiris Red uniform open over a black shirt, jeans, and his uniform's boots.

Below another picture was Judai making the peach sign above Tony's head. Another boy with spiky teal hair was mimicking the brunette's hand gesture. Her eyes were somber as she recognizes him as Johan Anderson, the Gem Beast user, who went missing a couple of months ago. His friends were devastated and were in an active search for him. Delia wonders if, after Johan's disappearance, Judai probably kept a close eye on his friends to make sure they didn't disappear as well.

She slowly snaps out of those terrifying thoughts and goes to Tommy's page. There were pictures of his new school, Neo Duel Academia, showing some classrooms, the cafeteria, and the schoolyard. There was not much else on his page only posting stock pictures with some inspirational quotes he found when reading his expanded library.

However, when she scrolls down something caught her interest. Tommy attended a Riding Duel Tournament and was watching the finals. There was a picture of two D-Wheelers whirling past the stands. Delia maximizes the photo and notices two D-Wheelers* whirling past the stands. Delia maximizes the photo and notices the D-Wheelers belong to two legendary duelists Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo, the Duel King of Domino City's Neo Sector. Through the image was blurry due to the speed and motion of the vehicles, she still recognizes them and the drivers. Tommy was fortunate to get a picture of the finals.

However, the next picture caught her full attention. A picture of Tommy and Yusei smiling at the camera. Yusei had spiky black hair with some yellow highlights, royal blue eyes, and tanned skin. He wore his signature long sleeve blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and brown gloves that also contain an amber gem, a brown belt which contains his two duel holsters around his waist, black jeans, amber knee pads, and brown boots. Just how did Tommy manage to take this amongst a crowd of rabid fans? Delia shook her head, maybe he was lucky?

She scrolls further down but there's nothing more but stock photos with inspirational quotes.

She goes to Florien's page and notices that there was a lot of pictures with flowers on it. The most noteworthy were pictures from the Carnation Garden that she regularly tends to.

Finally, she goes to Hayley's page, but there were about four to five posts. They were only crude drawings of stick figures and some weird quotes she randomly found on the Internet.

Bing! She gets a notification that her request to join the group was accepted. Delia then felt the bus stop. The bus driver turns around and informs her that they arrive at Ayla District. Delia pays for bus fare with her own money and exits the bus.

The Ayla District was known as the moonlight district. Its name was given because residents have the clearest view of the moon giving it a very whimsical and almost magical feeling. However, there was another reason for its magical reputation. This is where the more powerful Conveners would come to practice and enhance their skills. Delia looks around the streets and notices beautiful paintings of the moon and stars on the brick walls and sidewalks. Some kids were playing hopscotch on the sidewalks or at a small local park. Delia wonders if she could find Hayley, to her luck she sees the ESP user talking to two girls near a fenced area.

"Hayley!" she calls out.

The raven-haired girl turns around and smiles when she sees her old childhood friend. "Delia! It's been awhile."

Delia jogs up to her and smiles at their reunion. Hayley was genuinely happy to see her again, "How are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to catch up with everyone," Delia replied.

"That's good," Hayley said, "We've all missed you since our last encounter six to seven years ago." Delia's attention was now set to the two girls, Hayley was talking to earlier. "Oh, these are my friends, Karena and Taylor."

"Hello!" Karena greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Taylor added.

Karena has black shoulder-length hair tied into a low ponytail, yellow eyes, and fair peach skin. She wore a brown dress with long sleeves with green stripes and a brown circle and yellow swirls and brown circles around the skirt, and open brown boots with green stripes on the side.

Taylor has shoulder-length light brown hair with matching eyes, and peach skin. She wears a red T-shirt with white dots connecting to a bigger one in the middle, jeans shorts, white socks, and red shoes with black soles. Her additional accessories were black hair clips with white pearls and black studded bracelets.

"So are you a convener?" Taylor asked. Delia nods in confirmation, she was identified as one at an early age. She takes out a pink bubble wand and blows. Normally, when someone blows on a bubble wand, big bubbles would come out and float for a few seconds before they gently reach the ground and pop on contact. However, in Delia's case, the bubbles stop in mid-air. Taylor takes one of the bubbles in her right hand. She notices that the bubble did not pop when she touches it. "A water convener, the Class 1 Type. Can you do something else?"

Delia takes out a custom made pink and blue beaded bracelet and drops it on top of the bubble. It easily slips inside much to Taylor's amazement and it stays in there. The bubble didn't pop when the bracelet transitioned.

"That's it?" Taylor was disappointed, she was expecting more.

"Sorry, I can only make bubbles that don't easily pop," Delia apologizes.

"It's alright," Karena assures, "Many Conveners at your age can do only minuscule things that many people won't find impressive. For example, water conveners can only create bubbles when near a source of water. Fire conveners can create only small flames. Light conveners can create small balls of light or maks rays of sunlight slightly brighter. Dark conveners can only make the environment darker for a short amount of time. Wind conveners make the wind blows faster. Finally, Earth conveners can only make flowers bloom. However, with some more training, you can manipulate your environment more."

After the two girls exchange their cell phone numbers, Delia then commands the bubble in Taylor's hand to back to her. The bubble pops and the bracelet ends up back in the light blue haired girl's hand. Taylor was slightly interested in how Delia manipulated the bubbles, she could probably do more with the proper training.

"Delia, can we talk more in private?" Kayley asked. The psychic then tells two girls that she wants to be alone with Delia. The two girls walk together down the streets of Ayla District. Delia then musters up the courage to ask Hayley her secret.

"Oh, did they know that you have a Duel Spirit inside of your body?" Hayley grasped, "Yes, I have." Delia frowns in worry, sensitive information like that should be given more discretely. If that information falls into the wrong hands then Delia would be a target for experimentation by unknown organizations even the government. "Don't worry, I trust and their possessors. They will keep your secret safe." Delia looks back to Karena and Taylor. Karena just gave a small wave while Taylor stares awkwardly at them.

Delia decides to talk to the psychic about another topic, "So Hayley, I've talked to Tony, Tommy, and Florien."

"Oh really?" Hayley concurred.

"I joined your social group, the Color Kids," Delia acknowledged.

"That's good," Hayley commented, "I've heard that you're Atem's pupil."

"Yeah, I figured Tony told all of you," Delia conceded. Tony can keep to secrets but is willing to spill to those he holds close friends. "I wasn't sure to break the news to all of you and would probably spill it to everyone you know."

"But aren't we friends?" Hayley clarified, "I know it's for your personal safety but I believe those who are truly close to you will protect your secret."

Delia was baffled, "Really?"

Hayley was firm in her beliefs and continues, "And even those people did expose your secret to strangers then that means they don't respect your privacy and didn't care for you at all." Delia was touched by her friend's words. "So after you visit me, you're going to the Kaiba Corp Dueling Center where Atem will be waiting," Hayley deflected.

Delia nods in confirmation, "Yeah and I was wondering if we can go together by bus so it would be easier to meet up with the others at the dueling center."

"It has been a while since we went on the bus together," Hayley reflected, "Do you remember the field trip?" Delia remembers that field trip when they were still in elementary, it was to a children's art museum. It was a very enjoyable experience.

Both girls were now sitting at a bench in a nearby bus station. Delia texted Tony, Tommy, and Florient about meeting up at the KC Dueling Center. She instantly gets responses back summarizing that they will be there waiting at the entrance. Delia smiles at everyone willing to go hang out with her, she knows that everyone had their own plans but having some moments together makes life a bit sweeter.

A bus with tropical flowers pulls up in front of the bus station. Delia and Hayley instantly get up from their seats and told the driver their location. They sat together with a few rows behind the driver. The route was mostly quiet but both girls were smiling due to being in each other's presence.

* * *

The bus stopped in front of Kaiba Corp. Dueling Center. Delia paid for the bus fare and both she and Hayley get off. Tony, Tommy, and Florien are waiting at the entrance of the building. The reunion was cute as the kids slowly rekindle their friendship after being at least six years apart.

"So are you ready to meet Atem?" Tony asked, "I know it's overwhelming to be training under a professional duelist especially a Duel King, but we believe you can do it. There is a reason why Atem chose you to be his pupil."

"It is an honor to be a student under a Duel King," Tommy commented, "Taking this opportunity would be great for you."

"We'll be supporting you all the way," Florien added.

Delia nods in agreement from all of her friends' support. All five of them enter the building. The Duel Center was at least three floors tall. The first floor was the reception floor. This is where people would relax and take a break from dueling. The second floor was the Duel Box Area in which people would duel inside a closed area with only a table and two chairs facing each other. This is area was created for duelists that didn't own duel disks or just want to play the old fashion way. The third floor was where all the duels were held. Many duelists would gather either to watch the duels or participate in the action.

Delia knows that Atem carries a duel disk due to his status as a Duel King where dueling was highly popular. So she deducts that Atem must be on the 3rd floor. The entire group uses the elevator to reach the last story of the building. Once they arrive, Delia expected Eric and Danny to be here but is pleasantly surprised that Kayla and her sister was present.

"Kayla, Karen? What are you doing here?" Delia asked.

"Well, we wanted to know if it's true that you are Atem's student," Karen explained, "Your brother Eric told us."

Delia gave Eric the stink eye look and the elder Rose sibling defends himself. "Hey, don't give me that look! I truthfully answer since Kayla does have a right to know since she is your friend."

Delia rolls her eyes in annoyance and turns her attention to the waitress, "Right, and why is Karen with you?"

"Oh, Karen wanted to come as well," Kayla answered, "Don't worry an uncle of ours is looking after the café so we come here."

Delia looks around the crowd of spectators and duelists to if she could spot Atem, Yugi, and his friends. He couldn't be that hard to find as Atem's and Yugi's reputation as powerful duelists as well as their wild hairstyle will make them easy to spot. She notices a crowd much bigger than the others and notices the two tri-colored teens were in a tag duel with two other duelists. Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda were watching and cheering them on. Delia and her group go to where Atem and Yugi's tag duel was taking place. Anzu was the one who notices and greets them.

"Delia-chan! I'm so glad to see you, and you brought friends with you!"

"Yeah, Atem and Yugi are dueling together against two other duelists?" Delia asked.

"Yes, the duel started thirty minutes ago, but Atem and Yugi already have the advantage," Anzu informed.

Delia looks at the current board. Atem had Skilled Black Magician* on the field and the gems on his armor were glowing to indicate the spell counter limit has been reached, two cards face down. Yugi had Blockman in defense mode, Silent Magician LV 4 in Attack Mode and one card face down. It was currently Atem's turn. The Egyptian teen looks down at his hand, his Black Magician* card peeking out. The tanned man was unsure if he should play his Ace Monster. Last time, the purple-robed magician didn't appear.

"Atem, don't worry besides Delia is here," Yugi assured. Atem looks and sees Delia with her friends. The light blue haired girl looks up and gives her a small smile. The tanned man mirrors the smile and gives it a try. "I use my Skilled Black Magician's effect. Since I have three Spell Counters, I can tribute it and summon Black Magician from my hand. Come on out, Black Magician!"

The monster disappears in a flurry of magical dust and a yellow beam comes out from the ground to reveal the purple-robed magician carrying his jade staff firmly gripped in his right hand. Delia felt a warm feeling in her chest when Atem summoned Black Magician to the field. It was hard to put into words but she felt like it was glowing. The purple haired man's blue eyes look to Atem and Delia with a warm smile. The tri-colored man is grateful to see his ace monster again, and Delia was in awe at how Black Magician was reacting to them. Everyone else was astonished by the appearance of a Duel King's Ace Monster in battle.

"Go Black Magician, Black Magic Attack!" Atem commanded. Black Magician leaps up and fires a ball of dark energy from his left hand. His opponent smirked as he has a trump card, Mirror Force but Yugi uses a Counter Trap to negate it. Black Magician's attack goes through and his opponents lose the rest of his life points. Everyone cheers at Atem and Yugi's victory. The two multi-colored males go down to meet with their allies.

Atem looks at friends Delia came with, "Delia, I'm glad you're here and you brought your friends and family with you." Delia looks back and didn't realize the number of people she brought, "Sorry, I just want to hang out with them." Atem smiles at the friends she gathered, "Are you here for your lesson?" Delia nods in agreement as she begins her path to become one of the strongest Convener Duelist.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew this was a long chapter, basically, Delia is rekindling her friendships from elementary school before meeting Atem.**

Japanese - English

Cards:

Black Magician - Dark Magician

Skilled Black Magician - Skilled Dark Magician

Characters:

Jounouchi Katsuya - Joey Wheeler

Anzu Mazaki - Téa Gardner

Honda Hiroto - Tristan Taylor

Yasuhiko Tanaka - Simon

Yukino Fujiwara - Wisteria

Mamoru Hatsugokoro - Gillian

Judai Yuki - Jaden Yuki

Johan Anderson - Jesse Anderson

Edo Pheonix - Aster Pheonix

Other Terminology

Osiris Red - Slifer Red

D-Wheelers - Duel Runners

Trivia:

The codenames Lavender gives to the six previous realms are references to the Japanese releases of the Yu-Gi-Oh Anime.

 **DM2000** \- Original Japanese run of Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters run from April 18, 2000, to Sept. 29, 2004. The English Dub version ran from on Sept. 29, 2001 - June 10, 2006.

 **GX2004** \- Original Japanese run of Yu-Gi-Oh GX run from Oct. 6, 2004, to Sept. 28, 2008. The English Dub version ran from Oct. 10, 2005, to Aug. 23, 2008. However, English Dub Version Season 4 of GX never aired, speculation ranges from a lawsuit from TV Tokyo and Nihon Ad Systems, the tone of Season 4 being darker, or 4Kids rushing to start the production of the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, English Dub.

 **5DS2008** \- Original Japanese run of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's from April 2, 2008, to March 30, 2011. English Dub Version ran from Sept 13, 2008, to Sept. 10, 2011. Side note: Just like GX Season 4, Season 5 of 5D's was never aired along with a select few episodes.

 **ZEXAL2011** \- Original Japanese run of Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL from April 11, 2011 - March 23, 2014. English Dub Version ran from Oct. 15, 2011 - Feb. 21, 2015. Side note: The Zexal Anime was split into two different parts ZEXAL I and II, each being 3 seasons apart plus the only spin-off series to have all of its episodes completed dubbed. ZEXAL II Seasons 2 and 3 were released on Hulu.

 **ARCV2014** \- Original Japanese run of Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V ran from April 6, 2014 - March 26, 2017.

English Dub Version release is pretty interesting since at least 3 different companies (Teletoons, Nicktoons and 9GO!) were in charge of airing it. This was a nightmare in terms of broadcasting since depending on what country and channel you were using during Arc-V's TV broadcast certain episodes will be missing. The only way to watch all of them was online.

Season 1: Teletoon Version (July 22, 2017 - March 9, 2018) 9GO! Version (March 11, 2018 - May 5, 2018) Nicktoons Version (Jan. 13, 2018 - Dec. 15, 2018)

Season 2: Teletoon (July 22, 2016 - Oct. 7, 2016) 9GO! (Oct. 12, 2016 - Dec. 2, 2016).

Season 3: Teletoon (July 22, 2017 - March 9, 2018) 9GO! (March 11, 2018 - May 5, 2018) Nicktoons (Jan 13, 2018 - Dec. 15, 2018)

Side Note: I forgot to mention when researching English Dub releases Teletoon would air the first half of every season of Arc-V, while 9GO! would air the second half. Nicktoons Version is much odder since they release Season 1 and 3 but not Season 2.

 **VRAINS2017** \- Original Japanese run of Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS ran from May 10, 2017 - to the current year in which this chapter was posted). English Dub Version was released by Teletoon on September 1, 2018.

Yasuhiko Tanaka (Simon), Yukino Fujiwara (Wisteria), and Mamoru Hatsugokoro (Gillian) are characters from the Tag Force Games.


	6. Chapter 5: Looming Threat

**The Erebus Realm - a world created by Erebus's own hands. The Dark God manages to create this world using the dark, twisted desires of the human mind. Various areas in which people set up their homes have already had a darker version only with no people, decrepit landscapes, and shadowy monsters that can take the form of anything or anyone.**

 **It was both fascinated and dangerous, which is why Erebus has to be stopped. If left unchecked, it will leave humanity in ruin.**

 **Thoth Journal Entry - Éxi**

* * *

A few days went by since Delia, Eric, Kayla, and Yugi returned to their world. Kuoni, Tsuki, Terra D., and Sari remained in the dark, twisted world of Vide Ruins. The four kids decide to split up into pairs, Kuoni and Tsuki in one pair, Terra D. and Sari in the other. The second pair, Terra D. and Sari, were wandering around the ruins of the destroyed version of Color Plaza.

"So Sari, what are we doing here?" Terra asked.

Sari was clutching her fish doll, Raheem in her arms surveying the debris for something, "I'm trying to find an egg."

"An Egg?" Terra D. repeated, "Why would there be an egg here?"

"This is no ordinary Egg, Terra," Sari explained, "If I'm correct then this egg should be Ophelia's next offspring."

Terra D. was confused by Sari's explanation, "Ophelia? From the Erebus and Tag Force Legend? But I thought it was a fable."

"There is truth to that Terra," Sari elaborated, "In the legend, after Aquarius's departure she gave her partner, Thoth, an egg as a gift. He came to Earth to examine the humans and take better care of the egg. During his time there, the egg hatched and Ophelia was born. Over time, Ophelia grew into a majestic bird but Erebus returns and took the bird for himself. Thoth went to find people who would help him in his quest to save his friend. Unfortunately, he only found two willing to help. They were Luminas, the human reincarnation of Aquarius, and her older brother."

Terra D. notices that Sari didn't say the elder sibling's name, "Her older brother? Doesn't he have a name?" Sari shook her head on that question, "His name was lost to time but there are some records that he did exist. The last record of him was after the battle with Erebus. He's referred to as the Lost Hero."

Terra D. was quite disheartened and confused, it must suck for your name to be lost in time even if you were the one to defeat Erebus. "So what happened to him?"

Sari pauses and glances at the gloomy, grey sky, "His body and soul was shattered into six pieces."

Terra D. was bemused, "Six pieces? But how is that possible? How can one person break into pieces?" The duo colored haired girl was still confounded, what is Sari trying to clarify by prompting an old legend?

Sari regains eye contact with the dual-colored girl, "I know it's hard to believe Terra but Luminas's older brother did break into six pieces. The boy was gone but six pieces remained and were whisked away to the remnants to the six destroyed worlds."

"Destroyed worlds?" Terra D. grasped, "There were other worlds and Erebus was responsible for their destruction?"

Sari nods in confirmation and continues, "Yes and since Erebus is back, his revival will slowly come to fruition. It might be inevitable."

"You mean that there's no way to stop him from destroying our world?" Terra D. fretted.

"No but there is hope," Sari assured, "If Erebus is back then Aquarius and Thoth will return."

Terra D. then brings up up a crucial detail, "Aquarius, but I thought she was killed?"

"Yes, she was killed during the battle with Erebus, I will not deny that," Sari conceded, "But have you wondered what happens to Luminas at the end of the Erebus battle?"

Something then clicks in Terra D.'s mind, "So you're saying that Luminas survived the battle and that Aquarius was revived when she died of old age?"

"Correct," Sari clarified, "Originally, Luminas was the one to take Erebus on. She would revive Aquarius but at the cost of her own life. However, her brother intervened and sacrificed his life to stop Erebus. After that Luminas spent the rest of her years at Thoth's temple. After her death, her spirit joins Aquarius, Thoth, Ophelia to the God's Realm, but one day she will return to collect the spirit remnants of her brother and return him to his original state."

"God's Realm?" Terra D. repeated, "What in the world is that?"

"It's a realm in which only Gods reside," Sari clarified, "Humans can only go there if they're dead and their spirits are at peace."

"Don't you mean afterlife or heaven?" Terra D. disputed, "And if that's the case how come Aquarius and Thoth haven't returned?"

"Special conditions have to be met for the two gods to return," Sari explained, "Aquarius would be easier since you need to find her vessel, but Thoth would be much more difficult. You see, four chosen people called the Watchers need to be in the same area for him to appear."

"So for Aquarius, we need to find her vessel but for Thoth to return we need to find four people that were chosen to be his Watchers?" Terra D. summarized, "I can see why Aquarius is the easier choice. We need to find one person while for Thoth we need to find four."

"That is correct, Terra but back on the subject. The Egg we're looking for is Ophelia's child. If we can find it that it will help us in the war to fight Erebus," Sari deflected, "When Erebus returns, I think Ophelia laid an egg that contains her offspring."

"So what happens when we find this egg?" Terra D. asked, "What does this egg look like?"

"It's blue with the patterns of the stars and galaxies on it," Sari explained, "Its appearance is so beautiful that it is almost otherworldly. It will glow an ethereal blue when we're nearby."

"That does sound otherworldly," Terra D. commented, "So are we close to it?"

"No, but I'll try to find it," Sari responded, "I sensed its presence last night."

Terra D. was now intrigued about Sari. She knows about the customs of how the Ancient Greeks would use methods to ward off evil and has more knowledge about the Erebus and the Tag Force Legend. Just who is Sari? She wants to ask more but Sari's attention was elsewhere. The maroon haired girl stops in her tracks. This action caught Terra D.'s attention, "Sari what's wrong?"

"I don't believe it, we found Ophelia's Egg!" Sari exclaimed. She runs to a hole in the concrete in which the broken pieces were formed to resemble a galaxy. An egg that was slightly bigger than an ostrich's egg was glowing blue. Its design was covered with stars and galaxies as if they painted on with excellent detail. The blue glow made its design livelier.

"Is that the egg you were talking about?" Terra D. asked astonished by the Egg's appearance.

"Yes!" Sari cheered. She crouches down in front of the glowing egg and tentatively touches it. The object was warm to the touch. "So it is true, you do exist." Her eyes glittered with hope and mirth, "Terra we need it to take it back to the watchtower!"

Terra D. picks up the glowing blue egg in her arms and was surprised by how warm it was. Normally, an egg would feel cold to touch because of an absence of warmth. She was amazed by how the egg's illuminating blue egg was giving her a calming effect. "I wonder who left this odd egg here?" She then felt a sudden chill up her back, "Oh no, someone's coming!"

The sound of footsteps echoes through the area. The two girls gasped in fright, who was coming? An Erebus Follower? Or an Underling? The footsteps progressively get louder. Terra D. turns to the source. They belong to a teenage boy that was about 15 - 16 years old with spiky teal hair. "Another victim?" Terra D. pondered, "How did he get here?"

"Wait a minute!" Sari exclaimed, "There's something wrong with him! I sense a dark aura surrounding him?"

"A dark aura?" Terra D. queried.

"Yes, I believe Erebus has done something to this boy," Sari fretted.

"You mean brainwashing?" Terra D. inquired, "So those that are captured by Erebus's Followers and/or Underlings are taken to some unknown place to be brainwashed to work for them?"

Sari shook her head at Terra D's assumption, "No, I don't think it works like that. People that end up here seem to have strong spirits. Meaning Erebus would have a hard time brainwashing them."

"Then what happens to those that are captured by Erebus's minions?" Terra D. pressed.

"They are drenched in darkness and then endless copies will form," Sari answered.

"So they're being held captive and so Erebus makes copies of them with their appearance?" Terra D. grasped.

Sari nods in her head and sees the teenage boy with malice in his glowing red eyes.

"You are correct, child," the imposter boy said, "The original is stored away in a safe place far away. I'm just here to help take out the trash."

"Trash? You mean those that have escaped from Erebus's grasp?" Terra D. asked.

"Yes, and since you're here I guess I have to take you out now." A duel disk appears on the boy's left arm.

"I guess he wants to duel?" Sari deducts.

"But there are a few problems with that," Terra D. points out, "one I'm the only one with a deck and two I don't have a duel disk."

"Don't worry, I have an easy solution for that," the teal haired boy then sends a chain at Terra D.'s left arm. The duo haired girl was shocked at the sudden action and a chain was wrapped firmly around her left arm. It slowly morphs into a black duel disk. "A duel disk?" She murmured.

"This only a temporary duel disk called the Duana," the copy explained, "Our leader was generous enough to give them out to duelists that don't own one."

"The Duana, what is its true purpose?" Terra D. wondered.

"Forget it, let's duel if you want your life to be spared," the dark copy snapped.

Terra D. gives the blue egg to Sari and begins her duel with the Erebus influence copy. The duo haired girl inserts her deck into the appropriate deck slot and a red light glows signifying that it was on.

"DUEL!" They exclaimed.

TERRA D. LP: 8000

EREBUS COPY LP: 8000

"Let's flip a coin to decide who goes first," Terra D. declared. She takes a coin from her jacket pocket. "Pick heads or tails. The one that is shown will go first."

The Erebus copy chooses heads while Terra D. gets tails. The duo colored girl tosses the coin into the air but she already knows the outcome. The coin lands her right fist and to her luck, the result was tails. Terra D. will go first.

"It's my turn," Terra D. declared, "Draw! I place one monster face-down and two cards face-down. I end my turn!" 'If I'm correct, then he will summon a monster on his turn and attack my face-down monster.' A mental image forms of her opponent's monster charging and destroying her facedown monster.

TERRA D. LP: 8000

1 monster face down

2 cards face down

EREBUS COPY LP: 8000

"My turn," the Erebus copy declared, "I summon Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle*!"

Terra D. was caught off guard when the copy announces his monster's name. "Gem Beast? Then that means that this is a copy of Johan Anderson*! How come I didn't notice sooner?"

"Correct," E.C. Johan said with a smirk, "I was created by the power of the Essence."

"Power of the Essence?" Terra D. was confused about what the imposter was talking about.

The term struck instant familiarity to Sari, "I got it, the Dark Essence! It is responsible for replicating captured victims."

"Poor guys," Terra D. sympathized, "I won't forgive you for using them as test subjects!"

"Let's continue with the duel," E.C. Johan deflected, "Now Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle attack her facedown monster!"

Terra D. smirks as her prediction was right. The eagle destroyed her facedown monster which was Seriously Angry Panda*. "You activated my trap, Fortune Blessing! When a monster is destroyed by battle or card effects, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. And I choose Rescue Ferret in Defense Mode."

E.C. Johan ends his turn with a face-down card.

TERRA D. LP: 8000

Rescue Ferret ATK: 300 DEF: 100

1 card face down

E.C. JOHAN LP: 8000

Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle ATK: 1400 DEF: 800

1 card face down

"My turn, I draw!" Terra D. declared, "I summon Fortune-Seeker Gallivanted Hunter!" A slightly overweight man wearing standard hiking clothes in a beige color appears carrying a backpack full of treasure maps. He carries a compass in his left hand and wore a monocle on his left eye.

Fortune-Seeker Gallivanted Hunter ATK: 1500 DEF: 200

"Then I activate his effect. When there is a beast-type monster on my field, I can excavate a spell card from my deck and add it to my hand. Plus he has another effect, I can look at one of your face-down cards, if it's a trap then it's automatically destroyed but if it is spell card it is safe. Go Fortune Scan!" Her monster's monocle glows and makes the imposter's facedown card visible. To Terra D.'s disappointment, it was spell card so it was safe from destruction.

"Well then, I activate another Spell Card, Lady Luck's Helping Hand! When I activate a Fortune-Seeker effect I can special summon another Fortune-Seeker monster from my hand but I must send one spell or trap card from my field to the graveyard." Her facedown card disappears from her field and Terra D. sends it to the graveyard slot. "So I special summon Fortune-Seeker Zoologist Ela!" A woman with brown hair wearing a khaki shirt with colorful badges, jeans and beige boots appears.

Fortune-Seeker Zoologist Ela ATK: 1300 DEF: 400

"I activate her effect! When there is a beast type monster on my opponent's side of the field. Their effects are negated. Now go, Fortune-Seeker Gallivanted Hunter, Monocle Beam!" Terra D. commanded.

A laser beam fires from his monocle and destroys the eagle. E.C. Johan takes damage from the difference between both monsters' attack points. However, due to Fortune-Seeker Zoologist's effect, he didn't go to the Spell and Trap Zone.

E.C. JOHAN LP: 7900 → 6000

"I end my turn with two facedown cards," Terra D. added.

TERRA D. LP: 8000

Fortune-Seeker Gallivanted Hunter ATK: 1500 DEF: 200

Fortune-Seeker Zoologist Ela ATK: 1300 DEF: 200

Rescue Ferret ATK: 300 DEF: 100

3 cards face down

E.C JOHAN LP: 6600

1 card face down

"Not bad," E.C. Johan commented, "but I'll strike back! I summon Gem Beast Amber Mammoth* in attack mode!" A grey mammoth adorned with amber gems appears.

Gem Beast Amber Mammoth ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

"Now attack Fortune-Seeker Gallivanted Hunter!" the imposter commanded.

The beast charges and squishes the plump guy into a million pixels with his left foot. Terra D. flinches after her monster's destruction.

TERRA D. LP 8000 → 7800

The dark copy then ends his turn with a face-down card.

TERRA D. 7800

Fortune-Seeker Zoologist Ela ATK: 1300 DEF: 400

Rescue Ferret ATK: 300 DEF: 100

3 cards face down

E.C. JOHAN LP: 6600

Gem Beast Amber Mammoth ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

2 cards face down

"My turn, draw!" Terra D. looks at her hand and an idea comes to her mind. Then a mental image forms of E.C. Johan activating one of his face-down cards that she reveals with Fortune-Seeker Gallivanted Hunter's effect. Her eyes widen and she begins her counter-strategy. "I sacrifice my Zoologist Ela to tribute summon Fortune-Seeker Crafty Laura!" An attractive woman with brown hair tied into a low ponytail with matching eyes appear. She wore a teal blue tank top, khaki shorts, and brown boots. Attached to her thighs were dual pistols and on her back was a bow with a bag of arrows.

Fortune-Seeker Crafty Laura ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300

"I activate Laura's effect! When there are spell or trap cards on my opponent's field, Laura can destroy them depending on how many Fortune-Seeker Monsters I have in my graveyard. I have two so Laura can destroy both of your face-down cards! Go Bullet Barrage!" Laura takes out Dual Pistols and fires at the imposter's face-down cards. They were revealed to be a spell and a trap card. Terra D. was relieved that those cards were destroyed, she then begins her battle phase. "Go Fortune-Seeker Crafty Laura attack Gem Beast Amber Mammoth!" Laura uses her bow and fires one arrow at the grey beast. The attack destroys the amber encrusted mammoth. E.C. Johan flinches after the attack landed. Amber Mammoth's effect activates and becomes a huge amber rock on his Spell and Trap Zone.

E.C. JOHAN LP: 6600 → 6000

"Tch, every move I make you seem to counter," the imposter boy observed.

"What can I say, I can foresee the future," Terra D. joked.

Sari blinks in confusion at Terra D.'s joke while the imposter Johan was not impressed. "Just continue your turn."

"I place 1 card face-down and end my turn," Terra D. places another card in her spell and trap zone.

TERRA D. LP 7800

Fortune-Seeker Crafty Laura ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300

Rescue Ferret ATK: 300 DEF: 100

4 cards face down

E.C. JOHAN LP: 6000

"My turn, draw!" He looks down at his hand and sees the cards he needs. He arrogantly smirks which gets Terra D.'s attention. "I summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus*!" A white Pegasus with a sapphire horn and sapphire gems in his wings appear on his field.

Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

"I activate his effect! When this card is summoned, I can choose 1 Gem Beast monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard, face-up in my spell or trap zone. I choose Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle*." A giant ruby appears on his Spell and Trap Zone.

He then takes out a spell card with a picture of the letter E carved in ruby. "Then I activate my Spell Card E-Force! I select 1 Gem Beast in my Spell and Trap Zone and special summon it to my monster zone. I select Ruby Carbuncle." The giant ruby crumbles to reveal a lavender cat-like creature with ruby eyes and a ruby orb attached to its tail.

Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle ATK: 300 DEF: 300

"I activate Ruby Carbuncle's effect! When this monster is special summoned, I can special summon as many Gem Beast monsters from my Spell and Trap Card Zone to my monster zone."

Terra D. was shocked by this move, "What?"

Ruby's tail glows and Amber Mammoth returns to the monster zone.

Gem Beast Amber Mammoth ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

"Oh no, three monsters on the field," Sari observed, "And there are two monsters on Terra D.'s field. If all of those attacks go through then she will lose life points."

"Go my gem beasts attack!" E.C. Johan declared.

"But Laura has more attack points!" Terra D. protested.

"I activate another spell card M-Force!" E.C. Johan countered, "I select on face-up Gem Beast monster and that selected monster gains 500!"

Fortune-Seeker Crafty Laura and Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus were the first to battle but both were destroyed. Amber Mammoth destroys Rescue Ferret leaving Terra D.'s field wide open. Ruby goes for a direct attack but Terra D. waits for the right time. "I activate my face-down the Trap Card, Rope of Life! When a monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I discard my entire hand and special summon it. Come back Fortune-Seeker Crafty Laura! Since she returns, she gains 800 attack points."

Fortune-Seeker Crafty Laura ATK: 2300 → 3100 DEF: 1300

Ruby's target was now the revived monster. Laura instantly counterattacks and destroys Ruby with one of her pistols. Ruby shatters into a million pixels, but returns as a giant ruby rock in the dark copy's spell and trap zone.

E.C. JOHAN LP: 6000 → 3200

"You're more stubborn then I thought," E.C. Johan muttered, "I end my turn with a face-down card. The effects of M-Force end once my turn ends."

TERRA D. LP: 7800

Fortune-Seeker Crafty Laura ATK: 3100 DEF: 1300

3 cards face down

E.C. JOHAN LP: 3200

Gem Beast Amber Mammoth ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600

1 card face down

'Terra is in the lead in terms of life points, but the Erebus Copy has two monsters.' Sari mentally observed, 'Will this copy use his face-down card to end the duel in his favor? Or does Terra D. already knows that she will be the victor?'

"My turn, I draw!" Terra D. cried. She looks at her hand and her eyes lit up. This duel was done. "I activate my face-down card, the Spell Card, Fortunate Escape! When I have Fortune Seeker on my field, I can special summon the same amount of Fortune Seekers monsters from my graveyard depending on the amount you have on your field. Since you have two monsters, I can special summon two. So welcome back, Fortune-Seeker Gallivanted Hunter and Fortune-Seeker Zoologist Ela!"

Fortune-Seeker Gallivanted Hunter ATK: 1500 DEF: 200

Fortune-Seeker Zoologist Ela ATK: 1300 DEF: 400

"Then I sacrifice Fortune-Seeker Zoologist Ela to bring out Fortune-Seeker Preceptor Plum!" Ela disappears in a flash and replaced with a woman wearing a purple veil and robes appeared. She had pink and black hair with glowing yellow eyes that pierce through your soul. Her veil and robes were sparkling with stardust.

Fortune-Seeker Preceptor Plum ATK: 2400 DEF: 2100

"I activate Plum's effect! When there's a Fortune-Seeker on the field, she gains 200 ATK for each one including herself! Since there are three monsters on the field, Fortune-Seeker Preceptor Plum gains a total attack bonus of 600!"

Fortune-Seeker Preceptor Plum ATK: 2400 → 3000 DEF: 2100

"3000 ATK!" The E.C. Johan exclaims in horror.

"Go, my monsters destroy his Gem Beasts!" Terra D. commanded

First was Fortune-Seeker Crafty Laura destroys Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus. She destroys him using one of her pistols.

E.C. JOHAN LP: 3200 → 1900

The second was Fortune-Seeker Preceptor Plum. She firs a beam of light surrounded by stars and defeats Gem Beast Amber Mammoth.

E.C. JOHAN LP: 1900 → 600

Finally was Fortune-Seeker Gallivanted Hunter's turn. "Go Fortune-Seeker Gallivanted Hunter's direct attack!" Terra D. commanded.

E.C. JOHAN LP: 600 → 0

TERRA D. LP: 7800 WIN

E.C. JOHAN LP: 0 LOSE

Erebus Copy Johan cries in pain as the rest of his life points were wiped out from Terra D.'s monsters' attack. He collapsed face-down onto the concrete floor and dissipated.

"He disappeared?" Terra D. commented. She looks down at the Duana. Her deck and the cards in her graveyard automatically eject after the duel ends and slowly melts away. "The duel disk is gone as well. What was the purpose of the Erebus Copies and the Duana Duel Disks?"

"Terra we have to go back the watchtower now," Sari urgently warned. Terra D. did not protest and gently takes the egg from Sari's arms. Both of them quickly dash back to the Pisces Watchtower.

* * *

Kuoni and Tsuki were both confused and curious about how Sari and Terra D. manages to find an unusual egg. The blue glowing had stopped earlier much to Sari's worry. The fabled egg was resting comfortably on a nest of scraps, leaves, and twigs they manage to find from the twisted version of Topiary Park.

"What kind of Egg is this?" Tsuki asked as she looks at the decorative patterned egg.

"This is Ophelia's Egg," Sari explained.

"From the Erebus and Tag Force Legend?" Tsuki asked, "I can't believe it exists." She carefully touches the huge egg, it was cold to the touch. "It's cold..."

"Cold?" Terra D. was confused when she touched the egg earlier it was warm and glowing its surreal blue aura.

"Just as I thought," Sari noted, "Ophelia's Egg need a hatcher, preferably a Watcher."

"A Watcher? You mean like an active observer?" Kuoni asked.

"Close but not quite," Sari corrected, "A Watcher is a person chosen by Thoth, the God of Wisdom and Writing."

"So what does Thoth's Watcher look like?" Terra D. inquired.

"A Watcher who shares the same face as Thoth himself," Sari explained, "I believe one of them is Yugi."

Tsuki was skeptical, "Yugi-san? I found that hard to believe. Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"I wasn't too sure if he was one of them," Sari confessed, "I was too focused on worrying about your safety when you and the others were fighting the Erebus Underlings."

Tsuki was abashed by the crucial detail but remembers that Delia and Eric were the ones that finished them off and defeated the leader. She then remembers something else from the Erebus and Tag Force Legend. "So wait if the Watchers are real, then what about those, um, Tag Force Holders? And what about Luminas's older brother's soul fragments or something?"

"You are correct on some aspects Tuski," Sari pointed out, "The Tag Force Holders are those that held the Tag Force Artifacts that were forged by Luminas. Before she died she created six Tag Force Holders. Unfortunately, I'm unable to locate them since they remain dormant and inactive. As for those that old the fragments of Luminas's brother they are called the Ace Brothers."

Kuoni was intrigued, "Ace Brother? The term was barely touched on in the legend itself."

"That was because the latter alliterations of this story, the Ace Brother was omitted," Sari explained, "The authors believe that it wasn't necessary and that the brother just decided at the last moment to stop Luminas from sacrificing herself. In the older version of the story, Luminas and her older were both creators of the Tag Force. They created their own Tag Force Artifacts; the Arc-Necklace and the Faithful Heart. The elder sibling's Arc-Necklace was broken into six separate parts call the Alchemy Ingots. Luminas's Faithful Heart was melted and molded into six new Tag Force Artifacts. Unfortunately, I couldn't locate those either."

"So we have a few options," Kuoni grasped, "We can find Aquarius Vessel to revive Aquarius, locate the four Watchers for Thoth to return, find the Ace Brothers or the new Tag Force Holders."

"I vote to find the Aquarius Vessel and the Watchers first!" Tsuki suggested, "Since Sari confirmed that Yugi is one of them. Then we need to find the other three. Since Thoth is very close to Aquarius, then the vessel must be close to either Yugi or other Watchers."

"Good observation," Sari commented. "Thoth and Aquarius were as close as siblings, but many people misinterpret that as being lovers or something. I mean all the documents and records of Aquarius and her relationship with Thoth are non-romantic and mostly platonic as best."

"Huh, I didn't know that," Tsuki pondered.

"It's alright if you assume that," Sari assured, "In fact, in today's culture many people would pair up two characters, mostly a boy and girl, regardless of how much chemistry they have."

"Moving on, Sari is there any way to find the Aquarius Vessel and find all of Thoth's Watchers?" Terra D. asked.

Sari shook her head in disagreement, "Unfortunately no, but since Yugi might be one of the Watchers that would be a good place start. However, it would be a challenge to find the others."

"Alright, then!" Tsuki puts her hand on Sari's shoulder, "Sari we're counting on you to find them!" Sari nods in agreement. She had spent too long observing others and not being involved. When she came to this world, she was horrified and disgusted by how the Underlings treated those unfortunate humans as prey. Once they are captured, they're taken back to their base. Sari was tired of being the sympathetic observers, so she decides to help people elude capture and find Aquarius's Vessel, Thoth's Watchers, and by her luck find the Tag Force Holders and Luminas's brother's soul fragments. 'It's what Luminas wanted anyway,' Sari mentally noted.

"Okay, since Yugi was one of the people we sent back to the world then we should get him," Tsuki declared.

"But wait what about Delia and Eric, we need their help to fight the Erebus Underlings," Terra D. reminded, "They are Duel Spirit Possessors."

Tsuki stops and abashedly forgot about Delia and Eric's role, "Oh, right we have to find them, too. They are really useful in fighting and killing those pesky Underlings."

"Then it's settled, we're going to Vitalité City to recruit Yugi, Delia, and Eric," Kuoni declared.

The girls unanimously agreed on his decision. The four of them form a circle, Kuoni, Tsuki, and Sari (who wants to join in) close their eyes. With a clear mind and a keen focus, they build up their energy and all of the participants disappear in a flurry of magical dust.

* * *

 **A/N: So here's Terra. D's deck archetype which is Fortune-Seeker that is a pun on Terra's foresight ability.**

Japanese - English

Cards:

Seriously Angry Panda → Maji-Gire Panda

Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle → Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle

Gem Beast Amber Mammoth → Crystal Beast Cobalt Amber Mammoth

Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus → Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus

Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle → Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle

Characters:

Johan Andersen → Jesse Anderson

Fanmade Cards: 

Fortune-Seeker Archetype that relies on counterattacking your opponent's moves. This matches Terra. D's foresight ability and her secret thirst for adventure.

 **Fortune Blessing**

Type: Normal Trap

Description: When your monster is destroyed by battle or card effects, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

 **Fortune-Seeker Gallivanted Hunter**

Attribute: Earth

Level 4

ATK: 1500

DEF: 200

Warrior/Effect: When you have a Beast-type monster on your field, you can excavate 1 Spell card from your deck and add it to your hand. You look at one of your opponent's face-down cards if it's a Trap card it is automatically sent to the graveyard but if it is a Spell Card it is returned face down.

 **Lady Luck's Helping Hand**

Type: Normal Spell

When you activate a Fortune-Seeker's effect, special summon 1 Fortune-Seeker monster from your hand but discard one spell or trap card on your field to the graveyard to resolve this effect.

 **Fortune-Seeker Zoologist Ela**

Attribute: Earth

Level 3

ATK: 1300

DEF: 400

Warrior/Effect: If there is a beast type monster on your opponent's side of the field, their effects are negated. If you have a beast type monster on your side of the field, they're safe from your opponent's card effects.

 **Fortune-Seeker Crafty Laura**

Attribute: Earth

Level 6

ATK: 2300

DEF: 1300

Warrior/Effect: Destroy your opponent's spell or trap cards on the field depending on how many Fortune-Seeker monsters you have in the Graveyard.

 **Fortunate Escape**

Type: Normal Spell

When you have a Fortune-Seeker on your field, you special summon the same amount of Fortune-Seeker monsters from your graveyard depending on how many monsters your opponent has on their field.

 **Fortune-Seeker Preceptor Plum**

Attribute: Dark

Level 6

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2100

Spellcaster/Effect: This monster gains 200 ATK for each Fortune-Seeker monster on the field.


	7. Chapter 6: Learning the Game

**Duel Monsters was quite overwhelming to learn with all the summonings, but when you break it down and learn each summoning method separately over time it gets easier to grasp. Luminas's older brother was the one to teach me all of the methods. He is a master of all, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, Pendulum, and Link. I do know about how all these Summoning Methods originated from all the six realms that Erebus previously destroyed.**

 **Ritual and Fusion - DM2000 and GX2004**

 **Synchro - 5DS2008**

 **XYZ - ZEXAL2011**

 **Pendulum - ARCV2014**

 **Link - VRAINS2017**

 **This game has been passed down from generation to generation in every realm and now this realm, ERA also has this game. Albeit it was more of a past time or hobby. Although, many people found it enjoyable there is something more about this game that has persisted for this long.**

 **Could this game be the cause of Erebus reappearing again? No, that can't be it. Humanity was the true cause of why the Dark God was here. But even Aquarius stopped him from destroying the seventh one, he always persisted. He may always come back but I vowed to stop him even if it takes many generations.**

 **Thoth's Journal Entry - Eptá**

* * *

Delia was jittery maybe because she was in the presence of a highly skilled and respected duelist or that she was being watched by other people. Either way, the amount of attention was making her uncomfortable.

Atem senses her skittish behavior. He tries to coax her to be more comfortable, "Delia, relax and just concentrate on the duel."

The pigtailed girl looks up and nods in agreement. Since Delia does not currently own a duel disk, Atem decides to use the second floor where the Duel Boxes were located. Delia felt exposed due to the transparency of the Duel Box and the prying eyes of the audience watching her and her opponent. Delia takes a deep breath and exhales. "Alright, Atem, I'm ready!" Delia puts her Spellcaster Deck on the table. Atem mimics the same action with his deck.

Normally, the turn of which player goes first would be settled with a coin toss or game of rock-paper-scissors. However, this time was different. When people duel in the KC Dueling Center, players would go first depending on their rank. So higher ranks go first in the duel. The only exceptions were if two players are in the same rank. For example, if both were intermediate duelists then they do the class coin toss or a rock-paper-scissors game. Since Delia was an intermediate, she goes second while Atem was the Duel King goes first. This odd rule has gotten complaints due to how unfair it was to lower-skilled duelists. Kaiba protested these claims and reasons that duelists who work hard due to perseverance deserve that right to go first in a duel. It was still in place which made some duelists salty. Regardless, they still play with this unusual rule in place.

"DUEL!" Both players cried.

ATEM LP: 8000

DELIA LP: 8000

"My turn, I draw!" The tanned Egyptian draws his sixth card and looks at his hand. "I summon Mocking Elf Swordsman* in Attack Mode and put one card face-down to end my turn." A hologram of an elf wearing green armor with a purple cap wielding a sword.

Mocking Elf Swordsman ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

ATEM LP: 8000

Mocking Elf Swordsman ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200

1 card face-down

DELIA LP: 8000

"My turn, I draw!" Delia declared. She looks at her hand and an idea pops into her mind. "I summon Dark Frame* in Attack Mode." A hologram of a black cubed monster appeared on the top of her face-up card.

Dark Frame ATK: 1500 DEF: 0

Delia goes to her Battle Phase, "Attack Mocking Elf Swordsman!" Dark Frame shoots cubes from its body and they pummel the elf swordsman into a million pixels. Atem puts his card in the graveyard slot.

ATEM LP: 8000 → 7900

Delia enters her second Main Phase. She ends her turn with two face-down cards.

ATEM LP: 7900

1 card face-down

DELIA LP: 8000

Dark Frame ATK: 1500 DEF: 0

2 cards face-down

"My turn, I draw," Atem cried, "I summon King's Knight!" A hologram of a blonde bearded man wearing yellow armor based on the card of diamonds with a purple cape. He had his sword out. "Battle, King's Knight! Attack Dark Frame!" The yellow king slays the cube monster. Delia puts the monster card in her graveyard slot.

DELIA LP: 8000 → 7900

Atem goes to his second main phase and ends his turn with a face-down card.

ATEM LP: 7900

King's Knight ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

2 cards face-down

DELIA LP: 7900

2 cards face-down

"My turn, draw!" Delia cried, "I activate the Spell Card, Dual Summon*! This allows me to conduct 2 Normal Summons instead of 1. I summon another Dark Frame and by using its Special Ability, I'm allowed to tribute summon a Dark Normal Monster using only itself as two tributes instead of one. I sacrifice Dark Frame to summon Cosmo Queen!" A hologram depicts a purple-skinned woman wearing a huge headdress and a red robe.

Cosmo Queen ATK: 2900 DEF: 2450

"Then I activate one of my face-down cards, Book of Secret Arts! This Equip Spell Card increases a spellcaster attack and defense by 300 points!"

Cosmo Queen holds the open book with her right hand and energy flows into her.

Cosmo Queen ATK: 2900 → 3200 DEF: 2450 → 2750

"3200 ATK!" Anzu spluttered, "How is Atem going to counterattack that?"

"Don't worry, Atem always has a backup plan," Honda assured.

"Battle!" Delia declared. Cosmo Queen destroys King's Knight that takes a chunk out of Atem's life points.

ATEM LP: 7900 → 6000

Delia ends her turn with one card face-down.

ATEM LP: 6000

2 cards face-down

DELIA LP: 7900

Cosmo Queen ATK: 3200 DEF: 2750

2 cards face-down

"Impressive," Atem commented, "You manage to bring a high-level monster on your turn and change the field to your favor."

"I don't take my opponents lightly especially those that are more skilled than me," Delia confessed.

"Then I won't hold back either," Atem added, "My turn, I draw! I activate my face-down card, Deathbed Awakening*! This allows me to add one monster card from my graveyard back to my hand, but you draw two cards." Delia draws the top two cards from her deck and adds them to her hand. "I return King's Knight to my hand and use the spell card Fusion*!"

Delia was taken aback by that move. What was Atem going to Fusion Summon?

"I fuse Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight and King's Knight in my hand to fusion summon Arcana Knight Joker!" Atem sends the fusion materials to the graveyard and takes out his Fusion Monster from the Extra Deck and puts it on the field. The knight had long dark purple hair with matching eyes and wearing elegant purple armor similar to the Joker Card and brandishing a huge sword in his right hand. Delia was amazed at the elegance of the Fusion Monster.

Arcana Knight Joker ATK: 3800 DEF: 2500

Delia was sweating and in disbelief. Arcana Knight Joker has more attack than Cosmo Queen.

"Battle! Arcana Knight Joker attack Cosmo Queen!" Atem commanded.

DELIA LP: 7900 → 7300

"I end my turn with a face-down," Atem added.

ATEM LP: 6000

Arcana Knight Joker ATK: 3800 DEF: 2500

2 cards face-down

DELIA LP: 7300

2 cards face-down

Delia grits her teeth in frustration. How will she get out of this mess? Atem had easily turned the table as he has a powerful Fusion Monster on the field. "My turn, I draw!" Delia looks at her hand, she didn't have a high power monster. However, a plan begins to form in her mind.

"I summon Geishadow* in Attack Mode!" Delia cried. A hologram depicts a blue-skinned woman with maroon hair and red eyes with tattoos around it. She wore a headdress decorated with golden weapons and a red kimono dress. In her hands was a scythe.

Geishadow ATK: 1700 → 2100 DEF: 0

"Then I activate another Equip Spell, Wonder Wand! The equipped monster gains 500 ATK!"

Geishadow ATK: 2100 → 2600

"Then I activate another spell card, "Attack Sealing*!" I select your Arcana Knight Joker to Defense Mode!" Arcana Knight Joker then kneels and brings out his shield to defend. "Then I activate my final, Spell Card! Big Band Shoot! The equipped monster gains 400 ATK and will do piercing damage to the opponent!"

Geishadow ATK: 2600 → 3000

"Battle! Geishadow destroy Arcana Knight Joker!" Delia commanded. Geishadow uses her newly acquired weapons and clashes them together. The Joker Knight cries out in pain after the dark geisha's attack.

ATEM LP: 6000 → 5500

"Delia manages to turn it around using only spell cards to increase Geishadow's attack!" Tony observed. "She's not holding back against Atem."

"It seems that this duel is bringing out the very best of her," Hayley added, "So this is how Atem is bringing out her confidence."

"Geishadow's effect activates!" Delia declared, "When Geishadow destroys an opponent's monster by battle, she gains 1 spell counter. Each one gives her 200 ATK."

Geishadow ATK: 3000 → 3200

"I end my turn with one card face-down!" Delia added, "How's that?"

Atem was very impressed and intrigued by her dueling style, "Impressive, I'm surprised you manage to put this in your dueling. But I'll strike even harder!"

Meanwhile, Tsuki was looking around the second floor. She peeks out to see a crowd gathering around Atem and Delia. "Amazing, Delia is dueling a Duel King? This is beyond words! Go beat him, Delia!" Her voice gets Yugi's attention and was curious about why she was here.

ATEM LP: 6000

2 cards face-down

DELIA LP: 7300

2 cards face down

Geishadow ATK: 3200 DEF: 0

"My turn, I draw!" Atem declared, "I summon Alpha - The Electromagnet Warrior in Attack Mode!" A humanoid robot appears carrying a double-bladed sword on his right arm and left shield on the left arm.

Alpha - The Electromagnet Warrior ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100

"I activate Alpha - The Electromagnet Warrior's effect." Atem declared, "Once per turn, I can add one level 8 "Magna Warrior" monster from my deck to my hand! I end my turn."

ATEM LP: 5500

Alpha - The Electromagnet Warrior ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100

2 cards face-down

DELIA LP: 7300

Geishadow ATK: 3200 DEF: 0

2 cards face-down

"My turn, I draw!" Delia cried, "I summoned Neo the Magic Swordsman in Attack Mode!" A blonde man with matching eyes appears on the card. He wore green armor with rune writings etched into it, brown gloves and boots. He was brandishing a silver sword on his right hand.

Neo the Magic Swordsman ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000

"Battle Geishadow, attack Alpha - The Electromagnet Warrior!" Delia declared.

Atem begins his counter-attack, "I activate Alpha - The Electromagnet Warrior's other effect!" Delia was surprised, his monster has another effect? "I can tribute this monster to special summon a level 4 "Magnet Warrior" monster from my deck! I select Gamma - The Electromagnet Warrior!" Alpha disappears and replaced with a green humanoid robot with magnets around the neck and arms.

Gamma - The Electromagnet Warrior ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

"Gamma's effect activates!" Atem proclaimed, "When it is normal or special summoned I can special summon another Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from my hand! I choose Beta - The Electromagnet Warrior!" A red spherical robot had magnet theme horns on the head and claws with a similar design appears beside besides Gamma.

Beta - The Electromagnet Warrior ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500

Delia decides to end her turn since attacking again was too risky due to The Electromagnets' Effects.

ATEM LP: 5500

Gamma - The Electromagnet Warrior ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

Beta - The Electromagnet Warrior ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500

2 cards face-down

DELIA LP: 7300

Geishadow ATK: 3200 DEF: 0

Neo the Magic Swordsman ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000

2 cards face-down

"My turn, I draw!" Atem declared. He smirks when he sees the card he drew. "Here I go!"

Delia was baffled, what did Atem draw? Did he come up with a plan to turn the duel his favor?

"I banish Gamma - The Electromagnet Warrior, Beta - The Electromagnet Warrior from my field and Alpha - The Electromagnet Warrior from my graveyard to special summon Magnet Berserion the Electromagnetic Warrior*!" Atem removes the three chosen monsters from his field and graveyard to summon a green robot carrying a spear-like sword in its hand.

Berserion the Electromagnetic Warrior ATK: 300 DEF: 2800

Delia was in awe at the powerful monster in front of her. She remembers something in her field. Geishadow may beat Berserion but not Neo.

"Then I summon Magician's Rod when this is normal summoned I can add 1 Spell or Trap Card from my deck to my hand that specifically lists Black Magician!" Atem then retrieves Black Magician Girl from his deck to hand. "Battle! Berserion the Electromagnetic Warrior attack Neo the Magic Swordsman!" Atem commanded. The magnet warrior successfully defeats Delia's monster.

DELIA LP: 7300 → 6000

Atem then ends his turn.

ATEM LP: 5500

Berserion the Electromagnetic Warrior ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800

Magician's Rod ATK: 1600 DEF: 100

2 cards face-down

DELIA LP: 6000

Geishadow ATK: 3000 DEF: 0

2 cards face-down

'I need to do something,' Delia mentally pondering, 'if I don't, Atem might bring out one of his magicians on his next turn.' She looks down at the face-down cards and an idea pops into her mind.

"My turn, I draw!" Delia looks up and sees the card she drew. "I activate my face-down card, Ritual of Salvation*!" I'll use Dharc the Dark-Spirit Charmer* and Element Devil* from my hand to Ritual Summon, Beautiful Goddess of Salvation - Northwemko*!" She flips her face-down and sends both it and two of her monsters to the graveyard to bring her Ritual monster to the field. She had long blonde hair that reaches her knees, pale skin, and blue eyes. She wore a huge armor headdress, an armored black dress with golden trimmings, above-the-elbow black gloves, and was holding a golden staff with an angry sun.

Beautiful Goddess of Salvation - Northwemko ATK: 2700 DEF: 1200

"Battle! Geishadow attack Berserion the Electromagnetic Warrior!" Delia commanded.

ATEM LP: 5500 → 5300

"I add another spell counter to Geishadow to increase her ATK!" Delia added.

Geishadow ATK: 3200 → 3400

"Now go, Northwemko! Attack Magician's Rod!"

"I activate my trap, Curse of the Hexagram*!" Atem countered. A circle with a six-pointed star surrounded by an alchemy circle binds Northwemko to stop her attack. Delia was caught off-guard by this move.

"Now my Magician's Rod is safe," Atem said relieved.

Delia is disappointed as she didn't take a huge chunk of life points this turn. She ends it with a face-down card.

ATEM LP: 5300

Magician's Rod ATK: 1600 DEF: 100

1 card face-down

DELIA LP: 6000

Geishadow ATK: 3000 DEF: 0

Beautiful Goddess of Salvation - Northwemko ATK: 2700 DEF: 1200

2 cards face-down

"My turn, draw!" Atem looks down at his hand and smiles. I sacrifice Magician's Rod to summon Black Magician Girl*!" A blond girl with peach skin and green eyes appears wearing her iconic pink and blue hat, dress, knee-length boots. She proudly holds her pink and blue staff in her right arm.

Black Magician Girl ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

"I activate my face-down card, Sage's Jewel*! When Black Magician Girl is on the field, I can special summon Black Magician from my deck or hand to the field. Come, my faithful friend, Black Magician!" Everyone in the audience was amazed at the Duel King's ace monster. Even those that saw him earlier during his Tag Duel with Yugi. Atem enters the battle phase, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Black Burning Magic*! When I have Black Magician Girl, I destroy all the cards my opponent controls!"

"What!" Delia was caught off-guard by the incredible move Atem made. Both Black Magician and Black Magician Girl put their staff together and fired. Delia discards her entire board to the graveyard.

"Battle! I attack directly with both my monsters!" Atem declared.

DELIA LP: 6000 → 1500

"I end my turn," Atem stated.

Delia sighed, she was right. He manages to take a huge chunk out of her life points. She draws her card with a defeated sigh and only puts a monster face-down. Her face was content with accepting defeat.

"My turn, I draw!" Atem declared. "Black Magician Girl attack her face-down card!" Her face-down monster was revealed to be Element Soldier. She was easily destroyed by Black Magician Girl's attack. Black Magician then takes the rest of her life points.

DELIA LP: 1500 → 0

ATEM LP: 5300 WIN

Delia LP: 0 Lose

Delia sighs in defeat, "I lost..."

"That was a great duel, Delia," Atem commented, "You gave it your all and accepted defeat in stride."

"Uh, thanks," Delia smiled albeit uneasy.

"That was one awesome duel!" Tsuki cheered.

"Tsuki-chan?" Yugi called. The long-haired, brunette sweat-drops as her loud voice caught his attention.

"Hey Tsuki," Eric greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I need you, Delia, and Yugi's assistance!" Tsuki babbled.

"Our assistance?" Eric was baffled, what did Tsuki urgently need them for?

* * *

"So you're Tsuki Sui? One of the residents from the Erebus Realm?" Honda integrated.

"Yup," Tsuki chirped, "My friends and I came here to search for certain people to defeat Erebus and stop his followers from destroying humanity."

"Erebus? The Dark God?" Anzu asked.

"You said something about looking for certain people right?" Jounouchi pointed out, "It's understandable you need Delia and Eric since they're confirmed Duel Spirit Possessors. But what do you need Yugi?"

Tsuki looks up at the ceiling wondering to break the entire news to the huge group. All of them were currently on the first floor which is a 'relaxing room' with several rooms in which duelists would play other games or unwind after a duel. One of the rooms was a library that was located at the very end of the room. This is where the entire group would come together and discuss away from the prying eyes of others. The long-haired brunette bluntly puts out the next detail. "Well, you see your friend Yugi may be a Watcher."

Everyone was disconcerted, so Anzu decides to bring it up. "What's a Watcher?"

This term was familiar to Delia, "Thot's Watcher! In the Erebus and Tag Force Legend, Thoth left Earth to return to his realm but will return when his chosen watchers are gathered."

"Correct, Delia," Tsuki confirmed, "Say you're pretty well informed with this legend such as Sari is."

"That's my favorite legend," Delia confessed, "I love reading that during my free time."

Tsuki was intrigued, "Really? Where did you read that?"

"In my Dueling Legends Book. I had it when I was a little girl. It's one of my prized treasures."

"Do you have it with you?"

Delia shakes her head no, she doesn't always bring it with her. One, it's a bit heavy due to all the pages and the handcrafted cover to bind them. Two, it has a lot of sentimental value to her and keeps it in her room back at the mansion so it will not get damaged. Tsuki frowns, she was slightly disappointed that Delia doesn't have it in her possession but it would help a lot. However, she did understand how much Delia values that book.

"So Tsuki, how does this Sari person knows that Yugi is a Watcher?" Anzu asked. This piques Delia's interest, Tsuki did mention that Sari was informed about The Erebus and Tag Force. How much did she know about it?

"I don't know much but Sari is certain that Yugi is one of them," Tsuki truthfully confessed, "Sari and the others are looking for the rest of them. Plus we're looking for someone else, the Aquarius's Vessel."

Atem's interest began to piqued, "Aquarius's Vessel?"

"The Aquarius Vessel is someone that has Aquarius inside of their body," Tsuki explained, "Apparently at the end of the legend, Luminas died and Aquarius returned to the Gods' Realm."

"Wait if that's the case, then why do we need to find the person with Aquarius inside of their body?" Anzu asked.

"Well, what Sari told me is that Aquarius came to this Earth and went inside a human to bring him/her new life," Tsuki explained. "I have no idea what she meant by that, but that's how Aquarius is on Earth again."

Eric tenses after hearing Tsuki's mention of the Aquarius Vessel. This gets Danny's attention. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing really," Eric assured.

"So you see I went to track Delia, Eric, and Yugi to help us defeat the Erebus Followers and rescue the victims," Tsuki explained. "Those disappearances you've seen in the news. They are the ones responsible."

"How horrible," Anzu commented.

"That can't do that!" Jounouchi protested.

Tsuki holds her hand up so she can finish. "I know it's hard to digest but it's true. I was fortunate enough to avoid capture. Listen, I know that this is very serious, but the reason we're gathering more people is to free those that were already captured or kill the Erebus Underlings."

"Wait, who or what are the Erebus Followers and Erebus Underlings?" Honda asked, "Are they some sort of cult?"

"Technically yes," Tsuki replied, "I mean they do follow a God, one created from humanity's darkness. And they do worship him like a divine being. So that a definitive yes."

"So wait, how did you and Sari arrive in our world?" Anzu asked.

"I'm a Convener, Class 3," Tsuki responded bluntly, "I can teleport."

Everyone was astounded, the was the first time they encountered a teleported convener considering their rarity. "Can you teleport?" Honda inquired.

"Yup," Tsuki chirpily replied. She demonstrates her power by teleporting convener considering their rarity. The brunette always seems to be another place every other second.

Kayla diverts her attention which catches Delia's attention. These last few days were pretty tense and it was slowly affecting their world. The light blue-haired girl understands and sympathizes with those thoughts as she was also involved with the battle of those dark creatures. She was cogitating on what to say to Kayla. She was in obvious distress from the interaction of Vide Ruins back in the Erebus Realm.

"Hey, Delia," Kayla spluttered. Her speech was slightly sputtered, probably from the events a few days ago.

"Yes, Kayla? Is there something on your mind?" Delia believes that talking with Kayla would ease her worries.

"I was pondering about Sari and the legend you fondly read." Delia was confused but allows Kayla to continue. "Sari seems well-informed about the legend too. Maybe as much as you do."

This statement baffled Delia. However, looking deeper into it, Sari does seem more informed about her favorite tale. Does she also know certain parts that were changed or removed during the later alliterations of the story? "You're right, we better talk to Sari." She calls for Tsuki's attention. The long-haired brunette was sitting on top of a bookshelf.

Tsuki heard this and teleports back in front of Delia and Kayla much to the girls' surprise.

"Please don't do that! It scared us!" Kayla hissed.

Tsuki abashedly apologizes for her rude behavior. "Sorry! Oh right, Sari! I haven't seen her. You see the four of us split up to look for a way to find the Watchers and the Aquarius Vessel, so it's been at least an hour since I saw her." Delia blinks in confusion. Where was Sari?

* * *

The maroon-haired girl was wandering in the real world version of Color Plaza. The vacant spots were filled with all kinds of shops and small restaurants. The loitered concrete floor covered with glass shards, chunks of debris, and trash were cleared and replaced with colorful patterns. "This looks very different," Sari observed, "Vitalité City, the city of color and creativity." She strolls aimlessly through the huge crowds admiring the endless rows of people mingling with friends and coworkers or fiddling with their phones. "I don't sense anyone important here, no Duel Spirit Possessors, no Aquarius Vessel not even the rest of the Watchers." The girl sighs in a disappointment, this search was fruitless. If there was a way to gather them in the same area.

She stops in front of a card shop in which a couple of tables were set up with some kids and teenagers playing Duel Monsters. "Duel Monsters?" Sari goes up and sees two boys sitting across each other in the middle of their duel. They notice her looking over their play.

"Hey are you here to play?" One boy asked.

"Sorry, but you have to wait," the other boy added, "We're in the middle of our duel."

"I apologize but I don't own a deck to play with you guys," Sari acknowledged.

"Well, we don't blame you, Duel Monsters has been losing popularity," the first boy explained.

"Yeah, it's more like a hobby or past time," the second boy added.

Sari smiles and bids farewell to the two boys to find their duel. She then goes to a billboard that was covered with fliers for a new dueling tournament. "Cerise Tournament?"

The shop owner, an elderly man with a residing hairline, was carrying a pile of papers in his arms. His attire was a simple beige shirt with rolled-up sleeves, jeans, and white tennis shoes. He sees Sari looking up at the advertisement. "Oh, I see that you're interested in the local Duel Monsters tournament."

Sari was startled by the old man's voice and turns around, "Actually I was just reading it."

"Do you want to participate?" He asked.

Sari shook her head, she wasn't a duelist. Her interest in the game was very small.

"Well even if you're not interested in dueling then maybe you can give this to your friends." The shop owner gives Sari another copy of the filer promoting the tournament. Sari was curious, how did the shop owner know she had allies? She shook her head, it was probably a coincidence.

"What the purpose of this tournament?" Sari inquired.

"For the E.O.S. Tournament," the shop owner explained, "You see you need to win at one or two locals to participate. This tournament will be held in a few months."

"Locals?" Sari queried.

"It's where a small card shop like mine organizes a small tournament for duelists of all ages to partake," the man continued, "However, only 20 are allowed to participate at a time. If you win, you're eligible to qualify for the EOS Tournament."

"That seems challenging," Sari noted.

"I know many duelists either retire or are just starting to get into the game," the shop owner added.

"I better get going now, thanks for the flier," Sari waves goodbye to the owner and goes on her way. She then bumps into someone. The flier drops when she lands on her butt. The person turns around after Sari yelps as she hits the ground.

"Are you okay?" The person's voice sounds like a teenage boy. Sari looks up and was correct. He was in his early to late teens with brown hair in different shades and wearing a red jacket.

"No, it was my fault," Sari gets up and tidies her skirt. The boy picks up the flier and gives it back to her. "Thank you!"

"No problem," the boy chirped, "Say that flier details a tournament. Are you interested in it?"

Sari unrolls the flier and shakes her head, "No, I'm just not interested in it. The shop owner just gave me one so my comrades can look at it."

"Comrades? Don't you mean friends?" the brunette corrected.

Sari was taken aback a bit considering the people she had encountered a few days. These include Terra D., Kuoni, Tsuki, Eric, Kayla, and especially Delia. Looking back at her first encounter, there was something about Delia that caught Sari's interest. Was it her behavior or something else?

"Um, you okay?" the boy asked, "You dozed off there."

Sari quickly snaps out of her thoughts and regains eye contact with him. "It's nothing, I better go." She walks away carrying Raheem and the flyer. The brunette boy scratches his head and shrugs as he goes back to meet up with some friends and classmates. Sari sees Terra D. scanning the area around. The dual colored girl spots her and waves to her.

"Sari!" she called, "Did you find anything?"

Sari rejoins Terra D. and tells her what she found and gather. "Nothing important, I can't even sense the Aquarius Vessel or the other Thoth's Watchers. All I could gather was an upcoming Duel Tournament is coming and that you need to win local tournaments from various card shops to qualify."

"Duel Tournament?" Terra D. was baffled but continues, "You mean you went to a card shop and got a flyer to give to your friends?" Sari gives Terra D. the rolled-up poster. The yellow jacket-clad girl unrolls it and looks at it. The words, Ceris Tournament was written in cursive red on a light blue background. There was additional text below it. "Cerise Tournament, come participate at the Amitosh Game Shop. That's it!"

"What about it?" Sari was confused, how would a Duel Tournament help with the search?

"Think about it this Duel Tournament is going to be held soon. What if this tournament is international? To bring interest back to the public of Duel Monsters!" Terra D. explained, "Older players are starting to get back in the game while the younger ones are getting heavily invested in it."

"And what makes this dueling tournament despite being worldwide?" Sari inquired.

"I've heard from rumors is that people from high positions of power are participating as well. Including CEOs from companies that rely on this game," Terra D. continued.

Sari was astounded by the importance of this international dueling tournament. "Whoa, that big? This competition seems very important to these people."

"I know, it seems like they're trying to rejuvenate dueling or something," Terra D. added. "But here's the thing on this crucial tournament. If this brings people from all over the world then maybe it would be easier to find the Aquarius Vessel and the rest of the Watchers."

The maroon-haired girl was skeptical. How would this find the chosen people she needs? Regardless of the succession of this plan, this could be their only option. "Alright, we'll go with your plan."

"Awesome!" Terra D. beamed, "Once all the competitors come to this tournament then it would be easier for us to track them! I mean you are a Class 3 Convener, right? You can feel if someone is an Aquarius Vessel or a Thoth Watcher."

"Yes, but I'm not going to participate so how am I going to get in this tournament?" Sari pointed out.

"That's alright, but why are you not partaking in it?" Terra D. asked, "I thought you were going to find the chosen ones to stop Erebus from completely wrecking the world?"

"I'm just not interested in dueling," Sari confessed, "I'm more of a bystander, an observer."

"But you helped Delia and Kayla," Terra D. pointed out, "If you didn't intervene they would be captured and God knows what happens after that."

"That was out of necessity," Sari protested. However, Terra D. knows that she secretly cares about them. "Okay, I understand," the duo-colored hair acknowledged, "Nothing wrong with that. Just leave the dueling to me, Tsuki, Kunoi. We will be in the tournament to scout them out. But you'll be there to cheer us on right?"

"Of course," Sari smiled.

* * *

Lavender casually reads a newspaper skimming through some articles. Her back was leaning back against a yellow chair and her feet propped on a footrest. Various screens with algorithms and images lazily floating in front of her.

"Slacking off aren't you?"

The purpled-haired woman peeks from the newspaper to see her right-hand woman staring sternly at her. "What do you want? I'm taking an hour break."

"That what you said, 3 hours ago," Scarlet recalled.

"Come on, Scarlet, dear," Lavender deflected, "even hardworking people need a break otherwise efficiency suffers."

Scarlet rolls her eyes, "If you say so, anyway we got some feedback from the copy you sent." She pulls up a screen in front of her leader's face. It shows footage of Terra D. fighting the E.C. Johan. "Its performance was terrible, barely put up a fight."

Lavender's eyes narrow in frustration, "What a shame no matter, we got results. Maybe we need some fine-tuning on the newer versions."

Scarlet goes back and types various buttons on one of the many screens. Another one pops up that shows a profile of the duelist.

Name: Terra D

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Deck: Fortune-Seeker

Status: Convener Class - 2

"Lavender-sama, the duelist the copy fought was a Convener," Scarlet informed.

"So this Terra person was a Convener? Then she must have used her powers to give herself an advantage," Lavender pondered. "No matter, that copy was still a prototype."

"The actual true potential of Conveners is still being researched," Scarlet pointed out, "We don't know they're fully capable of."

"And that's why we capture them for research," Lavender stated.

"Well, there is a duel tournament coming up," Scarlet brings out an online ad promoting a tournament called E.O.S. It was being held in Vitalité City, in a few months.

"A dueling tournament?" Lavender asked, "Where duelists all over the area come to compete?"

"Yes," Scarlet replied, "Apparently this is supposed to be an international tournament. Probably to reinvigorate the public's interest in dueling. It has been losing popularity lately. Duelists from all over the world are coming here to see who's the best."

"This gives me an excellent idea!" Lavender exclaimed, "When this tournament is in session we strike! Everyone will be so distracted that it will give us ample time to snatch more duelists and conveners to add."

"But what if the local authorities quickly find out the rising of disappearing duelists and conveners?" Scarlet pointed out, "It won't take long for the public to find out."

"Don't worry," Lavender assured, "I have an ally stationed at a high position to make sure it doesn't happen. Now, let the operation begin!"

* * *

Delia and Atem were sitting at a table across from each other. Their cards were spread out to make some changes. Yugi and Kayla observing their deck modifying. The tanned duelist was taking a closer look at her deck and take notice of something. "Delia, you have Yami in your deck, why didn't you use it?"

"I think it's because you use Spellcasters as well, Atem," Yugi explained. "If Delia uses her Field Spell then you would use it to your advantage as well."

"That is true," Kayla acknowledged, "Field Spells affect both players' field. Using them has its' own risk if your opponent uses monsters that have the same types as yours. They would use it to power up their monsters as well."

Atem then looks at the Ritual of Salvation card. "Delia, why didn't you activate your spell card's effect?" At first, Delia was confused then abashedly realizes what he was referring to. On the card's text, this card can be removed from play once it is on your Graveyard. This makes 1 face-up Ritual Monster you control become un-targetable by card effects this turn.

"It's alright," Atem assured, "Every duelist makes mistakes. Next time, use your card to its fullest potential." Delia nods and intently listens as Atem explains how to better utilize her deck. "Alright, Delia since your deck includes Ritual Monsters then you should build a deck that supports them." The tanned man explained, "You should gather cards that allow you to search for your Ritual Spell and Monster Cards faster. For example Senju God* allows you to add a Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. Another example is Sonic Bird which allows you to a Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand." Delia nods again but realizes something, Senju and Sonic Bird were monsters cards with low attack power. They were only utilized in mostly beginner and some intermediate Ritual Decks. The light blue-haired girl wonders if there were archetypes that rely on this underused summoning. Kayla brings up this idea much to Delia's surprise and intrigue.

"Wait, Atem isn't their archetypes that rely on one summoning like Ritual Summoning?"

Atem nods and takes some cards from his pocket, "Yes, the Gishki and Nekroz are great examples of this." He shows two monster cards that represent two different archetypes. The first was Gishki Emilia. She had long red hair and matching eyes. She wore a black hat with a golden crown and a black Victorian-style dress in transparent frills, a brown belt around the waist, black tights, and shoes. Her level was 4, Attribute is Water, and a Spellcaster-type, Effect Monster. The card's text reads that this monster cannot be special summoned.

The other was Schritt, Caster of Nekroz. The picture depicts short red hair with silver bangs and heterochromatic eyes (the right eye was red and the left eye was green). His clothes were a short-sleeved brown jacket with yellow trimmings over a grey shirt and green shorts. Additionally, he's brandishing a sword in a sheath beside him. He was a Level 3, Water Attribute, Warrior-Effect Monster. His effect reads that if you Ritual Summon exactly 1 "Nekroz" Ritual Monster with a card effect that requires the use of monsters, this card can be used as the entire requirement. If this card is tributed by a card effect add 1 Warrior "Nekroz" Ritual Monster from our Deck to your hand. However, this certain effect can be used once per turn.

"These cards are yours to keep, use them wisely." He gives them to the light blue-haired girl much to her excitement and wonder.

"Whoa, you're so lucky, Delia!" Danny exulted, "I heard those cards are pretty rare and hard to come by!"

"Thanks, Atem, I'll make sure to make good use of them," Delia approved.

Atem nods and notices the time, "We better get going it is getting late."

Jounouchi looks at the library's clock as well. "You're right it's also night time. Well, see ya guys later! We'll call you guys when something's up." Atem and the rest of his group depart from the library, but Yugi stays to chat with Deia for a bit. "Delia-chan, we'll meet again soon. I promise I will bring Ishizu-san to help with the research of the Duel Spirit Possessors." Delia nods in agreement and Yugi says goodbye as he rejoins his friends.

Later that night, Delia and the others separated to return to their homes leaving behind Delia, Eric, Kayla, and Tsuki. "Whelp, it's getting late," Tsuki observed.

"Wait, what about Sari?" Kayla asked.

"Oh, her? Well, I still need to find her and the others," Tsuki replied. "Don't worry though, I have a feeling we'll meet each other again. I'll tell Sari and the rest of the gang about it though!"

"You too," Eric replied. Tsuki waves goodbye and teleports away. "Man, that girl's teleportation powers are both amazing and scary."

Ring! Ring! Delia hears her cell phone go off and picks it up the call, "Hello?"

"Delia-chan! It's so good to see you again! I haven't seen you since your last rejection to join in a tournament."

The light blue-haired girl gasps as she recognizes the voice, "You're-"

* * *

"Man, nighttime already?" Terra D. observed, "We've been fruitlessly searching and nothing."

"It is starting to get dark and cold," Sari added. She shivers from the gradually cold breeze and clutches Raheem close to her chest to keep warm. Terra D. decides to give the maroon-haired girl her yellow jacket and puts it on her shoulders much to Sari's surprise.

"Come on, there's a fast-food restaurant nearby," Terra D. pointed, "We can grab something to eat!" The dual colored girl then grabs Sari's wrist and brings her inside. The interior had a very rustic feel with most of the furniture made out of wood. The first half seems like a store with shelves full of various merchandise such as stuffed toys, jewelry, and rare goodies in the area. There was even a cash register where a cashier was sorting out items behind the counter. The second half was a regular restaurant setting with tables and chairs where customers were seated to be served. On the walls were various decor that seems several decades old, Sari was fascinated by these old relics from the past. "Pretty cool huh?" Terra D. commented, "These are what previous generations use before the convenience of the current technology became more affordable and widespread."

"And this is a phone?" Sari points to a black rotary phone with a dial and buttons and the handset atop it.

"Yeah, those are the old fashioned ones," Terra D. added. "I used to have a toy version but the coil wire was cut, so it was thrown out. You should see the first cellphones, they were the size of bricks."

Sari's stomach starts rumbling. Terra D. giggles at Sari's embarrassed reaction. "You must be hungry, why don't we sit down and grab a bite?"

"I don't want you to spend your money due to my obvious hunger," Sari mumbled.

"It's alright, I have enough cash for both of us to eat." Terra D. reassured. The two girls sit together at a nearby table and wait for a waitress to take their order. "So Sari, where do you come from anyway?"

"Oh, well I come from a place where people worship the Gods from long ago." Sari vaguely replied, "Various Gods were worshiped except for one."

"Erebus," Terra D. quickly grasped. Sari nods in agreement and continues. Terra D. was still confused, "Sari you may want to be more specific. There are many different deities worshiped today. Different places in the world worship different divine beings."

"Oh, I apologize I came from Greece," Sari clarified.

"Greece, what I've heard they're not doing so well, financially wise," Terra D. commented.

"Well, we've been improvising," Sari deflected. "We have enough food for families to eat when times get tough."

"Really?" Terra D. asked, "By the looks of it, you must come from an area in Greece that has very fertile soil to plant and harvest crops."

"Well, most of my country is not suitable for agriculture. We rely more on animals," Sari clarified.

"That explains why you know most of the old Greek rituals especially those that hoard off evil beings," Terra D. commented.

A waitress wearing an orange dress and white apron approaches them. She kindly asks the girls if they're ready to order. Terra D. replies with a simple no as they didn't decide yet. Sari was embarrassed, they were so engrossed with their conversation that they forget to look at the menu. She looks down at looks at the drink section. There were so many options.

"Um? Terra, what's a mar-gen-tina?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't think you're allowed to drink that," Terra D. acknowledged. "You have to be a certain age."

"Why is that?" Sari innocently added, "Is it strong in something?"

"It is, only adults can handle that stuff," Terra D. clarified. "I'll just take some lemonade. What about you?"

"I'll take the Strawberry Cumber Limeade," Sari answered, "I hope it's good."

Terra D. then calls out the waitress to take their orders before heading to the kitchen.

"So where do you, Tsuki, and Kunoi come from?" Sari asked, "You didn't originate from the Erebus Realm?"

"No, we came from a suburb not far from the city," Terra D. replied. "We came here to explore before we got whisked away."

"I see," Sari nodded. "I hope Kuoni and Tsuki have better luck than us."

"I'm sure they'll find something," Terra D. assured.

Later, their drinks were served and Sari took a few sips from her beverage. "Wow, it's delicious!"

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Terra D. smiled.

She hears footsteps and looks up to see Kuoni and Tsuki coming up to their table. "Kunoi, Tsuki, did you find anything?"

"Not much on my end," Kuoni replied disappointed.

"I met Delia and the others," Tsuki added.

"You did? What did they say?" Sari intrigued.

"To be truthful, I saw Delia duel the Duel King, Atem, and Yugi notices me, and I sort of spilled the beans about everything to Yugi and Atem's friends," Tsuki confessed.

"Wait? You told them about the Erebus Realm debacle to their friends?" Terra D. summarized.

"Well, they seem to already know about it from Yugi," Tsuki added. "I told them that we need more help to defeat his underlings and his cult."

"You're right, we do need a lot more help," Terra D. admitted.

"Yugi did refer someone named Ishizu," Tsuki remembered. "He said that she has more knowledge of the Duel Spirit Posessesors. So we should gather everyone, Delia, her friends, Yugi, and his friends."

"Okay, did you get his number?" Terra D. asked.

Suddenly realization hits Tsuki, she had forgotten to ask Yugi his phone number. "Uh, no," she uttered.

Everyone groans in disbelief. "Wait to go, Tsuki," Kuoni chided, "You meet up Delia and the others and didn't ask them their numbers?"

"I forgot okay," Tsuki defended, "Where were you when we split up to look for the Aquarius Vessel, Watchers, and Tag Force Holders?"

"I was looking around and saw fliers for a new tournament called E.O.S," Kuoni replied.

"Ah, that reminds me," Sari takes out a poster of the Cerise Tournament. "I was given this when I was looking around. An old man at a card shop mentions a worldwide competition."

"An international tournament?" Tsuki asked.

"Yes, I was thinking that you, Kuoni, and I would participate in this tournament to find them," Terra D. explained. "I discussed it with Sari earlier and she agrees with the plan."

"Wait, isn't Sari participating as well?" Kuoni asked.

"No, Sari is just going to watch," Terra D. replied, "She would rather watch than play."

The red-capped boy nods in acceptance. Not everyone is interested in playing Duel Monsters. "Alright, now that we just need to get a hold of Yugi and told him what he found. Tsuki already informs his friends about our situation, so we just need to gather everyone together to discuss the plan. But where would they be?"

"Maybe they're staying over at a hotel?" Tsuki suggested. "We can check to see if which hotel they're staying at."

"This late at night?" Terra D. asked, "They might be sleeping by now. Maybe in the morning." Sari looks up at the wall clock and notices it was getting close to 10 PM.

"You're right it is getting late, we should order our food and head back home," Tsuki observed. Sari and Terra D. scooted to make room for the two capped-kids. Tsuki sat next to Sari and Kuoni sat beside Terra D. They ordered their food and paid the bill before heading out.

"So, you said that the three of you live in a suburban area not far from the city?" Sari recalled.

"Of course, the area is very calm and peaceful," Tsuki explained. "Especially during the night, Noe Town can be a place to rewind from the hustle and boundless energy of Vitalité City. We'll arrange a bedroom for you to stay for the time being."

"That's very nice of you guys," Sari commented.

"No problem," Tsuki replied, "Besides you did help us."

"Here, Sari, a thank you gift," Terra D. gives Sari a gift. It was a stone keychain with the carved symbols, Pieces on it. Sari felt the sincerity from her as a bus pulls up. Its destination, the small suburbia called Noe Town.


	8. Chapter 7: An Abundance Deal in Dueling

**Going to new places can be both an amazing and frightening experience. On one hand, you are treading into unknown territory excited for what would be ahead. New experiences, new friends and allies, and new places to explore. On the other hand, it is terrifying due to unknown new dangers and enemies to encounter.**

 **Regardless, when going someplace new, you learn something new as well.**

 **Thoth's Journal Entry - Októ**

* * *

Inside a dim-lit room, a young girl with blond hair tied into a high ponytail with a heart-shaped clip and piercing red eyes sits idle on her red velvet seat. Her peach skin was slightly fair but still looks flawless. Her clothes were a sleeveless yellow dress with black frills and two teardrop-shaped diamonds around the waist and simple red flats. Her additional accessories were white elbow-long gloves with an additional white armlet with a rose around her left bicep, a necklace of red hearts, and a black studded choker. A red cellphone adorned with white diamonds and a ruby heart-shaped charm dangling was up against her ear. Delia's voice was heard through the transmission.

"Hello, Delia-chan!" she greets in a sweet voice.

"You're Topa?" Delia guessed.

"Yes, it's me, dear!" Topa greeted, "How are you doing?"

"What do you want?" Delia's tone of voice seems quite annoyed as she has dealt with it many times before.

"I have information that you are Atem's student," Topa skims through various papers that were delicately gripped in her left hand.

"How did you know that? You were stalking me weren't you?" Delia accused.

"Well, I have to keep tabs on my future Dueling Star!" Topa happily chirped.

"Topa, I'm serious! This type of behavior is not healthy," Delia scolded.

"Well, maybe if you haven't turned down my various offers to duel at locals at least six times," Topa deflected.

"Don't try to guilt-trip me that I'm responsible for you odd behavior," Delia scolded. "Do you ever accept the word no?"

Topa's mood goes a complete 180 as she grits her teeth in annoyance. She calms herself first before diverting into another topic. "Look, I might help you improve your dueling skills."

"And there's a catch right?" Delia groaned.

"That's right," Topa chirped, "I manage to contact the school to set up a field trip to Academia Island! Isn't that where your friend Tony is currently attending?"

Delia went silent for a few minutes before continuing, "Listen, Topa, I don't like it when you drag my loved ones into this."

"Oh come on," Topa whined, "This will be the perfect opportunity for you to see how others duel. Consider this a generous gift."

"You just want me to participate in the locals so I can be in an international tournament right?" Delia asked.

"Oh, you just love to cut the bullshit, do you?" Topa cursed with both humor and slight irritation, "Listen, tomorrow at your school there will be an announcement that a trip to Duel Academia Island is available for at least thirty students. I better see your name on the list."

"Threatening me to go on the trip is not going to help your case," Delia reprimanded.

"Just be there," Topa snapped before ending the call and carelessly drops her phone on the desk. It lands with a huge thud.

"Finally convinced, Delia huh Topa?"

Topa swivels in her chair to face a young girl around her age looking at her unimpressed. Height-wise she was a few inches taller. Her hair was shoulder-length and brown, matching eyes, and peach skin. Her clothes wore a collar pink shirt with red buttons and fasteners, white jeans, white socks, and green shoes with red circles, a light blue stripe, and brown shoes.

"Well, I did convince her didn't I, Ninki!" Topa addressed the girl with a smirk.

"Delia didn't seem highly convinced, " Ninki said puzzled. "Why are you doing this much for a girl not interested in participating in duel tournaments, anyway?"

"Well, Ninki it all started that faithful day back when I first met Delia," Topa explained. She remembers in great detail during her first encounter with the dual pigtailed girl. It was a wedding celebration party for her oldest cousin. Her mother invited her co-workers and several friends to bring either their dates or relatives with them. This includes spouses (husbands or wives), aunts, uncles, parents, cousins, nephews, and nieces. The children were having a blast playing in the mansion. Somewhere watching television on their humongous flat-screen TV or playing in the Irene Room, a place where people would relax or play various games. Delia was one of the children invited to this party. At first, Topa didn't think much about her. She was just a normal girl albeit shy and quiet and would only watch other people. Then came the time to use the dueling arena, the Irene Room has a hidden dueling arena in which two to four people would duel for a fun competition. Topa brings out the Dueling Arena and one of her younger cousins, Kassandra has chosen Delia to be her opponent. The purple-haired girl thought Delia would be an easy opponent, but she was sorely mistaken. Kassandra was using an Allure Queen Deck while Delia uses a generic water deck. However, during the Duel, Delia exploited her deck's weaknesses and won the duel. This caught Topa's attention, she had never seen such determination from a seemingly quiet and meek girl. And that was where her interest in getting Delia to become a Pro Duelist began.

"Wait, so Delia dueling your young cousin, Kassandra motivated you to force Delia to become a Pro Duelist?" Ninki grasped.

"I saw the potential behind those dull grey eyes of hers," Topa explained. "To think that she would squander the various chances to become a professional is quite disappointing and nerve-wracking."

"Maybe she's not comfortable dueling against a crowd people?" Ninki suggested.

Topa scoffed, "When I saw her duel, she had no problem. There has to be something else that's keeping her from dueling in the spotlight." She then gets out of her seat with resolve and content. "Anyway, getting in touch with her school will set things in motion."

'For better or for worse,' Ninki mentally thought.

 **\- Sakura High School -**

Sakura High School was a two-story building with cherry blossom trees plants around the front of the schoolyard and the inner courtyard. Since its status as a private high school, the boys and girls were wearing the standard issued school uniform. The boys wear a blue long-sleeved jacket with a white-collar shirt underneath with a blue tie, jeans, black or white socks, and maroon or brown shoes. The girls wear a simple white-collar T-shirt with a blue tie or ribbon, a blue skirt around knee-length, white or black socks, and maroon or brown shoes.

Delia was casually walking towards her locker wearing the standard female uniform with a blue tie and her Star Necklace around the collar. An announcement was read on the school's intercom about the field trip that Topa referred to last night. The light blue-haired girl sighs with frustration. When would Topa learn her lesson? A flier about a field trip to Duel Academia Island with at least thirty slots. The first five were filled but the rest were still vacant.

"Hey, Delia!" Danny greeted. Delia turns around to see her cousin wearing the standard male uniform. "Did you see the flier as well?"

"Yeah," Delia muttered, "It's her doing; I swear she never gives up."

Danny was baffled, "Her? Who are you talking about?"

"Remember Topa, at that wedding party?" Delia reminded.

"Oh yeah, her!" Danny recollected, "She's still on your case about not being a Pro Duelist?"

"Yeah, but to be honest I'm not interested in becoming one," Delia confessed. "Being a Pro Duelist at a young age can be quiet stressful. You never have any privacy."

"Good point," Danny commented. "But it's still a field trip and I decided to go. I'll add your name too since you want to see Tony again."

Delia wants to protest but Danny already writes down both their names on the list. She did want to see her friend again but not under these circumstances. Regardless, Danny already made his mind up and wrote their names in pen. Why didn't he write in pencil? That would help as she could erase it later.

* * *

After school, Delia and Danny were waiting for their ride when one of their classmates greets them. Her name was Laura Hindley. She had shoulder-length, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wears the same uniform as Delia only her shoes were brown. Her additional accessory was her innocuous silver bracelet with three charms, an orange triangle, a white pearl, and a brown diamond. She goes to the same Social Studies Class that Delia and Danny share.

"Hey Laura," Danny greeted.

"Hello Danny, Delia," Laura replied.

"Are you going to see Layla?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Laura replied, "I'm going to visit her."

Delia remembers Layla as one of the members of the Ice Cream Team. They were very close during the summer. However, once fall came and school started again, Layla goes sick and was hospitalized. Despite this unfortunate circumstance, this didn't shake their bond as both Laura and the other member, Tyke visits her every chance they got. Delia didn't know much but did recall Layla having a weak immune system that acts up once fall and winter hits. So she stays in the hospital before spring comes and she's well again.

"Oh, yeah we should visit as well!" Danny suggested. "We did play with her a lot during the summer. I'm sure she'll be happy to see us." Delia nods in agreement as Layla would appreciate it. The two decide to visit their sickly playmate once their aunt picks them up.

 **\- Von Hospital -**

A hospital building that was about six stories tall was between two currently empty buildings. A sign with words Von was imprinted above the entrance. This particular institution was finding hop for both children and adults alike to find a cure for their mysterious diseases. Every patient is assigned a room. Some have their own by themselves while others share with one other patient. One particular room labeled 135 houses a young girl reading a book in her bed. She has albino, shoulder-length hair and light grey almost white eyes, and pale skin. Her only clothes were a standard pink hospital gown. She hears her door open and looks up to see Delia, Danny, and Laura gather around her bedside.

"Laura you came to visit!" She chirped, "I see that Daniel and Delia also came with you."

Danny blushes in pure embarrassment, he hates it when people call him by his real name. "Hey, Layla!" He deflected, "Are you feeling well today?"

"Yes," Layla answered, "In fact, I didn't get any symptoms today, but that could change tomorrow."

Delia frowns after that statement, she did hear about the albino girl's mysterious illness. She would get crippling symptoms when fall and winter are around the corner. They were so bad that she couldn't normally attend school, so a better option was an alternative school. Classes start in spring and end around the summer break. Layla was grateful she has some sort of education but was disappointed that it wasn't the same as her friends attended. Regardless, she tries her best to overcome an awful situation.

"So how was class today?" Layla deflected.

"It's okay nothing special," Danny answered, "It's mostly listening to lectures without falling asleep or dozing off, receive and complete assignments, and pop quizzes."

"Really, in my school, we would have group discussions and fun competitions." Layla commented, "I guess your school isn't as fun as I thought."

"Oh we do have some activities, but they're far and in-between," Delia refuted.

Layla chuckles at Delia's blunt answer and changes the topic, "So Delia, I heard the rumors that you are Atem's student."

Delia paled after Layla's statement, word spreads fast these days.

"Yup, my little cousin here is the Duel King's student," Danny smiled putting an arm around the pigtailed girl to emphasize the truth.

"That's amazing!" Layla beamed, "I can't believe Atem chose you, many duelists dream of learning under his wing!"

"I guess," Delia meekly said.

"So what else is new beside Delia being the Duel King's student?" Layla further asked.

"Well, we signed up for a field trip to Duel Academia Island!" Danny replied.

"That's amazing," Layla commented, "Isn't that where your childhood friend Tony is attending?"

"Yeah," Delia acknowledged, "Although I don't like the circumstances that allow me to visit him."

Layla was confused until Danny clears some things up, "Oh there's this girl named Topa that is hell-bent on making Delia a professional duelist."

"Really? She's that obsessed with making Delia a pro?" Layla commented, "That's some sure odd behavior. But I don't blame her if Atem can sense potential within you then it's no wonder Topa is dedicated to making you one."

Delia frowns at the mention of Topa's behavior, 'That girl has issues, I swear.'

* * *

A few weeks later, the date for the trip to Duel Academia arrives. A group of about thirty students gathers at the ports with their belongings in backpacks or suitcases and wearing their casual clothes. Some adults such as teachers and some of the students' parents were volunteering as chaperones.

Delia brings a light blue backpack with some star designs and a pink suitcase with flora patterns. Danny's luggage is a white knapsack and a grey suitcase. The other students brought carry-ons as well and even the chaperons brought their luggage with them.

A white ferry pulls up to the docks and Topa steps up to the port. Delia rolls her eyes on how she happily flaunts her wealth in front of the students. The lead chaperone, Mr. Alastair, one of Sakura High's social studies teachers, politely greets Topa.

He was about in his mid-forties with brown hair but his head was shaved and dark brown eyes. His clothes were a white-collar T-shirt under a brown vest, jeans, and simple brown shoes. His accessory a pair of glasses with a brown leather frame.

"It's a pleasure besides I thought it would be a nice change of pace for students to visit something else instead of a museum or a carnival," Topa replied. "Anyway, I'm glad that these many students were here to participate." Her eyes glisten where her gaze falls towards Delia. The blue-haired girl's response was an irked frown. "Well, everyone come aboard and make yourself comfortable." The students happily stroll up the ship with the chaperones following behind. The ship's horn blows as the vessel leaves the port.

On the ship's deck, Delia was peering down at the small ocean's waves and feeling the cool breeze flowing past her, while Danny was playing with one of his classmates from his math class. The other students were either lounging or enjoying some refreshments with supervision from the chaperones and some of Topa's staff. Delia was in deep thought about Duel Academia Island, a place for duelists to hone their skills without the distractions of the outside world. It was both serene and lonesome.

Her eyes lit up when she sees the island within viewing distance. It was filled with luscious green vegetation near a dormant volcano but a distinctive building was seen as the ship gets closer to the island. The building was dome-shaped with brick spiked pillar supporting it. The ship docks at the harbor in which Duel Academia's Staff plus some students were waiting for them.

Once everyone was off the ship, the Chancellor who was wearing a maroon coat over his yellow collar shirt with a red tie, grey jeans, and brown shoes. "Ah, Chancellor Samejima*!" Topa greeted, "It's so good to see you!"

"Topa!" Samejima chirped, "It's been a while, I've seen you have grown a bit! So this must be the students from Sakura High."

"Why of course!" Topa beamed, "These students have come for a tour of your Academia."

"Well, I'm glad there are some people still interesting in dueling," one of the professors commented. Delia takes a closer look at him. He had blond hair tied into a ponytail and beady black eyes. He wore a more regal variation of the standard Obelisk Blue male uniform with gold trimmings, and ruffled pink fabric around the collar, shoulders, cuffs and on his undershirt. Attached to his chest was a duel disk issued by the Academy. Delia wonders if it was custom made. The Obelisk professor clears his throat to introduce himself, "My name is Chronos de Medici*, one of the professors of the school and the of the Male Obelisk Dorm."

The other professors and staff members include themselves in the introduction. The most notable for Delia was Daitokuji* head of Osiris Red Dorm, Emi Ayukawa*, head of the Female Obelisk Dorm, a gym instructor, and head nurse, and Kabayam*, head of the Ra Yellow Dorm.

Daitokuji had long black hair tied into a ponytail, closed eyes (Delia guesses it was either red to match his position at the Red Dorm or brown due to his laid back and friendly demeanor), a simple white collar shirt with a brown tie, jeans, and brown shoes. His additional accessory was black square rimmed glasses.

Emi had red hair with one long bang and some sticking at the back, large gray eyes, soft red lips, and fair skin. She wore a different variation of the female Obelisk blue uniform with an open jacket revealing her pink dress with a brown belt around her waist and blue boots.

Kabayama was about in his forties with some wrinkles in his face, shoulder-length black hair, and dark grey eyes, and a mustache. He wore an overcoat that heavily resembles the Ra Yellow uniform jacket over his white collar shirt with a green tie, black jeans, and brown shoes.

"Now, that you have been acquainted with our staff, I'm sure you'll find your time at our Academy enjoyable." The Chancellor then leads the group towards the main building. They were unaware of a masked figure wearing a variation of the Ra Yellow Uniform watching curiously from the shadows.

The tour was pretty uneventful but Delia was doing her best to be attentive. The group was shown an empty classroom which was the size of a university, a standard cafeteria, and other facilities that a normal high school would use (like the tennis or baseball court during P.E. classes).

Next were the dorms, first was Osiris Red which was compared to a rundown shack or a poorly maintained budget hotel. The second was Ra Yellow which looks like a normal dormitory with the necessary facilities and amenities plus a relaxing room. Finally, the Obelisk Blue Dorms which was separated into two different buildings. One for boys and one for girls. The quality reminded them of an expensive five-star hotel.

Finally, the tour ends and the group was free to explore. The only rule was not to wander too far from the school facilities. The students took their luggage into the Obelisk Dorms, males stay at the male dorm while females at the female dorm. Delia sits down on the bed of one of the vacant rooms reserved for her. She sighs in disappointment as not many females went on the trip compared to male students.

"Danny is probably sharing a room with some of his classmates," Delia commented. She looks around the room and notes how luxurious it is. The walls were painted blue but the ceiling and carpeted floor were white. The furniture such as the drawers and closet were well-crafted and a flat-screen TV. Delia admits how well down the interior design. She unzips her backpack and takes out her DuelBox. She goes to the desk and settles the pink box on it. The lid is pried open and Delia takes out her two decks to modify them further. "Hmm~ I wonder if adding this card would make my Spellcaster deck more efficient." She takes a few more cards and ponders what to add or take away from her two decks.

Knock! Knock! The sound startles her from her deck building. Who could be knocking at this hour? She gets up from her seat and opens the door ajar. Her eyes made contact with an Obelisk female student with blond hair and brown eyes. "Hello? Are you Delia?"

"Yes, and you are?" Normally Delia was wary of answering the door to strangers but her face was somewhat familiar to her.

"I'm Asuka Tenjoin*," Asuka greeted. "Tony was waiting for you but he figured that you would be in the room, so I thought I would fetch you."

"Asuka? So are you one of Judai's friends?" Delia deducted.

"That's correct. I guess Tony told you," Asuka beamed. She then sees that her desk was littered with cards. "Are you modifying your deck?"

Delia turns back and sees the mess she made. "Yeah, I thought some modifications were needed."

Asuka giggles, "Your habits remind me of Daichi*. He would always carry at least six different decks and would make slight changes to make them more effective."

"Really?" Delia replied, "Alright, I'll get ready and meet Tony and the others." She grabs her cards and puts the DuelBox away before she catches up with Asuka and closes her room door.

* * *

The stroll was pretty casual, Delia was impressed by the scenery. She could hear the faint chirping of the birds as the simple dirt path leads to a lake where the female dorm can be seen on the other side. Plenty of people were present but Delia can visibly see that there were divided into two groups. Both seem to converge into one with Tony interacting with Judai. Delia recognizes the two-toned brunette and behind him were his friends. She recognizes some of them from the pictures Tony posted online. The other students present were Tonya and Selene. Tony's new friends, Yashuhiko, Yukino, and Mamoru behind him. Surprisingly Danny was also present.

"Delia, you're here!" Danny exclaimed. "Yashuhiko was one who bought me here." He points to the dark purple-haired, tanned Obelisk Blue Studnet.

"Hello, I'm Judai Yuki but I'm guessing you already know that," Judai greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Delia smiled sheepishly. So who are your friends' names? I already met Asuka."

"I'm Kenzan Tyranno* nice meet you -Saurus!" Kenzan had black hair tied into dreadlocks, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. He was very muscular despite his age. His modified Ra Yellow uniform was a jacket with ripped sleeves, beige combat pants, white wristbands with matching bands just above his feet. Additional accessories were a dinosaur theme bandana and a dinosaur bone necklace and earrings.

"I'm Sho Marufuji*!" Sho had light blue hair sectioned into three layers, grey eyes, and pale skin. He wore the Obelisk Blue Outfit with a black shirt underneath, black jeans, and his blue uniform boots. His additional accessories were his circular glasses.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Manjome Thunder." Manjome had spiky black hair, dark grey eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black jacket with grey trimmings that was slightly tattered at the edges over a purple shirt, dark blue pants, and brown shoes.

Delia frowns as she notices Johan is missing. "Is there something wrong, Delia?" Asuka asked.

"One of Judai's friends is missing," Delia uttered.

Judai stiffens, Manjome just looks away in shame while Sho and Kenzan being whispering amongst themselves.

"Is she talking about Johan?" Sho wondered.

"Most likely," Kenzan answered, "but I think Tony must've told her indirectly."

Delia felt guilty for creating a tense atmosphere. She didn't mean to as she was curious about Johan's fate.

"Sorry about that, it's just that ever since Johan disappeared everyone's been on edge." Asuka explained, "We're on high alert due to that event."

"I apologize, I didn't mean to cause unnecessary tension," Delia admitted.

Judai smiles at the young girl's concern and honesty, "It's alright; it's not your fault. We're just worried about Johan's wellbeing that's all." He then changes the topic. "So Tony told me you're Atem's pupil."

Delia rolls her eyes in dismay, of course, Tony told him. Just how close is Tony's bond with Judai that he is willing to spill the beans?

"Oh, come on! Being Atem's pupil is a dream come true!" Judai argued, "I wise I was Yugi-san's pupil!" Delia smiles at Judai's enthusiasm, he was slightly envious about her position but he meant no harm. "Why don't we have a duel?" the dual brunette suggested, "You have your deck with you right? Come on, I want to see how good you are!"

Delia frowned, she would accept his offer but one thing was missing. She taps on her left forearm to emphasize this. Judai was confused by the gesture but Sho was the one to point it out. "Aniki*, Delia-chan doesn't have a duel disk on."

Judai was confused did she forget hers? Tony further elaborates. "Delia doesn't own a duel disk. Back in my home city, dueling is not as popular in other areas. To the locals, it's just a local past time or hobby. It's quite common for people there to not own duel disks." Judai was incredulous, back at his home dueling was very popular and every kid wanted to own a Duel Disk to play with others. He didn't know that other cities don't have the same interest in dueling.

"Sorry, Judai, I guess the only way to duel for now is on a mat or a table," Delia suggested. "I'm sure we can find one nearby."

"Don't worry about that, Duel Academia has a lot of duel disks here for students to rent out," Kenzan assured. He then tosses the school-issued disk at Delia. She catches it and makes note of its design. The surface was both slick and smooth. A blue gem is encrusted on the main body and blade. The entire disk was coated in silver. Confusion spreads on Delia's face, how do you turn this on? Asuka assists her and straps the disk to her left arm. The blade's gem turns red and extends two card slots. Delia chooses her Water Deck and carefully inserts it inside the deck slot. Asuka then rejoins her group to watch the duel.

Judai takes out his duel disk and Delia notices the red extensions on it as an indication to his dorm rank. He puts his deck in the same place and the duel disk automatically turns on.

"DUEL!" The two duelists exclaim.

"I'll set the rules and requirements," Delia announced. "I'll start with 4000 LP and who goes first is decided by a coin toss." She takes out a coin from her jacket and asks Judai which side to choose.

"Fine by me. I chose heads," Judai accepted.

"Tails for me then," Delia commented. She tosses it into the air and catches it and puts it on her closed fist. "The side up is Heads!"

"Yes, I go first!" Judai smiled.

JUDAI LP: 4000

DELIA LP: 4000

"My turn, I draw!" Judai declared, "I summon E-Hero Burst Lady* in Attack Mode! Then I place two cards face-down! Turn end!" Delia was impressed by the holographic technology that Kaiba Corp provides for the public. Burst Lady looks the same as the artwork depicted. Grey hair flowing out of her pointed golden crown, green eyes full of passion of battle, and a red bodysuit that matches her personality with additional fingerless gloves and boots.

JUDAI LP: 4000

E-Hero Burst Lady ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

Two cards face-down

DELIA LP: 4000

"I draw!" Delia declared, "I activate the Spell Card, Aquarium Set!" The magic card's artwork depicts the inside of an aquarium tank with the decor of a Japanese temple and a water wheel adorned with various shells and coral.

"That means all of Delia's water monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF," Asuka explained.

"I summon Abyss Soldier in Attack Mode!" A humanoid creature resembling a whale carries a triton proudly gripped on his right arm.

Abyss Soldier ATK: 1800 → 2100 DEF: 1300 → 1600

"Battle! Abyss Soldier attack Burst Lady!" The soldier charges towards the red-suited hero ready to plunge his triton.

Judai smirked as he anticipated this move. "Don't be too reckless, Delia-chan! Trap card open, Hero Barrier! If I control one Elemental Hero, I can negate your attack!"

Delia was shocked as a propeller appears in front of E-Hero Burst Lady and starts spinning rapidly. Abyss Soldier attempts to pierce it with his triton, but it had no effect. Delia grits her teeth at her careless decision. She puts a card face-down card and ends her turn. 'If I'm correct, Judai is going to summon E-Hero Featherman and fuse him with Burst Lady to create Flame Wingman,' Delia mentally deducted. 'If that happens, I'm prepared.'

JUDAI LP: 4000

E-Hero Burst Lady ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

1 card face-down

DELIA LP: 4000

Abyss Soldier ATK: 2100 DEF: 1300

1 card face-down

"My turn, draw!" Judai declared, "I summon Featherman in Attack Mode!" A muscular man with green armor with a pair of white wings appears beside Burst Lady.

E-Hero Featherman* ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

He takes out one of his signature cards, "I active Fusion*!"

'Now!' Delia mentally cried, "I activate my face-down card! Multi-Layered Anti-Spell Shield*! I activate the 2nd effect when a Spell Card is activated I send one spell card from my hand to the grave to negate and destroy it." Delia selects her Salvage spell card and disposes it to the Graveyard.

Judai was taken aback as his Fusion spell card was destroyed

"Oh no, Delia manages to stop Aniki's from fusing his monsters," Sho commented.

"Pffft, isn't it obvious? Of course, Delia would try to stop Judai from fusing his monsters," Manjome jested. "Fusion is one of the main ways to bring out his more powerful monsters. Although, this might be a lucky fluke as Judai has many ways to compensate for this."

"I end my turn with setting a card," Judai finished.

JUDAI LP: 4000

E-Hero Burst Lady ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

E-Hero Featherman ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

2 cards face-down

DELIA LP: 4000

Abyss Soldier ATK: 2100 DEF: 1300

1 card face-down

Delia sighs with relief. At least, she manages to prevent one Fusion summon from happening.

"That's impressive, Delia-chan! You manage to anticipate Judai fusing his monsters," Asuka compliments.

"Uh, thanks," Delia replied. Honestly, Judai's deck relies heavily on Fusion to bring out his best monsters, but she doesn't feel safe. The Osiris student is well-known for bringing back a comeback and Delia has to make sure that doesn't happen. As a duelist, anything can happen in a duel. "My turn, I draw!" She looks down at the card she just drew. It was True Dragon King Baharstos, the Führer*, she always has this card in her deck but the requirements were quite difficult. She needs two other monsters in her hand or face-up on the field. One of the must be a Water monster. She only has one other monster in her hand, so she has to make the best of it. "I summon Princess Mermaid* in Attack Mode!" A mermaid with the looks of beautiful maiden appears on her field. She had long flowing blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Her scale color was red with fin-like ears and a shiny fishtail. A teardrop necklace was placed around her neck.

Princess Mermaid* ATK: 1500 → 1800 DEF: 800 → 1100

"Battle! Princess Mermaid attack Burst Lady!" Delia cried, "Bubble Magic!" Princes Mermaid conjures a small amount of water magic which transforms into a barrage of bubbles at the red hero.

"Trap card, open! A Hero Emerges!" Judai countered, "When my opponent's monster declares an attack, he/she chooses one random card from my hand. If it's a monster I can special summon it! If not, it goes to the Graveyard." Delia looks very closely at Judai's hand, there were at least three cards. So there was a one-third chance that one of them is a monster. She takes her chances and chooses the middle one. To Judai's luck, Delia's choice was a monster card. "I special summon E-Hero Edgeman*!" A muscular man covered in gold appears on the duo brunette's field. On his back and attached to his gauntlets were sharp blads that would easily slice through sheet metal.

Elemental Hero Edgeman ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

"I'll still go through with the attack!" Princess Mermaid resumes her attack and destroys E-Hero Burst Lady. "Abyss Soldier attack with your weapon! Triton Pierce!" Abyss Soldier pierces Featherman into a million pixels.

JUDAI LP: 4000 → 3400 → 2300

"Oh no, Delia manages to bring Aniki's life points to almost half," Sho commented with immense worry.

"It's alright," Kenzan assured, "Aniki has been in harsher conditions before; he can overcome this."

Judai laughs which baffles Delia. Why was he laughing? He was at a huge disadvantage, if he didn't have Edgeman on the field, he would've lost for sure. "This duel is really fun, you are keeping me on my toes. You strike hard against me with no holdback then I'll do the same!"

'That's just what Atem said before bringing out his comeback victory,' Delia mentally noted. 'What is Judai going to due to bring this duel in his favor?' She ends her turn with one face-down card.

JUDAI LP: 2300

E-Hero Edgeman ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

2 cards face-down

DELIA LP: 4000

Abyss Soldier ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600

Princess Mermaid ATK: 1800 DEF: 1100

2 cards face-down

"My turn, I draw!" Judai cried, "Delia-chan, I'll show you my comeback. I activate the spell card, Miracle Fusion! I banish E-Hero Featherman and Burst Lady to fuse them! Come on out, my favorite card, E-Hero Flame Wingman!" Transparent forms of the two fallen heroes appear briefly before vanishing into the vortex. It was replaced by one of Judai's signature monsters. The hologram depicts a muscular humanoid creature with green and black skin. His left arm was red with flame tattoo embedded on his shoulder and a dragon head replacing his right hand, only one white wing sticks out from his back and a red dragon tail was seen from the back.

E-Hero Flame Wingman ATK: 2100 DEF: 800

"There it is!" Selene chirped, "E-Hero Flame Wingman! This is the first, I've seen him in person!"

Delia was surprised that Judai manages to pull it off during this turn. She thought she would have to wait 'til his next turn but this was unexpected.

"Battle, Edgeman attack Abyss Soldier!" Judai commanded, "Power Edge Attack!" The golden E-Hero charges and slices through the whale soldier.

DELIA LP: 4000 → 3500

"Go, Flame Wingman, Flame Shoot!" Judai added. E-Hero Flame Wingman fires a ball of flames from his dragon arm and incinerates Princess Mermaid.

DELIA LP: 3500 → 3200

"I activate Flame Wingman's effect when he successfully destroys a monster by battle, my opponent takes damage equal to that monster's attack points!"

DELIA LP: 3200 → 1400

"Looks like Judai has managed to get the upper hand," Manjome commented. "Not surprising, he always does."

Delia staggers up after the last battle, those explosions felt so realistic. It was probably her imagination. She was now at a huge disadvantage. What should she do now? Give up or continue? She wasn't so sure, surrender due to cowardice or plan a counterattack to gain a comeback victory? She quietly looks at her deck slot and contemplates surrendering. Judai quickly picks up on how quiet she suddenly become. He notices that her hand was wavering above the disk. He realizes that she is giving up.

"Delia, don't give up!" Judai pleaded. Delia looks up at the brunette in shock. Did he know that she was going to surrender? "I know it's not easy when you're close to defeat but a duel's not over 'til the last card is drawn."

"Or until one of your life points reach zero," Manjome grumbled.

"Manjome, stop you're brooding," Yasuhiko called out.

"It's Thunder!" Manjome quipped.

Delia was taken aback, why was Judai encouraging her to continue? Wouldn't it be easier if she surrendered? It would be an easy win for him. "It's just not fun when you end the game early," Judai explained. "Even if the duel is at your disadvantage if you still have life points to turn it around. Besides I want this duel to be the best throughout from beginning to end."

"Judai..." Delia stuttered, "Alright, I'll continue the duel!" Everyone cheered at her decision, Delia was now focused on a new sense of confidence and determination. "My turn, I draw!"

JUDAI LP: 2300

E-Hero Flame Wingman ATK: 2100 DEF: 800

E-Hero Edgeman ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

2 cards face-down

DELIA LP: 1400

2 cards face-down

"I activate my face-down card, Salvage! This allows me to get Princess Mermaid from my Graveyard to my hand. Then I destroy two of my monsters fro my hand to special summon True Dragon King Baharstos, the Führer in Defense Mode!" Delia puts Princess Mermaid and another Water attribute monster to the graveyard before putting the monster card on the field. Baharstos was a very tall and imposing monster with a serpentine body and horns poking out from his head. A pair of wings was seen from his back.

True Dragon King Baharstos, the Führer ATK: 1800 → 2100 DEF: 3000 → 3300

"3300 DEF?" Judai incredulously cried out.

"Then I activate a Ritual Spell Card, Ritual from the Ocean Depths! This allows me to Ritual Summon from my hand, field, or Graveyard!"

"A ritual spell card that can work with the Graveyard?" Sho was both shocked and impressed, he never heard of any ritual spell cards that utilize the graveyard.

"However, if I use the Graveyard method, the required monsters are banished," Delia added. A pot with engravings of the Aquarius Zodiac Symbol appears on her field. Two lights shout out of her graveyard slot and were placed on both sides of the pot. They were revealed to be Princess Mermaid and Snowman Eater, the Water monster she discarded using Baharstos's effect. "Come, Aquarius Sorceress!"

A young woman with light blue hair tied into long pigtails and deep blue, piercing eyes shots out of the pot. She wore a black robe and black hat bearing the Aquarius symbol. Additional accessories were a teardrop necklace, a waist chain with light blue star charms, blue compression shorts were seen underneath her robes and black boots. Her weapon was a golden staff with a teardrop design and golden wings surrounding it.

Aquarius Sorceress ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"Is this Delia's Ace Monster?" Judal spluttered.

"I activate Aquarius Sorceress's Effect!" Delia declared. "She gains half of the total monsters' attack that was used during the Ritual Summon but it returns to normal at the end of my turn! Plus she gains additional attack and defense from Aquarium Set!"

Aquarius Sorceress ATK: 2500 → 3550 DEF: 2000 → 2300

"Battle! Aquarius Sorceress destroy Flame Wingman!" Delia commanded, "Hurricane Spell!" The light-blue haired sorceress conjures a storm and throws at the green and black E-Hero.

"Reverse card open, Attack Invulnerability*! I activate the first effect, Flame Wingman cannot be destroyed by battle!" Judai countered.

"I was prepared for that!" Delia rebutted, "I activate Bahrastos's effect! Since the destroyed monsters from my hand were Water, I can banish two spell/trap cards from my opponent's field or graveyard!"

"What?" Judai cried. Baharstos roars as a huge tidal wave wash away his trap card and his face-down card. Aquarius Sorceress's attack goes through and successfully destroys E-Hero Flame Wingman.

JUDAI LP: 2300 → 850

"I end my turn by setting one card face down!" Delia finished, "Alright Judai, I'm in the lead. Make sure every move count if you want to win."

JUDAI LP: 850

E-Hero Edgeman ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800

DELIA LP: 1400

True Dragon King Baharstos, the Führer ATK: 2100 DEF: 3300

Aquarius Sorceress ATK: 3550 → 2800 DEF: 2300

1 card face-down

"Don't worry, I will!" Judai beamed. Delia was impressed at Judai even at the face of defeat still has the enthusiasm of an energetic child. "My turn, I draw!" 'Delia-chan has a powerful defensive and offensive monster on her field. Come on deck, I need your help!' He looks at the cards in his hand, 'Alright, I got what I need!' "I use a spell card, Cost Down! I discard one card and all of my monsters' levels in my hand are reduced by two until the end of my turn. I sacrifice E-Hero Edgeman to summon Elemental Hero Neos!" A white humanoid monster adorned with red and blue markings with a blue gem on his chest appears on Judai's field. His eyes were light blue and a yellow diamond was seen on his forehead.

"Alright, his ace monster appeared!" Tony exclaimed.

E-Hero Neos ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"Wait, why would you sacrifice Edgeman for Neos?" Delia asked, "Doesn't Edgeman have a higher attack then Neos?"

Judai chuckled, "It is true Edgeman is stronger in terms of attack but Neos has a special ability, Contact Fusion! I activate the spell card, Coccoon Party! I special summon 1 "Cocoon*" monster from my deck for each "Neo-Spacian" monster with a different name in my graveyard. The card I discarded was a Neo-Spacian monster so I special summon, Cocoon Mole*!" A small brown mole appears on his field.

Cocoon Mole ATK: 700 DEF: 100

"Next I activate, the spell card, Contact!" He added, "My Cocoon Mole involves into Neo Spacian Grand Mole!" The small mammal grows bigger and obtained armor that resembles parts of a drill.

"Finally I activate my spell card, Generation Next!" Judai added, "Since your life points are higher than mine, I can special summon 1 "Elemental HERO", "Kuriboh" or "Neo-Spacian" monster from my deck or graveyard with attack points less than or equal to the difference in our life points. I revive Neo-Space Flare Scarab from my graveyard!"

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab ATK: 500 DEF: 500

"Now all the conditions are met, Neos, Flare Scarab, and Grand Mole, Contact Fusion!" Judai commanded. The three monsters leap up into the air and a new monster emerges from the combination. The monster had green and white skin with red markings. His right arm had a brown fur gauntlet with claws while his left arm was covered in stones with magma flowing. His black boots were covered with silver claws.

E-Hero Magma Neos ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

"Next I activate the Field Spell, Neos Space!" Judai puts his Field Spell Card in an extra slot that was designed for these particular cards. A multicolors area surrounds the entire field. Delia was impressed by the swirl of different colors.  
"With this, E-Hero Magma Neos gains 500 ATK! Then I activate his effect, he gains 400 ATK for every card on the field!"

Delia was shocked. She then counts up all of the cards on the entire field. 'Let's see there's Neos Space, Baharstos, Aquarius Sorceress then my face-down card. That a total of 4.' "5100 ATK!"

E-Hero Magma Neos ATK: 3000 → 3500 → 5100 ATK

"Battle! E-Hero Neos, Super Heat Meteor!" Judai commanded. Delia looks down at her face-down card, Sea God's Amulet*. It would do nothing against a powerful attack. She looks up at E-Hero Magman Neos charges up his attack. "I concede defeat," she smiles proudly.

A giant meteor was fired at Aquarius Sorceress. She screams in pain as she's incinerated into a million pixels.

DELIA LP: 1400 → 0

JUDAI LP: 850 Win

DELIA LP: 0 Lose

"Gotcha!" Judai smiled with his signature pose, two fingers out with a small and wink, "That was a fun duel!"

Delia sighs as she crouches down after the duel's conclusion, "Man I didn't know a duel would be this exhausting."

"I'm glad you didn't give up," Asuka praised. "It was pretty amazing that you manage to bring out two powerful monsters on your last turn."

Delia nods in agreement that duel was stupendous. The last time she felt this much energy and determination was her duel with Atem.

"That was great Delia-chan, I can't wait to duel you again!" Judai beamed.

"Again, even though I lost to you," Delia pointed out.

"There's always next time," Judai answered. "You might win in our next duel." He then playfully pokes her cheeks.

"J-Judai, personal space!" Delia protested.

Asuka clears her throat to get Judai's attention. "Oh, right, sorry Delia-chan!"

Topa claps her hands in approval, "Excellent duel, Delia! I knew you always had the potential!" Delia is discountenanced of Topa's persistence on her being a professional duelist despite being a young preteen.

"Topa," Delia groaned, "What do you want?"

"Oh, just to inform you that dinner is ready back at the Obelisk Dorms," Topa answered. Delia felt her stomach grumbled. Did her duel with Judai go that long?

"Guess, all that dueling made you hungry," Judai chuckled. Delia blushes in utter embarrassment after his comment.

"We better get going then," Asuka spoke up, "Come Yukino, let's take Delia back to our dorm. Sho, why don't you and Yasuhiko escort Danny back to your dorms."

"See you later guys!" Danny waved as he joins Delia and the other Obelisk students back to their respective dorms.

* * *

Later night in the female Obelisk Dorms, dinner was served. Delia was impressed with the atmosphere. The students were eating gourmet food. She goes to the punch jar stand and picks strawberry lemonade and takes a sip. It was delicious.

"Delia-chan!" Asuka cried out. The light blue-haired girl looks around and sees Asuka sitting at a table with Yukino and two other girls. Delia goes up to their table and sits with them for a while. "These are my friends, Junko Makurada and Momoe Hamaguchi," Asuka introduced.

"Hello," Momoe greeted. She had black hair tied into a low ponytail, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore the standard female Obelisk uniform.

"Nice to meet you!" Junko added. She had shoulder-length, auburn hair and dark grey eyes. Like Momoe, she also wore her school uniform.

"So you're Delia-chan right?" Momoe asked, "You've made quite an impression. Your duel with Judai seems to have attracted some attention."

"Really? I did lose to him, why is that special?" Delia recalled.

"Well, you see Judai is one of the best duelists in all of Duel Academia Island," Momoe informed. "He's so good that he's considered the Duel King of this island."

"And? What does my duel with him have anything to do with this?" Delia recounted.

"Because Judai has been bored. Ever since he became the unofficial Duel King, his duels have become boring. He always ends his duel in at least less than three turns. His passion has started to ween due to this. Manjome and Tony have managed to keep him on his toes."

"Wait, Tony?" Delia said incredulously, "Tony defeated Judai?"

"Not exactly, Tony was close," Asuka corrected. "But something in that duel made him regain that spark. I think your duel with him brighten it."

Delia was confused yet intrigued, Judai's passion was dueling. Dueling the same people would be boring to the point of being mundane, but dueling new people with unlimited potential was exhilarating. She can see why Judai was insistent to make her duel to the end. If she surrendered the duel, Judai would be disappointed. Did the Osiris Red Student see something in her that she overlooked? Nah, that couldn't be it. What did Judai see that Delia is blind to? Her potential as a duelist or something else?

* * *

Judai yawns in boredom as some of his classmates were eating some sardines with rice and soy sauce. He takes his chopsticks and nonchalantly chews on one of his cooked fish.

"Judai, you still bored?" Tony joked, "I thought that duel would give you energy throughout the day?"

"I guess Judai-san's energy only extends to dueling," Mamoru jested.

"Maybe say Judai did you finish your homework?" Tony diverted. That question made Judai almost choke on his food. "Judai, you can skip out on your schoolwork!" He lectured, "Asuka has been pestering to turn your work in for the past few weeks. Don't let me, nag on you too."

"Gah, I'll finish that later," Judai acknowledged. He waved his hand dismissingly. He clears his throat and drinks some water to replenish his thirst. He was still in deep thought after that duel. During his duel with Delia, he notices something different about her. He didn't feel that since his duel with Tony. No, there was something off about her. He does know that Delia has great potential as a duelist, but there was another factor that he cannot put his head into. Does Delia have any hidden powers? Tony did tell him that he and Delia were Conveners, the Class 1 Variant. Judai was also classified as one, but somewhere between 2 or 3. The identification was still not finalized. He concludes that Delia is a duelist brimming with unlimited potential with a low convener class, but is there something else inside of her. Something dormant waiting to come out, but what was it?

 _"It has been a while since you've been this deep in thought?"_

Judai looks up and sees his Duel Spirit looking down at him with amusement. The Duel Spirit looks like a demon with both feminine and male traits. The demon-like creature has spiky shoulder-length hair separated into two different colors, the left side was lavender but the right was a silver-white. Her eyes were heteroromantic, the right eye is orange and left eye aqua green with a third eye on the forehead. The left side of the body was more masculine while the right side being feminine with a pair of bat-link wings at the back.

"Yubel," Judai groaned, "Don't pester me alright. I don't want you nagging on me about my homework as Asuka and Tony are."

 _"It's not the homework but your opponent Delia," Yubel corrected. "You seem far more interested in her than needed. That girl sure is interesting, to say the least. She does have unlimited potential with being a Water Convener and all. However, I sense there are still some powers dormant within her."_

"What else did you sense on her?" Judai questioned.

"It seems that she has a Duel Spirit inside of her, the energy seems similar but I can't be too sure," Yubel added.

This just added more questions. Judai was now really invested in this. Just who is Delia? And why does she have so many hidden powers? What would happen if all those powers were tapped in?

"Hey, Tony! Let's go meet up with Delia tomorrow!" Judai announced.

"Uh okay," Tony was taken back by the teenage boy's sudden announcement but accepts his decision. "Let's see her tomorrow afternoon. We do have to attend class in the morning." Judai slightly pouted, he hated going to lecture tomorrow. That means he had to finish the homework that Cronos gave him a few days ago.

'Johan, I will find you,' Judai mentally vowed.

* * *

It was now at least 10 or 11 P.M. Delia was looking quietly out the window. Her sketchbook was open and her desk was scattered with graphite and colored pencils and erasers. She taps one of her pencils on the top of her chin in deep thought.

"Hmmm?" Now what to draw next? I know!" With a few strokes, a sketch of a building with a great view of an ocean appears. She was satisfied with the results and decide to do the cleanup process tomorrow. Ring! Ring! Delia was taken aback when her pink cellphone ring. She looks at her caller ID, it was Kayla. Click! "Hello, Kayla?"

"Hi, Delia how are you doing?" Kayla replied.

"Why are you calling this late at night?" Delia asked, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Well, we had a very busy day at the café and we had to close up shop later than usual." Kayla explained, "Eric told me that you and your cousin are on a field trip to Duel Academia Island."

"That's right," Delia confirmed, "We might be here all week according to Topa."

"Sounds like fun! Did you do interesting?" Kayla integrated.

"Well, I did have a duel with one of the students it was pretty fun," Delia answered.

"Really, who was it?" Kayla asked.

"Judai Yuki," Delia clarified.

"Judai Yuki? Sounds like he had fun dueling you," Kayla commented.

"Yeah, it was a very intense duel," Delia concurred. "Well, I better go get some sleep, Kayla. Good night!"

"Good night, I hope your time there is the best," Kayla added before ending the call. Bip! Delia put her phone aside and starts tidying up her desk when she hears another call. Groaning she looks at the caller ID, it was a toll-free call. She despised those. However, she was curious as the area code seems to be from her city. She answers the call thinking it was informative about signing up for a particular company to save money or something. What she got instead was a phone call from someone familiar.

"Hello, Delia? It's me, Sari."

"Sari? How did you get my phone number and where are you?" Delia asked.

"I'm at one of the phone booths near downtown," Sari replied. "I met Kayla earlier today and she gave me your phone number."

"So how come you're at a phone booth, shouldn't you have a cell phone?" Delia questioned.

"I don't have a cell phone," Sari confessed.

Delia was baffled, many teenagers her age have a cellphone. Even if they don't have the latest model, they still have one in case of emergencies.

"Listen, I need your help," Sari pleaded. "I came to your realm to inform you that I have Ophelia's Egg."

"Ophelia's Egg?" Delia instantly recognizes the term, "You mean from the Erebus and Tag Force Legend! You have it?"

"Yes," Sari acknowledged, "but I need a Watcher for it to hatch. And I believe Yugi might be one of them."

"Watcher, I've heard of that term. It's a requirement that is needed for Thoth, the God of Wisdom, and Writing to return." Delia commented, "But hatching the Egg is much easier, only one of the Watchers is needed."

"Yes, so listen you're currently on a trip correct?" Sari asked, "Once you come back contact Yugi and bring him to Topiary Park, okay? Kuoni, Tsuki, and Terra will also be present. Farewell, Delia, I hope to see you seen." Sari then hangs up to leave Delia to reminisce in her thoughts.


End file.
